El Dinamita
by Dark Kong
Summary: Años despues de la guerra, Blu debe continuar su vida en un nuevo lugar, con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo que hara lo posible para ayudarlo, el conocera a una nueva amiga, un enemigo intimo, pero ademas, un villano que desea su sed de venganza, y desea acabar con la vida de Blu lo mas pronto posible.
1. Cambio de Rumbo

**Hola amigos, como han estado todos, este es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo en estos momentos.**

**Este fic, esta lleno de muchas sorpresas, ojala les guste a todos y que sea de su gran agrado, porque este es el más he querido hacer, y estoy a punto de hacerlo.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

"**Cambio de rumbo"**

* * *

Una tarde llena de lágrimas, rumores, angustias, pero sobre todo, demasiadas muertes y tantas tragedias, todas las aves Vivian ese tipo de pesadillas.

Todo esto ocurría desde los Estados unidos, en un pueblo llamado Mouse Lake, en Minnesota, todas las aves que lo habitaban, comenzaban a abandonar el lugar, estaba siendo invadido por un ejército de halcones, llevaban puestos unos chalecos Blancos, representándose como un equipo, atacaban el pueblo y destruían todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, las aves que estaban sumamente asustadas y muy petrificadas, ya sea guacamayos, tucanes, pájaros, entre otras especies, comenzaron a escaparse y salir del pueblo lo más rápido posible, para nose amenazados por el ejército Blanco.

Pero no todas las aves tenían la misma suerte, muchas eran capturadas por los halcones del ejército, algunas llevaban puestas unas capuchas negras para poder cubrirse de los rostros, otros tomaban a las víctimas y lamentablemente les quitaban la vida, al ser disparadas por pistolas llamadas, revolver Taurus calibre 38.

Y casi toda la mayoría se aprovechaban para poder robar, destruir, romper, incendiar, y llevarse muchas cosas valiosas, ya sea dinero u objetos que brillan.

Después de haber quitado la vida de algunas aves más, había dos halcones corriendo hacia su escondite, escondidos sobre un tanque de agua.

"jajaja, esto le encantara mucho a nuestro Rey"- dijo uno de los halcones, llamado Santiago.

"Eso será pan comido, nuestra misión está cada vez más completa!"- exclamo su compatriota, llamado Miguel.

Santiago iba a continuar, hasta que otro halcón vino corriendo hacia su escondite.

"Miguel, Santiago, recuerden que esto aún no está completo, el dinero y las joyas no son lo más valioso que dijo el Rey, tenemos que llevarle el tesoro que es mucho más valioso que todo esto"- dijo su jefe.

"Pero David, esto para nosotros es mucho, solo mira, dinero, joyas, diamantes, esmeraldas, todo esto es totalmente valioso"- dijo Santiago.

"Eso también para mí lo vale, pero recuerden que el Rey nos informó que él quiere a alguien aquí, frente a frente"- dijo David.

"Nosotros también lo entendemos, de hecho lo buscamos desde su casa, inclusive asesinamos a un guacamayo que estaba a punto de dispararnos con su arma"- dijo Miguel.

"Bueno, por lo que veo es una buena noticia, si el protector de esa familia murió, entonces podremos acercarnos más rápido hacia nuestro objetivo"- dijo entre risas David.

"te refieres a la chica jefe?"- pregunto Miguel.

"No, por mí que la eliminen también, ella y su chico no son lo más importante en esta misión"- dijo David.

"Entonces, si no es ella, cuál es?"- pregunto Santiago.

"El quiere tener ante su poder, una de las aves que más ha detestado, y quiere hacerlo pagar, ya que nuestro Rey fue excluido de esa familia"- dijo malvadamente David.

"Espera espera, estás hablando del…" decía Miguel, pero fue interrumpido por David.

"Exactamente…el hijo…de esa familia"- termino de decir David mientras se aseguraba si la policía que en estos momentos estaba pasando no estará tan cerca de ellos para continuar con la misión, junto con Santiago y Miguel, y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sobre los escombros, se encontraba una guacamaya azul celeste, corriendo sobre el fuego, con una mochila puesta en su espalda, corría sobre las casas ya aplastadas, algunas estaban incendiadas, y otras tenían marcas de las balas, en esa zona de donde se encontraba, se había encontrado muy afectada.

"Todo se perdió, me siento muy sola, nadie nos podrá proteger de este masacre"- dijo la guacamaya con algunas lágrimas.

Ella dejo la mochila sobre el suelo, la abrió por un momento, y dentro de ella, se encontraba un pequeño guacamayo azul, dormido, lo cargo por un momento mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente.

"Solo me quedas tu hijo, no quiero que te vallan a hacer ningún daño, tu padre desgraciadamente ya no está aquí para protegernos"- dijo la guacamaya sin quitarle la vista a su pequeño.

El pequeño guacamayo comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos color marrón, dio la vista hacia su madre y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Ma…ma"- dijo Tiernamente el pequeño.

Ella simplemente sonrió, él era lo único que le quedaba en toda su vida, continuaba acariciándolo mientras ignoraba los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo, por una mitad se sentía completa, pero por el otro, se sentía muy adolorida.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando escucho que arriba del cielo cubierto del humo toxico, se encontraba volando un helicóptero.

Ella al verlo, quedo un poco traumada, creyó que se trataba de los halcones enemigos, pero unas cuerdas fueron sueltas en el interior y bajaron 3 halcones, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la guacamaya totalmente afectada.

Ella se asustó mucho y cubrió a su hijo.

"Aquí esta muchachos, es la guacamaya que nos habló nuestro Rey"- dijo uno de los halcones.

Ella al escuchar eso, sabía que se sentía acorralada, pensaba que su vida estaba por acabarse, cuando los halcones llegaron hacia ella, lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de llevarla hacia.

"No por favor, no me maten…no le hagan daño a mi hijo…es lo único que me queda ahora"- exclamo la guacamaya.

"No se preocupe señorita…nosotros no venimos a hacerle ningún daño, venimos a rescatarla a usted y a su pequeño"- dijo uno de los halcones.

La guacamaya al escuchar esa noticia, se quedó un poco sorprendida.

"Ayudar…pero que no son los que asesinan y roban las cosas valiosas"- pregunto muy asustada.

"está totalmente equivocada señora…los que roban y asesinan, son los del equipo blanco, les dicen cómo, los Merengues, y ellos son nuestros mayores enemigos"- dijo el de en medio.

"entonces, quienes son ustedes"- pregunto la guacamaya.

"Nosotros somos el equipo azul rojo, o como nos dicen más fácil, los Blaugranas, y nuestro Rey nos ha ordenado en llevarla con nosotros a nuestro trono, para ponerla a salvo"- dijo el Halcón

"Pero, que es todo lo que esta..."- decía la guacamaya pero fue interrumpida.

"No hay tiempo para hablar, debo llevarla lo más lejos posible de aquí, debo sacarla de este país"- dijo el halcón.

Al escuchar eso, le pareció una broma, pero decidió a que se la llevaran.

"De acuerdo, vámonos"- dijo la guacamaya decidida a irse junto con su hijo.

El equipo Blaugrana llevo a la guacamaya y a su hijo hacia el helicóptero.

Una vez ya dentro de ahí, ordenaron al piloto que despegara.

"debemos irnos de aquí soldado"- dijo el Halcón.

"afirmativo amigo, vamos rumbo a casa"- dijo el piloto listo para despegar.

Pero mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse por el aire, algunos balazos comenzaban a atacarlo, el piloto al notar eso, alerto al equipo.

"Omar, Luis, Brian, saquen sus armas, son los Merengues"- exclamo el piloto señalando 6 merengues que se aproximaban.

Los blaugranas al escuchar eso, tomaron rápidamente sus armas y se posicionaron para poder atacar a los enemigos.

En ese instante, aparecieron los merengues, disparando como pudieron hacia ese helicóptero, los Blaugranas hicieron lo mismo contra ellos para tratar de defenderlo, el helicóptero logro elevarse lo más alto posible hasta poder salir volando del pueblo, el enemigo continuaba disparándoles, pero ya estaban muy lejos de la zona de combate.

"No puede ser!"- exclamo David.

"Se nos han escapado, como pudo ser posible eso!"- dijo Santiago.

"No lose, pero creo que al Rey no le gustara esto"- dijo con algo de miedo Miguel.

* * *

"Lo logramos amigos, hemos ganado una vez más!"- exclamo con victoria Luis.

"Lo hemos logrado una vez más, pero recuerden que esto continuara a seguido"- dijo Omar.

"Lo sabemos Omar, sé muy bien a que te refieres, esto apenas comienza"- dijo Brian.

"todo el equipo lo sabe Brian, pero por ahora no pensemos en el próximo Punto, el punto que era más importante…era tener a salvo a esta chica, y su hijo, como lo indicó nuestro Rey"- dijo Omar.

Ella al escuchar eso, comenzó a ponerse más tranquila que nunca, esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver al valiente Omar, quien fue rescatada.

"Gracias…por avernos…ayudado, señor"- tartamudeo la guacamaya.

"Por favor señorita, prefiero que mejor me llame Omar"- dijo Omar presentándose ante ella.

"De acuerdo, Omar"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"y usted, como se llama"- pregunto Omar.

"Angie"- dijo.

"es un lindo nombre"- dijo Omar.

"jeje, gracias"- dijo Angie al escuchar el piropo de Omar.

"oye espera, y tu hijo donde esta"- pregunto Omar un poco alertado.

"el…esta en esta mochila"- dijo Angie señalándola.

Ella se acercó a la mochila y saco a su hijo de ahí para que tomara un poco de aire fresco.

"es muy hermoso, como se llama"- pregunto Omar.

"se llama Blu, y es mi gran hijo, el mejor que haya tenido en toda mi vida"- dijo Angie mientras miraba con ternura a su hijo.

"es un buen pequeño"- dijo Omar mirando a Blu.

"lo es"- dijo Angie sin dejar de acariciarlo.

"Bueno señorita, es momento de que la llevemos a su nuevo destino"- dijo Omar.

"a donde nos iremos Omar"- pregunto Angie.

"Nos vamos rumbo a Rio de janeiro, Brasil"- dijo Omar quitándose el casco, y dejaba sus armas en un costado del helicóptero.

Angie se puso mucho más tranquila al saber que la llevarían a otra parte, lejos de la guerra, a pesar de haber perdido su hogar, tendrá próximamente un nuevo lugar en donde vivir, junto con su hijo…Blu.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buenos amigos, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

**Ojala sea mucho de su agrado, y espero sus nuevos reviews.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	2. La gran Tragedia

**Que tal autores, dejo aquí mi siguiente cap de este nuevo y segundo fic.**

**Disfruten mucho de la lectura y ojala que les guste mucho, espero sus reviews.**

* * *

"**La gran tragedia"**

Habían pasado algunos días después de que Angie y su hijo dejaran Minnesota, quien había sido invadida por el ejército Merengue, se encontraban bien lejos de Estados unidos, se habían encontrado atravesando casi por todo América del norte y centro, desde que empezaron a travesar México, y recorrieron los países centrales, Costa rica, Honduras, El salvador, Panamá, Guatemala, y Nicaragua.

Solo les quedaba por recorrer América del sur, para poder llegar a Brasil, para tener segura lo más pronto posible a Angie y a su Hijo.

Sobre las alturas, el helicóptero de donde estaban los Blaugranas, aceleraba lo más rápido posible, aunque hayan salvado a más aves que estaban en el helicóptero, y se encontraban en mal estado, necesitaban llegar a tiempo para ponerlos a salvo.

"Capitán Omar, le voy informando que estamos a punto de llegar a la frontera del centro sur, estaremos llegando en aproximadamente 5 horas para poder llegar a Brasil"- dijo su colega Brain.

"Entendido Brian, lo que significa que ya estamos a unos kilómetros más para poder llegar"- dijo Omar.

"Es mucho para llegar a Brasil Omar?"- pregunto Angie.

"Cuando uno trabaja para el ejército, y sacrifica su vida para hacer un recorrido muy largo, en respuesta, es un sí, hemos viajado más de 10000 km para poder ir por ustedes, y ahora estamos viajando otros 10000 km más, para regresar a nuestra casa."- dijo Omar.

"Whao, no sabía que esto iba a ser mucho"- dijo entre risas Angie.

"Lose, pero yo ya me acostumbre mucho a hacer este tipo de cosas, no solo ha sido por toda América, he viajado inclusive por todo el mundo, Japón, Inglaterra, España, Sudáfrica, hasta inclusive por la zona oceánica, Como Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y de todos esos países que viaje, he rescatado casi más de 100 aves de las que lamentablemente sufren por estas crisis, en tu caso por ejemplo"- dijo Omar, recordando de todo lo que hizo por el mundo.

"Eso es, muy impresionante, por eso yo y todas las demás aves van a Brasil no, en Rio"- pregunto Angie.

"No todas las aves se quedan en Rio, hay otros estados en las cuales también son seguros, Salvador, Bahía, Recife, Fortaleza, entre otros"- dijo Omar.

"Y...tu familia se encuentra contigo"- pregunto Angie.

Un silencio incomodo le llego desde el interior de Omar, cuando escucho la palabra Familia, noto que algo lo estaba poniendo triste, como si lo había perdido.

"Ooo…discúlpame Omar, no…no fue mi intención en preguntarte eso"- se arrepintió Angie.

"Tranquila, no tengo problema si me lo dices, es solo que, es una historia totalmente trágica, y la verdad, me gustaría acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas"- dijo Omar con algo de seriedad.

"Descuida, con haber combatido a los enemigos y de avernos salvado de esos malditos halcones, estoy segura de que lo podrán lograr, después de todo, el bien, triunfa sobre el mal"- dijo Angie dándole el animo a Omar.

Omar se sintió muy contento por lo que dijo Angie, pero de repente, una alerta se escuchó en la cabina de atrás.

"Omar!, tenemos un par de problemas, se aproximan 3 helicópteros del equipo merengue, y solo somos nosotros, los demás seguramente debieron de haber regresado a Rio antes que nosotros"- exclamo Luis.

"Esto está muy mal, debemos correr lo más pronto posible, tenemos que mantener a salvo a estas aves antes de que algo malo suceda, Preparen todas las armas, no dejare que nadie salga lastimado"- dijo Omar.

Todos estuvieron en acuerdo, Omar dio un aviso para los que estaban a bordo.

"Escuchen amigos míos, en estos momentos habrá problemas, estamos a unos kilómetros más de llegar a Brasil, pero el enemigo nos encontró, haremos lo mejor posible para mantenerlos todos a salvo, pero necesito que mantengan la calma, así nos concentraremos para…"- alcanzo a decir Omar cuando escucharon los primeros disparos que empezaban a dar en el helicóptero.

Efectivamente eran los Merengues, estaban atacando por el lado izquierdo, pero también se encontraban atacando dos más por atrás.

"Rayos, aun no logro entender que es lo que quieren ahora, se supone que los enloquece el dinero y cosas valiosas, pero nada de eso están buscando, ellos quieren algo más, pero nose que es, nose si sea…un ave"- se cuestionó Brian.

Eso atormento un poco a Angie, ella en su interior que al que querían buscar, secuestrar, y trágicamente matar…es a Blu.

Omar le llego un poco la atención hacia Angie, por lo que se acercó un poco a ella.

"Te ocurre algo"- pregunto Omar sin dejar de vigilar al enemigo.

"No…no es nada…es solo que…algo me está atormentando mucho"- dijo Angie con angustia.

"Pero de que se trata"- pregunto Omar.

"Bueno, en realidad es…es"- dijo Angie cuando de repente, se escuchaba un ruido que provenía de su lado izquierdo.

Todos miraron de que se trataba de un misil en aproximación, iba en dirección hacia ellos, muchas aves estaban muy atormentadas por sus propias vidas, Brian y Luis trataban de esquivar el misil, hacían maniobras, y volaban por diferentes lados, pero era inútil, el misil los seguía, y estaba a unos pocos metros para llegar al blanco.

"Rayos, no puedo esquivarlo, estamos a menos de 200 metros de que nos alcance el misil, no tendremos oportunidad"- dijo Brian muy arrepentido.

El misil ya estaba a unos metros para alcanzarlos, las vidas de las aves corrían cada vez más en riesgo.

"Chicos…sujétense todos, creo que pegara por la parte trasera"- exclamo Omar.

Todos hicieron caso, Angie corrió con la mochila hacia Omar.

"Sujétate, esto ya es muy arriesgado"- exclamo Omar.

"Eso lo intento, pero no solo temo por ellos, temo mucho por mi hijo"- dijo Angie abrazando fuertemente con un ala la mochila, de donde se encontraba Blu.

Y para complicar aún más las cosas, el misil termino pegando por la parte trasera del helicóptero, afortunadamente no causo que la nave explotara, pero si ocurría una gran desgracia cuando el helicóptero comenzaba a caer, girando alocadamente.

"Sujétense amigos, esto estará mucho peor de lo que imagine"- dijo Brian.

En ese momento, una idea se le ocurrió en la mente de Omar, saco sobre su caja de herramientas, unas 5 mochilas, donde incluían paracaídas.

"Escuchen amigos, tenemos 5 paracaídas en nuestra nave caída, y son 15 aves que tenemos aquí, intentaremos amarrarlos con unas cuerdas especiales, serán 3 aves por paracaídas, pero tenemos poco tiempo para que se salven, debemos hacerlo rápido, Luis, ayúdame con ellos"- dijo Omar empezando a amarrar a las aves.

Les llevo más de 10 min en hacer ese trabajo, pero lo habían logrado, y al abrir la puerta trasera, empezaron a lanzar a las aves.

"Bien, son ustedes los últimos, nosotros les decimos en cuando saltan"- dijo Omar.

"Gracias señor, estaremos en deuda con ustedes"- dijo una guacamaya color verde, pero justo cuando estaban por saltar, Angie los detuvo.

"Esperen…antes de que se vallan, quiero pedirles un favor"- dijo Angie con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

"Que ocurre"- pregunto la misma ave color verde.

Angie miro su mochila, la abrió completamente, y termino sacando a Blu, quien se encontraba dormido.

"Quiero que mantengan a salvo a mi hijo"- dijo Angie al no aguantar las lágrimas.

"Pero de que estas hablando, no puedes abandonar a tu…"- dijo Omar cuando volvió a ser interrumpido una vez más.

"Los merengues quieren llevárselo"- dijo Angie mirando con algo de seriedad a Omar.

"Discúlpame si esto estaba algo oculto…pero resulta que hay un guacamayo que es igualmente a él, pero es Rojo, es 5 años más grande que él, y resulta que era parte de mi familia, pero lo que más me impacto de él, es que no quería vengarse de mi o de mi esposo, quería vengarse de su propio hermano"- dijo Angie con muchas lágrimas.

Omar estaba algo impactado, entonces él y sus compañeros ya sabían la verdadera respuesta, ellos querían algo más que solo Dinero o cosas valiosas, ellos quería secuestrar al hijo de Angie.

"Por favor, cuidado, después de todo, estará de ahora en adelante en un gran cuidado"- dijo Angie entregando su hijo al guacamayo verde.

El ave tomo al pequeño, sujetándolo con delicadeza.

"Si sales convida, te prometo en que te lo regresaremos"- dijo el ave.

"Salgan ahora mismo, ya vienen otra vez"- dijo Omar.

Todos salieron, abrieron su paracaídas, cayendo libremente para poder aterrizar en tierra, en cambio, los 3 integrantes del equipo Blaugrana, junto con Angie, trataron de sujetarse lo más fuerte posible, ya que estaban aproximándose a tierra, pero su caída sería muy dura para ellos.

"Tierra a la vista"- señalo Brian un campo lleno de árboles.

"Sujétense todos"- dijo Luis.

Omar abrazo a Angie con fuerza, intentando ayudarla de algo que estaba por ocurrió.

Y el momento había sucedido, el helicóptero continuo cayendo de una manera cada vez más mortal, hasta terminar sobre los árboles, por suerte, estaban a unos 10 cm del piso, pero la nave estaba volteada de cabeza. Y los halcones e guacamaya azul, quedaron inconscientes.

Después de 10 min de desmayo, Omar comenzaba a reaccionar, afortunadamente solo tenía un rasguño grave en la cabeza, pero eso no era lo que le afectaba, le afectaba la vida de sus compañeros.

Ingreso volando por el helicóptero ya caído, buscando si había alguna señal de vida.

"Amigos, se encuentran todos bien"- pregunto Omar.

Nadie contestaba, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, escucho una dos voces que provenían de arriba.

"Omar…Om…ar"- dijo alguien arriba.

Omar al escuchar eso, fue volando hacia arriba, vio que se trataba de Brian, quien se encontraba gravemente herido, desde la cabeza hasta su estómago, Luis trataba de darle los primeros auxilios, para su fortuna, sobrevivirá.

"Se encuentran bien los dos"- pregunto Omar.

"Estamos bien amigo"- dijo Luis.

Omar parecía ya estar tranquilo, cuando de repente…

"HAY NO!, Angie"- grito Omar saliendo a buscarla dentro del helicóptero.

Omar busco por todo el interior, cuando pareciera que se estaba dando por vencido, alcanzo a ver una pluma azul celeste.

"Debe de ser Angie, pero donde esta"- pregunto Omar saliendo del helicóptero.

Y para su sorpresa, pudo verla que estaba apoyada en un árbol, pero al verla bien, tenía muchas heridas, incluyendo también, un cuchillo que termino atravesándola, eso reacciono mucho a Omar, por lo que fue volando directo a ella.

"Angie!, te encuentras bien"- pregunto Omar.

"cof…si Omar…cof"- escupió sangre la pobre guacamaya.

"No te preocupes, también soy experto en dar medicinas, te prometo que estarás curada al 100, y te regresaremos a tu hijo"- dijo Omar muy seguro.

"Cof…Omar…quiero…pedirte algo"- dijo con resistencia Angie tomando su ala derecha.

"Lo que quieras, si es en salvarte, así será"- dijo Omar.

Angie negó con la cabeza, cosa que términos sorprendiendo a Omar.

"Omar…si has salvado mucho a las demás aves…entonces creo que serás un gran padrastro para Blu…por favor…si encuentras al ave que lo tiene…quiero que lo cuides mucho…dale un hogar, se su familia, promete que harás lo posible para que pueda vivir por muchos años, sin mencionar también su futura familia que le espera"- dijo Angie con mucha dificultar, sin mucho aire en sus pulmones.

"No…no Angie, no puedes dejarlo así, él te necesita, tu eres su madre"- dijo Omar algo alterado.

"Lose, pero así podre irme tranquilamente a descansar en paz, seguramente su padre y esposo mío ya me está esperando, viviré en otra vida, pero por favor, has lo que te digo, quiero ver que Blu, sea un ave, que pueda tenerlo todo, como nosotros que no pudimos tener, solo quiero que viva…Feliz"- termino por decir Angie cuando lamentablemente cayo su cabeza en el suelo, su corazón ya no latía, y era muy grave el dolor que sentía por el accidente, había muerto lentamente.

Omar se quedó paralizado, bajo lentamente su cabeza, derramando pocas lágrimas que liberaba, pero trataba de poner un poco de resistencia para aguantar su llanto.

Después de unos minutos más, tomo ligeramente el cuerpo, buscando algún objeto para tratar de guardarla.

Pero de repente, escucho una sirena que se aproximaba, era un camión del equipo Blaugrana.

Omar se puso un poco contento al ver que ya estaban algo a salvo.

"Omar, ya estamos salvados, listo para…"- dijo Luis cuando vio que llevaba cargando a Angie, quien lamentablemente ha fallecido.

"No me digas que ella"- pregunto Luis.

"Si amigo, no pudimos salvarla, mi misión, fue fallida"- dijo algo decaído Omar.

El camión había llegado, llevándose a los halcones a sus revisiones, y cargaron en camilla a Angie, para tratar de al menos experimentar sus heridas.

En el camión, venían todas las aves que habían rescatado, afortunadamente todos ya estaban con buena salud, pero si era urgente en llevarlos a los lugares totalmente seguros.

Omar alcanzo a ver al ave color verde, quien sorpresivamente, venia cargando a Blu, teniendo alguna esperanza de que al menos su madre lograra salir con vida.

El ave logro ver a Omar, quien se aproximaba hacia ella.

"Señor, su madre está aquí"- pregunto el ave.

Omar simplemente respiro profundamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

"Espere…no me diga que ella"- pregunto el ave.

"Es verdad, ella desafortunamente murió, pero me pidió un nuevo favor y debo cumplirlo, debo cuidarlo de ahora en adelante, tomare mi responsabilidad de tipo papa, en darle un hogar a este pequeño, después de todo, vivo solo, y quiero tener a alguien de compañía"- dijo Omar acariciando con suavidad a Blu.

"Yo estoy seguro que lo cumplirá, después de todo, has salvado la vida a los que más salieron afectados, entonces creo que serás el indicado de poder estar cerca de este pequeño"- dijo el ave quien extendió con Blu en sus alas para entregárselo.

Omar tomo con mucha precaución a Blu, viendo como levemente abría sus ojos, mostrando sus ojos color marrón, y viendo frente a frente a Omar.

"Papa!"- contesto Blu de manera tierna.

Omar simplemente sonrió, su corazón comenzaba a ser llenado, estaba bien decidido, su nueva responsabilidad de ahora en adelante, era cuidar a Blu.

* * *

**5 días después.**

5 días después de la tragedia, lograron finalmente llegar a Rio de Janeiro, donde Omar, junto con sus compañeros, Luis y Brian, y de los que sobrevivieron en esta guerra, quien posteriormente, aun no finalizaba, recibieron un pequeño reconocimiento, en agradecimiento de su gran trabajo, por haber rescatado a muchas aves que habían traído desde los Estados unidos.

Los merengues continuaban amenazando en otras partes del mundo, pero los Blaugranas no se rendían en controlar el mal de ellos, por lo que el bien, siempre salía en adelante.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva tarea para Omar, el héroe de la guerra, el halcón que continua sacrificando su vida por los demás, continuando rescatando a mas aves de más países del mundo, tiene de aquí en sus últimos años que quedan de vida…cuidar al hijo de una de las aves que quería mucho, y que le deseo lo mejor para toda su vida…Blu.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí fue el segundo cap de mi segundo fic.**

**Como lo dicen también en la realidad, visca Barca, y no ala Madrid.**

**Ojala les haya gustado la lectura, que sea mucho de su gran agrado, esto no es más que el comienzo, lo siguiente seguramente les gustara aún más.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo para todos desde México!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**PD: espero sus reviews.**

**Chau!**


	3. El inicio

**Como han estado mis amigos lectores emplumados, de regreso una vez más con este tercer cap de mi segundo fic, como siempre, que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir aquí se las dejo, disfrútenla.**

* * *

**"El inicio "**

Mientras la victoria Blaugrana se celebraba momentáneamente, los Merengues tuvieron que regresar en dirección a su base secreta, al no tener al objetivo valioso en su poder, sería una de las malas noticias para el ejército, y más para su jefe.

"Esto está mal, creo que recibiremos el peor castigo que nos dará el jefe"- repetía muchas veces Miguel.

"Estuvimos muy cerca de conseguirlo, pudimos inclusive arrebatarlo mientras su nave iba cayendo…si no fuera por esa ave de pacotilla"- exclamo Santiago con odio hacia Omar.

Las discusiones entre, Santiago y Miguel ocasionaron que David perdiera la cabeza y de un movimiento repentino termino usando una pistola para disparar por el cielo, haciendo que ambos halcones detuvieran su discusión.

"Ustedes dos, ya cállense!, no ven que estoy viendo una mejor mentira para nuestro jefe"- dijo enojado David.

"Lo teníamos David, estuvimos a punto de tomar a esa pequeña ave azul"- dijo algo serio Santiago.

"Nunca habíamos perdido nada valioso, esta sería la primera vez que nos sucede, que es lo que haremos en estos momen…"-Justo cuando iba a terminar Miguel, David termina tomando su cuello y lo estrangula por un momento.

"No tienes por qué asustarte, después de todo, tu serás el que le dirás el mensaje"- dijo David.

"Espere…yo!"-exclamo Miguel.

* * *

El mensaje tuvo que enviarse desde la radio, se conectó desde una isla desierta, cerca de las costas de Australia, y en la isla, se encontraba un gran castillo, repleto de muchos guardias halcones, protegiendo las entradas, vigilando de día y noche, y preparados para poder atacar a sus enemigos y defender el mal.

Y dentro del castillo, se encontraba un Águila Calva, quien al escuchar el mensaje de sus halcones, lo hizo molestar completamente, al terminar, aventó su radio hasta quebrarlo en mil pedazos.

"NO PUEDE SER!, maldito David, es la primera vez que me fallas para el ejército"- exclamo el guacamayo, quien al parecer, era el Rey de los merengues.

El Guacamayo comenzó a caminar en círculos y empezaba en idear algunos planes nuevos para tratar de capturar al pequeño guacamayo azul.

"Como pudo ser posible que un simple pequeño, no pueda ser capturado, al menos su familia ha sido asesinada, pero está en manos de los malditos Blaugranas, no dejare que esa ave viva por muchos años, quiero verlo morir en estos momentos"- se golpeaba fuertemente el guacamayo por el fracaso de su objetivo.

En ese momento, un halcón llega hasta donde llega el Rey.

"Señor, su hijo adoptado quiere verlo"- dijo el guardia.

El alocado Rey se calmó un poco y se puso de una manera más calmada.

"Hazlo pasar"- dijo el Rey.

El guardia obedeció, abrió las puertas y dejo pasar a un pequeño guacamayo escarlata Rojo.

"Hola Hijo, que te trae por aquí"- Pregunto el Águila.

"Hola Tío, vine porque algo malo estaba sucediendo contigo, asique quise venir a verte para ver que estaba pasando"- Quiso saber el pequeño.

"No es nada interesante, son cosas de adultos, pero no creo que sean de tu tipo"- Dijo el Águila.

"Y qué hay del objeto azul que tanto mencionabas, lo capturaron"- pregunto el pequeño.

El Águila al escuchar eso, simplemente volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Aún no lo hemos capturado, pero no te preocupes, volveré a entrenar una vez más al ejército, esta vez estarán más preparados y lo capturaran esta vez"- dijo el Rey.

"No te preocupes Tío, te prometo que yo cuando sea grande, te ayudare a conseguir lo que más quieras, y te prometo nunca fallarte"- contesto el pequeño con una mirada seria, poniéndose en una posición de soldado.

El Águila simplemente rio, y le contesto al pequeño.

"Ten paciencia Red, ten paciencia, recuerda que aún no estas de nuestra edad, tienes 7 años, pero cuando ya estés en el gran momento, podrás conseguir lo que más quieras, y además, recuerda que tu serás el próximo futuro Rey de mi ejército"- dijo el Águila cargando al pequeño.

"Lose, solo quiero que este momento ya llegue, y si aún ese objeto azul sigue sin ser atrapado, yo mismo lo acabare"- dijo con mucha seguridad Red.

El Águila simplemente acaricio su cabeza, volvió con el asunto de su nuevo plan, lo que el Rey todavía no sabía, era que Red, escondía un gran secreto, algo que nunca se lo quiso revelar, y mucho menos cuando empezara a llegar al trono.

"_Si aún sigues convida, te prometo en acabar con tu vida, tal vez mi propia familia ha sido asesinada, pero ellos no son lo más importante para mí, lo que más me importa, es en verte cara a cara, verte sufrir mucho, así como lo hiciste conmigo, y tu…hermanito…escucharas mi advertencia, yo, Red, el futuro Rey del ejercito merengue…pondré fin a tu vida…Blu"_

* * *

**Se supone que en el inicio de cualquier historia, tiene sus créditos del inicio y su sonido oficial, por lo cual simulare el inicio:**

** watch?v=YfGsArRQjKE**

_**Blu comenzó a adaptarse a su nueva vida en Rio.**_

_**Su nuevo protector, Omar, nunca quito ninguna pluma en él.**_

_**Aunque la guerra seguía en progreso, Omar ya no estaba en la edad correcta para luchar.**_

_**Desde entonces, Omar empezó a conocer a un halcón hembra, cuyo nombre era Mary.**_

_**Ambos iniciaron una relación muy amorosa, quien al final de los años, Omar termino proponiéndole matrimonio a su novia, Mary en su parte, acepto.**_

_**Después de la boda, la pareja recién casada, decidió en recorrer las playas brasileñas, mientras que los compañeros de Omar, cuidaban de Blu.**_

_**Mary soñaba con tener hijos, pero la mala noticia es que su sistema reproductivo no le permitía por algunos problemas, haciendo que la entristeciera mucho.**_

_**Omar al darse cuenta de eso, le convenció que ya no sería así, teniendo aquí a Blu, sería como si ella fuera su nueva madre.**_

_**Eso la hizo alegrar un poco mientras era apoyada por su amado, ambos halcones tenían como hijo adoptivo a Blu, un nuevo miembro de la familia.**_

_**Con el paso de los años, era el momento del retiro de Omar y sus secuaces.**_

_**Ambos halcones recibieron con honor sus medallas, al ser reconocidos en luchar por la justicia.**_

_**Tanto Omar como Mary, no dejaron de pensar en Blu, viéndolo crecer más y más hasta ser un gran guacamayo, teniendo un nuevo desafío en su vida, el cual estará por enfrentar prontamente.**_

_**Fin:**_

** watch?v=YfGsArRQjKE**

* * *

(**20 años después)**

Quien soy, seguro quieren saberlo, toda mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como lo pensé, las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para mí, ni para todas las aves que han sufrido mucho con esa etapa de la guerra, aún tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar ese tipo de cosas, siento que aun esto no ha acabado, puede que nos espere otras cosas pero aún peores, eso es lo que aun temo, no solo en mí mismo, sino por la vida de otras aves.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás entendí esa parte de que los halcones con uniforme blanco, conocidos como, Los merengues, me estaban buscando, lo que eso me hizo cuestionarlo durante todos los años, porque, no sé, pero lo que si se, y espero que siga así, es que todo ya acabo, que viene a todo eso, estoy hablando de que la guerra finalmente acabo, todo está más tranquilo, más relajado, y todas las aves están viviendo en paz por sus vidas, y eso es lo que siempre quiero, y que sea así por siempre.

Debería estar viviendo en una casa común y corriente, pero la verdad, jamás llegue en vivir en un lugar tan gigantesco como este, de que estoy hablando, hablo de que vivo en una mansión, es como si se juntaran 4 casas normales para formar una gran mansión como de este tipo, y la verdad, me siento muy feliz por haber llegado hasta este punto.

Pero hay algo que jamás he tenido, no he tenido a nadie que se me acercara, es decir, no he tenido nada de amigos, y siempre he sido el hazme reír de toda mi vida, tengo algunos recuerdos que aún no he podido olvidad, desde que estuve en primaria hasta la preparatoria, nose porque, pero siempre he recibido mucho apoyo, y todo se lo debo a mi Tío Omar, después de todo, el hizo todo por mí, ahora es mi turno en devolverle esos cuidados, ya que tiene algunas enfermedades que parecen ser muy graves, solo espero que se siga manteniendo en un mejor estado, aunque como lo dije antes, nunca tuve al mejor tío que me haya dado todo, ni siquiera me dijo desde un principio en que iba a pagar y comprar un lugar como de estos, pero además, en haber cuidado mucho de mi desde mi corta edad, como quisiera que mi madre estuviera muy orgullosa de mi, como la extraño, aun necesito mucho de ella, pero desgraciadamente el destino me hizo quitarlo, cuando Omar me conto sobre el día en que murió, me sentí muy terrible, me conto mucho sobre ese trágico accidente, el hizo todo para que se pudiera salvar, pero lamentablemente no fue así, su oxigeno le comenzó a fallar desesperadamente, y no pudo salvarse rápidamente, bueno, al menos ella está descansando en un lugar muy tranquilo, junto con mi padre.

Pero…hay algo que aún no he logrado comprender, mi padre, como era el, porque no estuvo conmigo cuando nací del huevo, y porque no pude conocer su rostro, quizá ande pensando en una cosa, es decir, y si el…no está muerto como ella misma me lo digo, que tal si…siga vivo, puede que eso sea imposible, pero porque no, como lo dicen por ahí, siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para descubrir la verdadera y nueva esperanza.

En fin, todo eso se vivió en el pasado, pero no descansare en tener esa esperanza de que él pueda estar vivo, al menos para mí, lo que sigue ahora, es continuar en seguir adelante, mi nombre es Blu, lose, como azul en inglés, pero es un buen nombre, tengo 15 años, y estoy por cursar la Preparatoria, la siguiente etapa de preparación, para empezar a dar mis primeros éxitos de mi vida, y jamás decepcionar a Omar, quien se le ve últimamente muy feliz, ya que está viviendo tranquilamente con mi tía Mary, su amor de la vida, y me alegra mucho de verlo una vez mas así, ojala espero tener a alguien que me vea por como soy, después de todo, no soy de esos machos que buscan placer, yo soy una ave que está hecha para amar…y espero que mi corazón pueda estar… lleno de amor

* * *

Una mañana nueva estaba iniciando, el sol empezaba a salir poco a poco, y dentro de la mansión, se encontraba un guacamayo azul, dormido tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando se escuchó que la puerta se estaba abriendo, y un halcón iba entrando a su habitación a despertarlo, con el desayuno en sus alas

"Blu, despierta hijo, ya amaneció"- dijo el halcón con voz femenina, era Mary, la tía de Blu.

"mmmm, buenos días tía"- saludo Blu comenzando a despertar.

"Espero que hayas descansado todo lo que pudiste, porque la Universidad te mantendrá despierto por 8 horas"- dijo en tono burlón Mary.

"No te preocupes por mi tía, jamás me duermo en clases, por lo visto soy el único que ha entendido todo"- dijo Blu.

"Lose, y me siento muy orgullosa de ti, me alegra que ya estés en lo último de la preparación, sé que la Prepa no es tan fácil de superar, al contrario, es muy difícil, pero al menos sé muy bien que lo podrás lograr"- dijo Mary acariciando el rostro de Blu, dejando a un lado su desayuno.

"Bueno Blu, yo me retiro, tengo que poner a mis sirvientes en que arreglen tu habitación"- dijo Mary mientras se retiraba.

"Ahh, y por cierto, Omar te está esperando en la sala, tiene algo muy especial para ti"- dijo Mary saliendo del habitación.

Blu miro su desayuno, un plato de panqueques con jugo de manzana, el mejor desayuno para empezar el nuevo día, por lo que termino en acabárselo hasta empezar a arreglarse.

* * *

**30 min después…**

Blu ya estaba arreglado, listo para irse a la Universidad, llego hasta la sala, en donde se encontraba Omar, sentado en su sillón especial, llevaba algo en sus alas.

"oo, buenos días Blu"- saludo Omar.

"Buenos días tío, mi tía Mari me dijo que necesitabas verme antes de que me fuera, cierto"- pregunto Blu.

"Si hijo, antes de que te fueras, quería darte algo especial, puede que finalmente haya acabado la guerra, y espero que no vuelva a darse por mucho tiempo, lo que vengo a decirte es…que quiero darte algo muy especial"- dijo Omar mientras revelaba sobre sus alas, un collar de oro, en forma de un rifle de asalto.

"Sé que me quedan muy pocos años más de vida hijo, pero le prometí mucho a tu madre que daría lo que fuera para poder cuidarte, y mantenerte de los peligros que andan existiendo en estos momentos, y se también que ya estás muy grande como para enfrentarlos tu solo, lo único que quiero es…mantenerte a salvo"- dijo Omar mientras empezaba a toser levemente, llamando la atención de Blu.

Blu corrió para estar a su lado, lo recostó en el sillón, tenía en su vaso lo que quedaba de jugo, por lo que se lo dio para que le ayudara un poco.

"Tío…te agradezco mucho lo que hacer por mí, no lo niego, nunca pensé en que llegaría hasta esta vida, y me alegra que andes haciendo por mí, pero recuerda que estas en una situación que es de vida a muerte, necesitas estar en buena salud"- dijo Blu para tomar el collar de Omar, comenzando en ponérselo.

"No te preocupes por mí, hijo, no lo digo por vergüenza, solo quiero que lo entiendas"- dijo Omar de manera segura.

Blu sonrió levemente, por lo que termino abrazando cuidadosamente a su tío para no lastimarlo.

"Lo entiendo, perfectamente"- dijo Blu.

"Bien Blu, será mejor que llegues a tiempo a tu primer día de clases, la universidad te empieza a invadir de los nervios, pero como te lo dijo Mari, lo podrás lograr"- dijo Omar deseándole suerte a Blu.

Blu simplemente hizo seña de te lo prometo, saliendo de la mansión, para lograr volando en camino a su siguiente destino.

* * *

**45 min después…**

Después de un largo tiempo, Blu había llegado a la universidad autónoma de Brasil, conocido como, UVB, era un lugar muy grande, tenía 5 pisos, mide más de 50m, y muchas aves comenzaban a llegar para comenzar una nueva preparación.

Blu caminaba lentamente mientras admiraba el lugar, mientras pensaba en su mente.

"_Valla, sí que es un lugar muy gigante, tan solo mírenlo, tiene 5 pisos, está al 100 por ciento de limpia, pero quiero conocer también su interior, solo espero tener algo que jamás pude tener durante mi vida escolar…amigos"_

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando termino chocando de cabeza hacia otra ave, provocando que tirara accidentalmente algunos cuadernos que llevaba en sus alas.

"Auch!, oye, fíjate por donde caminar tonto, andas sordo"- susurro el ave con voz femenina.

"Opps, perdón, no fue mi intención en chocar contigo"- dijo Blu tratando de ayudar al ave.

"mi rostro, ojala no me falte ningún…"- dijo la hembra, pero se quedó callada por un momento mientras miraba a Blu.

"Perdóname, no quería que yo…"- trato de disculparse cuando vio que la hembra lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, Blu al verla también, quedo con ojos cuadrados.

El ave que estaba teniendo Blu, era una guacamaya azul celeste, con ojos color verde turquesa, y una hermosa figura que mostraba en su cuerpo.

"Amm…puedes ya…soltarme"- dijo la hembra, quien empezaba a sonrojarse un poco.

"Que, así claro, lo siento"- reacciono a Blu mientras soltaba a la hembra, ayudándola a recoger sus cuadernos.

"Discúlpame si te haya chocado accidentalmente, si aún sigues molesta, me disculpo mucho"- se lamentó Blu.

"No, descuida, no me dolió mucho, es solo que tan poco me fije bien"- dijo la guacamaya.

"Bueno, uno también se preocupa por lo que hizo, ya sabes, buzo caperuza próximamente, para mi claro"- dijo Blu en tono de burla, provocando que la guacamaya se riera.

"Eres muy gracioso, cómo te llamas por cierto"- pregunto la guacamaya.

"Me llamo Blu, azul en inglés, como el cielo claro"- se presentó.

"Valla, es un lindo nombre…el mío es Perla"- se presentó la guacamaya.

"Valla, es un nombre muy hermoso, como tu claro"- dijo Blu de manera nerviosa.

Perla sonrió levemente, sintiendo un ligero rubor en su rostro, Blu por su parte, comenzó a conocer a uno de los primeros amigos de toda su vida, quien en su contrario, empezar a hablar con una chica.

"Vienes a esta institución"- pregunto Blu más calmado.

"Por supuesto, vengo a cursar el primer semestre"- dijo Perla.

"Genial, eso también me está sucediendo a mi"- dijo Blu.

"Que bien"- dijo Perla.

"Amm, oye, te gustaría…recorrer y conocer la escuela…conmigo"- pregunto algo nervioso Blu.

Perla por un momento lo dudo, empezaba a conocer al guacamayo, pero no estaría nada mal en hacerle algo de compañía.

"Claro, me encantaría"- Dijo Perla con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Blu se emocionó mucho, entro con Perla a la universidad, pero mientras ellos entraban, 3 guacamayos miraban al par de los azules.

"Que anda haciendo Perla con ese tonto"- pregunto otro guacamayo azul, al igual que Blu, pero con una cabellera larga.

"No lose, pero tu novia lo tiene muy sujetado de su ala"- dijo el ave color marrón.

"Que piensas hacer Roberto"- pregunto el ave color Amarillo.

"Lo que siempre hago cuando alguien está cerca de mi novia…Cesar, Dante, síganme"- Exclamo Roberto mientras seguía a Blu y Perla hasta entrar a la Universidad.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado mucho.**

**Les tengo buenas noticias, a pesar de que me falte poco tiempo para entrar a universidad, mi horario no será tan pesado como lo pensé, por lo que seguiré actualizando seguidamente.**

**Y como siempre, acepto sus reviews, me gustaría también saber si les está interesando mucho mi segundo proyecto.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México, y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	4. Mal Dia

**Bien amigos, este es otro cap más, después de un buen tiempo en no actualizar este fic, por fin se da otro cap más.**

**Como siempre, disfruten de la lectura y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**"Mal Día"**

Entrándonos a la universidad autónoma de Brasil, conocida como UVB, Blu miraba todos los lugares y el ambiente que se vivía, un par de fuentes hermosas y algunas flores bellas de colores rosas, blancos y amarillas que rodeaban el lugar, acompañado de su nueva conocida, Perla, un lleno de guacamayos de diferentes especies, incluyendo también a otras aves más de diferentes especies, sin mencionar también a los directivos del plantel y los maestros de la universidad.

"Valla, sí que es una escuela muy grande"- decía Blu algo sorprendido.

"No sé en qué salón podrá tocarnos, pero espero que sea un lugar de puras chicas"- decía Perla con algo de sarcasmo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo los chicos?"

"no es nada en tu contra, es solo que…bueno…yo"- cuando Perla estaba por contarle a Blu la verdadera razón de los chicos, una campana y un micrófono empezaron a hacer ruido, dando la siguiente información.

"_atención por favor UVB, primero que nada, quisiera darles una vez mas la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes que vuelven a estudiar a este plantel, saben que es un honor tenerlos con los brazos abiertos, a diferencia de los nuevos, necesitamos que sigan estas reglas, pero antes de llegar a eso, necesitamos que por favor tanto machos como hembras, pasen a las casillas a recoger sus fichas de asignación, hay conocerán el nombre de sus respectivos y nuevas aulas"- _esas fueron las instrucciones por parte de la dirección general.

Blu y Perla estaban algo nerviosos, ya que ellos mismos podían conocer el nombre de sus respectivos salones.

"Bueno…creo que"- tartamudeo Blu.

"Ire a conocer mi nuevo salón"- dijo Perla.

"Eso mismo iba a ser…pero, ¿y si quedamos juntos?"

"Bueno, apenas empezamos a conocernos, pero si llegamos a estar juntos, creo que seremos buenos amigos"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, yo espero lo mismo"

"Iré a conocer mis resultados, deberías hacer lo mismo"

Tanto Perla como Blu fueron a sus respectivos casilleros para conocer sus salones, Blu quien era el más nervioso de todo el plantel, parecía no estar convencido con lo que iba a conseguir, fue entonces que uno de los empleados termino dando un pequeño sobre con el nombre y número de su salón.

"Bueno, espero que esto sea de la buena suerte"- se dejó Blu listo para abrir el sobre, pero en ese momento, un guacamayo color Marrón fue directo hacia el para agarrarlo del ala y arrastrarlo en el suelo.

"Oye!, que rayos te sucede!"- se quejó Blu al ser arrastrado por esa ave.

El ave quien seguirá arrastrando a Blu, se dirigía en camino al baño de machos, donde se encontraba una ave amarilla.

"Escúchame!, soy un ave con mis derechos propios, te exijo que me sueltes y me expliques lo que estás haciendo"- dijo Blu algo molesto.

"Porque mejor no te callas y escuchar a nuestro amo, me parece que tienes mucho que aclarar"- dijo el ave Marrón.

"Gracias Cesar, ahora espérame con Dante en la salida, déjame hablar con este gusano azul"- una voz se escuchó detrás de Blu, se hizo la aparición de otro guacamayo azul igual a él, pero más fuerte y un poco más alto de lo normal.

Cesar y Dante salió del baño, dejando a solas a Blu con el guacamayo, al parecer, con un aspecto no muy agradable.

"A sí que tú, mi estimado guacamayo, siendo nuevo en esta institución, ¿cómo eres capaz, de llegar a este colegio para poner sus sucias alas sobre las hermosas y delicadas alas de mi novia?"- dijo el guacamayo con el enojo en alto.

"Contéstame primero esta pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú, y no entiendo a lo que estás diciendo"- Blu no entendió a lo que decía el extraño

"Valla, creo que me quieres hacer el difícil, bueno, contestare a tus preguntas, mi nombre es Roberto, y tengo más de 1 años que estudio en este lugar, pero apartándonos de todo eso, no creas que lo que hiciste tiene precio"

"Que estas intentando decirme, yo solo vengo a cumplir un deber, no busco problemas"

"Pues más vale que eso hagas, siempre y cuando que sea lejos de mi novia, o de lo contrario, sabrás toda mi furia y fuerza que liberare hacia ti…será mejor que no me hagas ponerme en ese punto"- Roberto estaba más que claro con lo que decía, el oído y el enojo que mostraba hacia Blu provocaba que el mismo se sintiera nervioso y algo atemorizado, pensando que algo malo estaría por suceder.

Al haber abandonado el baño Roberto, Blu se alivió del alboroto que habia tenido unos instantes, pero habia un pequeño problemas, Roberto no le habia mencionado el nombre de su novia, eso hizo que su miedo volviera a aparecer, pero mucho más grande de lo normal.

"No soy el indicado para buscar problemas, no entiendo a todo lo que se refería ese tal Roberto, pero esto se está volviendo muy confuso para mí, quizá si regreso con Perla y olvido este problema, nada de eso paso"

Blu estaba seguro en sí mismo que todo era una sola confusión, Roberto solo trato de llamarle la atención, pero eso lo tomo como un simple juego, es un peligroso error.

* * *

Al haber regresado en las afueras de las aulas, algunas aves ya estaban dentro de sus áreas escolares, mientras que otras aun sacaban resultados de sus sobres para conocer sus aulas, Blu estaba posado en una fuente, listo para revisar su resultado, cuando de pronto.

"Hola Blu"

"Ya te dije que yo…oh, hola Perla"

"Q sucede contigo, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Bueno, resulta que tuve un pequeño problema con el cajero, pero nada importante"

"Me da gusto, justo estaba por revisar mi nuevo salón, pero decidí buscarte primero para que juntos lo veamos"- respondió Perla algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, igual estaba por revisarlo, pero no me haría mal en saberlo contigo"- detallo Blu mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Entonces, Blu y Perla mostraron sus sobres, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza, cada quien habría su sobre y miraba el nombre y número de su salón.

"Blu"

"Si Perla"

"Puedes decirme que te toco"

"Bueno…dice, salón D…número 1"

"¿Enserio dice eso?"

"Es totalmente seguro, ¿a ti cual te toco?"

Perla estaba algo nerviosa, pero su rostro mostraba una ligera felicidad.

"Mira"- Perla le mostro la carta, llevándose Blu la sorpresa, su carta decía lo mismo, salón D…numero 1

"Eso, ¿quiere decir qué?

"Si Blu, somos compañeros de grupo"- respondió Perla con una sonrisa.

"Yo…nose que decir, supongo que esto será…incomodo"

Puede que en el principio, pero déjame decirte que esto será muy divertido, ya sabes, trabajos y tareas, exposiciones y proyectos, hasta superar las pruebas de los exámenes más difíciles, y que mejor forma de empezarlos contigo"- respondió Perla mientras tomaba el ala de Blu.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Pues, a donde más tontito, hay que ir a nuestro salón para empezar el ciclo"- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

Aunque los primeros minutos era algo eternos para Blu después de su discusión en el baño con Roberto, podía olvidar lo que fue el mal entendido y empezar el año con Perla, lo que él no sabía, era que Roberto comenzaba a ser testigo con lo que sucedía, viendo como Blu iba caminando hacia su salón con Perla.

* * *

**8 horas después…**

El primer dia de clases habia terminado, todos los alumnos incluyendo los nuevos estaban satisfechos, algunos casi medio dormidos y otros sin actitud positiva en aprender, mientras que los demás totalmente ansiosos por conocer los próximos días de las clases, entre ellos Blu y Perla, quienes se encontraban fuera de la institución.

"Valla, sí que estuvo muy pesado esto"- se quejó Blu.

"El profesor Héctor si que es muy duro con nosotros, quiere que aprendamos estrictamente sus fórmulas"- respondió Perla algo molesta por la clase.

"Bueno, pero ve el lado positivo, no hay nada de tarea, estamos libres"

"Eso no hay que dudarlo…Bueno Blu, yo tengo que irme, mi familia me debe de estar esperando, te veo mañana, de acuerdo"

"O sí, claro claro, yo bueno, también estaba por irme, jeje"

"Pero recuerda, no olvides en ayudarme con lo que necesito, de acuerdo"

"Está bien, de acuerdo"- habiendo dicho esto, Perla esbozo una sonrisa, antes de irse, se acercó hacia Blu para besarlo en la mejilla"

"Nos vemos Blu"- se despidió Perla sonriendo mientras se alejaba de la escuela, posteriormente dirigiéndose a las favelas de Rio de janeiro, aunque Blu no supo exactamente donde vivía.

"A…adiós"- Blu se quedó muy congelado, no habia esperado eso, se quedó petrificado por un momento después de recibir el beso de Perla, un momento muy curioso para Blu.

Al haberse despedido de Perla, Blu iba de regreso a su mansión, donde sus tíos lo estarían esperando, sin dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado antes de comenzar en las clases.

"_Perla es una chica muy linda, me pregunto si…que, no no no, claro que no, como es posible que ande pensando en eso…aunque, talvez si se lo digo con…esperen, pero si ella tiene novio, no quiero arruinar su felicidad, ni mucho menos imaginarme con lo que pasaría si llegara a estar con ella, se que esto suena rápido, pero apenas la estoy conociendo, además, aun no estoy seguro si empiezo a sentir algo por ella, talvez con el paso del tiempo lograre que nuestra amistad sea justa y divertida_"

Blu estaba algo nervioso, pero estaba decidido en lo que pensaba, mientras más alejado estaba, casi cerca llegaría a su mansión, pero entonces…

"Ibas a irte sin despedirte"- una voz termino siguiendo a Blu, lo cual se le hizo totalmente conocida.

"Pero que!, ¿Roberto?"- pregunto Blu algo sorprendido.

"Valla, creo que mi nombre no lo olvidaste, pero al diablo con eso, lo volviste hacer, y eso no te lo perdonare por segunda vez"- dijo Roberto totalmente enojado.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Hablo de mi novia, te advertí recientemente que no te acercaras a ella, pero lo tomaste como un juego, eso es lo que lamentaras el día de hoy"

"espera, no sé de qué tanto hablas, pero ni se quién es tu novia"

"Aunque no sepas su nombre, no te da tu derecho de que salgas con ella, ahora mismo sentirás el dolor al no meterte conmigo"- dijo Roberto empezando a acercarse lentamente, pero no venía solo, atrás de Blu se encontraban sus amigos, Cesar y Dante, una pelea 3 vs 1, Blu estaba metido en un gran problema, lo único que podía ser era aguantar la pelea.

"Oh oh"- se dijo Blu listo para recibir una buena paliza.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 horas después del primer día de clases, mientras el transcurso del día seguía, Perla continuaba su camino hacia su casa, se estaba dirigiendo hacia las favelas, lugar donde evitaban los pandilleros, donde lamentablemente ocurre una guerrilla, para ella le cuesta mucho el tener que proteger su propia vida, ya que tiene el riesgo de perder a cualquiera de sus familiares, incluyendo la de su padre y madre, después de algunos minutos más de caminata, Perla logro llegar a su casa.

"hija!, me alegra mucho de verte"- contesto un guacamayo azul, pero mas grande y con un peinado al estilo militar.

"Hola Papi, no esperaba verte tan temprano"- saludo Perla con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

"Bueno, hoy me dejaron salir más temprano, pero eso te lo platico luego, como te fue en tu primer día?"

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal para ser el primer dia, aunque el inico fue algo sorpresivo"

"Que intentas decir, ¿acaso te trataron de amenazar?, ¿te hicieron daño esos desgraciados, tu sabes bien que con mi hija no se…"

"No no, nada de eso, de hecho, digamos que termine chocando con otro guacamayo, igual a nosotros"

"De seguro fue Roberto, a veces puede llegar a ser algo travieso"

"En realidad, no fue el, fue otro guacamayo"

"Otro como nosotros"

"Si, al principio se mostraba nervioso cuando chocamos, pero sabes, me agrado su carisma y forma de ser"

"Bueno, mientras no sea como los demás, de seguro podrán ser buenos amigos, porque no lo traes algún día y pueda serle firme frente a frente"

"No creo que sea lo correcto, aunque me agrado lo que dijiste"- al haber terminado su conversación con su padre, Perla regreso subiendo a su habitación, con una sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

"Parece que nuestra hija viene felizmente, no lo crees Eduardo"- dijo una guacamaya azul celeste recargándose en el pecho de su macho.

"No lo dudes Diana, a veces quisiera volver a ser joven para seguirla hasta las clases"

" .ja, en tus sueños loro cilíndrelo"

Eduardo y Diana se rieron levemente por ese chiste, no se sentían mal de vivir en las favelas a pesar de que ocurre mucho caos, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, excepto Perla.

Con forme avanzaba el día y la noche comenzaba a llegar, arriba de las favelas, Perla se encontraba posada en su hogar, mirando el bello cielo nocturno, acompañado de las estrellas blancas iluminando su camino, todo era un momento muy relajante.

"Y bien…¿Cómo se encuentra mi chiquita bonita?"- llamo una ave detrás de Perla, la voz le era conocida, aunque no reacciono felizmente.

"Roberto, que…¿qué haces aquí?"- dijo Perla con un tono de nerviosismo y molestia.

"Pues, quería pasar a ver como estabas, menos mal que lo estas al cien, después de todo nadie estuvo tan cerca de ti"

"Roberto, ya basta con eso, ya hablamos sobre eso, no se me hace justo que me andes siguiendo"

"pues debes de estar agradecida por lo que hago, siéntete afortunada de tener a un novio que siempre te da la mejor protección, y no olvides también que seguirás siendo mía por toda la vida"- Roberto sonaba muy enserio, solo bastaba que Perla se enojara en su interior, de hecho ya era mucho de la suya que estará completamente sobreprotector

"solo no sigas detrás de mí, eso es lo único que quiero"

"bueno, por mí no hay problema, solo recuerda lo que dije, nadie te amara más como yo lo hago"- Roberto se acercó hacia Perla para besarla, sin embargo, termino besando su mejilla, ya que Perla se habia volteado para evitar que lo besara en el pico, haciendo que el mismo se enojara, se dio la vuelta para tomar vuelo y regresar por donde vino, sus palabras no mentían, y su actitud era más agresiva cada vez que hablaba de otra ave, eso solo hacía sentir mal a Perla, no esperaba tener una relación muy complicada y con mucha agresividad, ella lo único que ella quería era un buen guacamayo con buena carisma, buenos sentimientos y un buen amor puro, con Roberto definitivamente no encontraría nada de eso.

"Bueno, al menos Blu está viviendo mejor de lo que me encuentro yo"- pensaba Perla algo neurótica, pero cada vez que mencionaba su nombre no evitaba poner una pequeña sonrisa, sin mencionar también el pequeño rubor que llevaba en su rostro.

* * *

Pero lo que Perla no sabía, era que Blu no habia llegado a su mansión, ni siquiera se encontraba caminando por la calle, Blu se encontraba inconsciente dentro de un bote de basura, Roberto fue el responsable de haberlo dejado muy mal.

"Ummm, mi…cabeza"- Blu comenzaba a despertar lentamente, llevándose una no muy buena sorpresa.

"Pero, en donde rayos estoy, ¿acaso es un bote de basura?"- Blu estaba algo sorprendido, al sentir que estaba en el interior del bote de basura, busco las puertas de salida para salir de ahí, cuando encontró la puerta, logro salir de ahí desesperadamente, llevándose la sorpresa de que habia oscurecido.

"!santas plumas!, debo regresar rápido a la mansión, mis tíos deben de estar muy preocupados por mi ausencia"- aviando dicho esto, Blu regreso lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mansión, olvidándose de los moretones y algunos rasguños marcados que llevaba en su cuerpo, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de sus tíos, pensando de toda su ausencia, las respuestas no serán nada buenas, incluyendo también el mal día que vivió hoy.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos míos, eso fue todo por hoy, un buen tiempo de no haber actualizado este fic, finalmente da su continuación.**

**Como les pareció esto, ¿habrá una pelea entre Blu hacia Roberto?**

**Como creen que seguirá esta historia, si quieren saber la verdad, deben seguir leyendo.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos a todos desde México!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	5. Vida Complicada

**Bien señoras y señores, aquí una vez más con otro cap mas de este fic, como siempre, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Vida complicada**

En la gran mansión de donde vivía Blu, la pareja vieja de halcones, Omar y Mari empezaban a ponerse preocupados y poco a poco empezaban a perder un poco la tranquilidad, entre ellos el más afectado era Omar, la ausencia de Blu solo duraría 8 horas como lo indicaba la universidad, pero no todo un dia.

"¿Porque tarda tanto este muchacho?"- preguntaba Omar dando vueltas en círculos.

"No lose Omar, no creo que tarde en llegar, de seguro conoció a sus primeros amigos y quizá ande saliendo a lugares buenos"- dijo Mari calmando a su enojado esposo.

"No lose Mari, a veces puede ser un poco travieso, además, el mismo dijo que después de la escuela nos ayudaría con las cosas que nosotros ya no podemos hacer"

"Descuida, te juro que volverá, cuando se escuche el sonido de la entrada, el estará completamente bien"- Mari por un momento parecía tener fe en Blu, fue en ese mismo momento cuando se empezó a escuchar la puerta de la entrada, efectivamente tenía la razón Mari, Blu habia ingresado a la mansión, aunque, llevaba un estado nada bueno, eso fue lo que le llamo mucho la atención a Omar.

"Santas plumas, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?"- se alteró Omar al ver a Blu nada bien, se podía notar los golpes y los moretones que llevaba en su rostro, tenía lastimado el ala y tenía un ojo no tan morado.

"!Te dije muy bien que no te metieras en problemas!, mira cómo te dejaron las plumas y cuerpo, ¡enserio crees que burlarte de mis consejos te haría llegar a esto?"

"Tío espera, no es lo que tú crees…"

"No quiero nada de explicaciones, de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te ordene, ¡está claro!"- gritaba Omar en tono militar, esta vez dejando a Blu y a Mari algo asustados por como hablaba Omar, después de haber acabado su discusión se dirigió con algo de dificultad hacia su cuarto, con la ayuda de su bastón hasta llegar a su cama.

"Tia Mari…yo"

"No te preocupes, vamos a tu habitación, puedes contarme realmente lo que sucedió"

Tanto Blu como Mari fueron hacia la habitación de Blu, al momento de que cerraran la puerta sin que Omar los escuchara, Blu empezó a relatar lo que sucedió desde la mañana en su primer día, desde que conoció y termino siendo amigo de Perla, hasta que tuvo una pequeña bronca con Roberto que lamentablemente termino a golpes, lo cual Mari se sorprendiera después de escuchar lo último, ahora sabia porque eran los moretones y rasguños que llevaba en sus plumas.

"No lo entiendo, Mi Tío Omar no me dejo explicarle lo que sucedió realmente, creí que me escucharía como siempre"

"A veces puede ser algo fastidioso Blu, pero de no ser por él, de seguro no estaríamos teniendo esta gran mansión, supongo que es algo de lo que nosotros debemos regresarle, aunque, hay veces que puede pasarse un poco"

"¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Dudo que mañana este aquí, por lo que he estado escuchando, ira a una reunión con unos de sus ex compañeros de la guerra, el regresara en una semana"

"Porque no es capaz de estar con nosotros, inclusive contigo, a veces siento que necesitas mucha falta de el"

"No tienes por qué preocuparte cariño, últimamente me he cuidado sola, puede que Omar no pueda tener tiempo conmigo, pero el mismo sabe que no podía vivir si no estoy a su lado, ni siquiera aun cuando esta en sus viajes"

"Bueno, quizá en eso tengas razón, solo espero que algún dia de estos pueda entender, al menos por un poco"

"No es nada cariño, sé que puede ser duro, pero cuando entienda que lo que hizo estuvo mal, seguramente podrá entender lo que quería decirle, después de todo siempre pide muchas disculpas exageradas que hacen que me haga reír"

"Bueno, por ahora dejare que duerma, es muy tarde como para volver a explicar"

"Descuida Blu, procura en concentrarte escuela y regreses a la mansión, estoy segura que el mismo te pedirá la disculpa"- Mari por lo general era la que más cerca estaba de Blu, ya que en pocas ocasiones Omar casi no se acostumbraba en escuchar a los demás y hacer que entienda con lo que le dicen, quien sabe, puede que tenga sus razones, por ahora lo único que necesitaba Blu era en descansar y prepararse para el día de mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las favelas de Rio de Janeiro, muy lejos de donde vivía Perla, Roberto regresaba a su hogar y poder descansar después de tener una larga noche, sin mencionar la golpiza que le propuso a Blu después de encontrarlo en la salida de la UVB.

"Espero y no haya llegado tarde"- dijo Roberto llegando a su casa, prácticamente abriendo levemente la puerta sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido, espaba oscura la casa, creyendo que sus padres finalmente se hayan quedado dormidos, por un momento se alivio un poco al creer que lo habia logrado, pero despues de haber cerrado la puerta y justamente a punto de dirigirse a su habitación.

"Y bien…en donde estabas"- pregunto un guacamayo macho sentado en un sofá, lo que hizo que Roberto comenzara a asustarse un poco al escuchar la voz, definitivamente uno de sus padres no estaba tan dormido como lo esperaba.

"Pa…papa, cre…crei que tu"

"Más vale con empieces a poner criticas falsas y me expliques porque llegas tan tarde"- dijo su padre levantándose y acercándose a Roberto levemente.

"Bueno…yo…yo"

"Si no quieres decirme por las buenas, será mejor que lo haga por las malas, o me explicar muy bien que fue lo que hiciste o te volveré a dejar a dejar noqueado por tercera vez"- definitivamente el padre de Roberto hablaba en serio, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su propio hijo llega rapidamente otra ave mas, al parecer, se trataba de la madre de Roberto y esposa de su padre.

"Ya basta Rey, porque sigues con la intención de lastimar a tu propio hijo"- decía la guacamaya azul celeste.

"Si yo fuera tu Betty me movería de ahí y podría continuar con mi trabajo"

"Enserio crees que lo que haces es correcto, lastimar a tu propio hijo te hará sentir bien"- preguntaba Betty algo desesperada estando lo más cerca de Roberto.

"!Él debe de aguantarse, debe ser fuerte, debe empezar a ser como yo!, porque que crees que llega al escuela y todos sus compañeros temen de él, es así como debe de ser, ser fuerte y saber quién manda tanto en su escuela como en Rio"

"Lo que dices no tiene nada de valentía, lo único que te pido es que algún dia cambies y entiendas que lo que haces no es correcto, la amenaza no es lo indicado para este tipo de situaciones, y tú mismo lo sabes"

"Yo sé muy bien lo que hago Betty, sea como yo sea así seré con él, mi casa, mis reglas, ¡yo mando aquí!, creí que eso te lo habia dejado bien claro"

"! Cuando lo entenderás!, ¡porque nunca demuestras esa actitud positiva de la que tanto me has hablado, porque nunca quieres entender con lo que te digo, ¡no vivimos en la ciudad!,! no tenemos mucha comida!, ¡nuestro hijo necesita estar bien!, lejos de las favelas, ¿Esto no es importante para ti?, ¿!acaso en lo que piensas es en matarte?!"

"Eso ni pensarlo Betty, pero esto no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ustedes, de no ser por mí en estos momentos hubiéramos esperado lo peor, talvez los 3 estaríamos perdidos"- cada discusión que liberaban Rey y Betty sobre la bienestar de la familia provocaba que Roberto sintiera un poco de temor hacia ellos, sin que se interpusiera en su discusión fue acercándose lentamente hacia su habitación hasta encerrarse.

"Sabes Rey, no quiero seguir más con esto, por lo que he notado no tienes nada de compasión hacia los demás, ni siquiera conmigo"- dijo Betty poniendo un alto.

"! Ahora dirás que yo tengo la culpa no!, tuviste suerte de que Roberto no recibiera su castigo"

"Lo que ibas hacer era en lastimarlo, esa no es la opción en arreglar las cosas, si yo estuviera en tu pellejo y fuera el papa de Roberto, yo lo que haría sería hablar con él, solo así se puede obtener la respuesta, no en la manera como tú lo haces, espero y algún día puedas entender eso, quizá hasta cambiar de actitud, solo así conseguirás más problemas y más amenaza…incluyendo a tu propia familia"- eso fue lo último que menciono Betty al haber acabado toda la locura con Rey, de la misma manera en que regresaba a su habitación hasta encerrarse, dejando a Rey solo en la sala y con sus propios pensamientos, talvez en lo que decía tenía cierta razón, que él no llegaba a seguir sus indicaciones, él siempre quería arreglarlos a su propia manera, pero si seguía continuando así, posiblemente pueda perderlo todo, inclusive el amor de Betty.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el segundo día de clases en la universidad del valle de Brasil marchaba a la perfección, los jóvenes seguían conociendo más de la escuela, y cada vez más amistades se iban formando, en esta ocasión, Blu y Perla, quienes se iban conociendo más y más y cada vez más agrandaban mucho su amistad.

"¿Te duele mucho?"- pregunto Perla al ver las heridas de Blu en el rostro, ya no eran tan graves, pero aun así se notaban las marcas.

"Un poco, pero no es nada grave"- dijo Blu procurando en no preocupar a Perla.

"¿Seguro?, esas heridas son algo graves, deberías ir a la enfermería, dicen que la doctora Raquel es buena para darte tratamientos"

"No Perla, te digo que no es nada grave"

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?"- pregunto el profesor al ver a Blu y Perla hablando.

"Bueno…no es nada, solo, quería preguntarle si le dejaría a Blu ir a la enfermería, se siente algo grave"- dijo Perla actuando natural.

"No lo habia pensado, pero parece que la necesita, Blu, puedes salir"

"Pe…pero yo"

"Hazlo Blu, por favor"- dijo Perla con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es…está bien"- dijo Blu saliendo del salón de clases y poder ingresar a la enfermería, al momento en que retomaron las clases Perla solo obtuvo una respuesta siempre en la cual golpearan a Blu.

"Roberto…esta vez llegaste muy lejos"- Pensaba Perla muy molesta al apretar el lápiz hasta romperlo.

Después de unos 10 minutos de estar en la enfermería, la doctora finalmente acabo con Blu, después de haberle puesto unas cuantas pomadas para desinflamar los casi moretones que aun tenia y un poco de geles para quitar las cicatrices de su cara y ojos.

"Muy bien Blu, ya termine contigo"- dijo Raquel, una guacamaya blanca.

"Bueno, no era eso lo que tenía en mente"- dijo Blu algo avergonzado.

"Deberías estar agradecido, algunos de tus amigos realmente se preocupan mucho por ti"

"Es solo que…no logro acostumbrarme al 100, a veces puedo ser algo exagerado"

"Blu, estas heridas no fueron nada de exageración, por el contrario, tuviste suerte de que Perla te recomendara a que vinieras conmigo"

"Espera, ¿la conoces?"

"Cuando fue el primer día, fingió en que iría al baño por un pequeño problema, cuando realmente vino a mi sala de emergencias y vino a hablar conmigo sobre la escuela, el ambiente, los problemas entre los jóvenes, y claro, me conto mucho sobre ti"

"¿Enserio?"

"Me conto que ustedes se conocieron después de haber chocado accidentalmente, para senté sincero, me hizo reír eso"

"Algunos no lo toman tan gracioso"- dijo Blu al recordar el choque que tuvo con Perla, haciendo que se avergonzara un poco.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, y las clases volvieron a terminar, era un alivio para algunos jóvenes que se veían algo agotados y otros se veían desesperados con algunos de sus profesores con la intención de aprenderse bien todo lo que decían y explicaban, entre ellos, la simpática amistad de Blu y Perla, quienes ahora venía acompañados por 2 guacamayos más.

"Valla, no pensé que esto iba a terminar así"- replico el guacamayo macho verde con cresta roja.

"¿Qué clase de profesor es Héctor?, ¿porque siempre quiere desquitar su furia contra nosotros?"- preguntaba una y otra vez Perla.

"No…no lose, pero ustedes tienen suerte de que el profe Héctor no los humillara tanto como él lo hizo conmigo, solo por no decir que elemento químico del H20 era el agua"- decía algo asustado Blu.

"Tranquilo Blu, suele pasar muchas veces, te puedo asegurar que mañana por la mañana volverá hacer lo mismo con los demás"- dijo otra ave color verde y cresta roja, pero esta era una hembra, y era un poco más clara que el macho.

"Bueno, es momento de regresar a mi casa, ¿quieres venir Perla?"

"Me encantaría Lucy, aprovechando que mis padres no están en la casa"

"¿Ustedes que opinan chicos, Blu, Pablo"- ofreció Lucy

"Me gustaría, pero yo por lo general tengo que acabar toda mi tarea y poder estar libre, puede ser otro día"- dijo Pablo.

"Bueno yo, en mi caso yo debo regresar a mi casa, tengo que despedirme de alguien"- dijo Blu algo de caído por recordar a su tío Omar.

Todos se despidieron, Blu y Pablo tomaron caminos diferentes mientras que Lucy llevaba a Perla hacia su casa para poder están un rato juntas, Roberto quien no se encontraba tan lejos como parecía, habia visto toda la escena, parece que su celos y la ira hacia Blu no lo dejaban tranquilo cada vez que estaba más cerca de Perla, pero en esta ocasión no lo siguió, esta vez fui directamente a donde iba Perla con su nueva amiga.

"Entonces, tú y Blu solo son…"- decía Lucy charlando con Perla.

"Por supuesto que no, él y yo solo somos amigos, desde ayer nos conocimos"- dijo Perla soltando un poco de rubor y vergüenza.

"Enserio, porque ese rubor que estas mostrando no parece ser cierto"

"Es la verdad Lucy, además, por si no sabías, tengo novio"- dijo Perla con cierta tristeza y algo decaída.

"Y porque esa cara Perla, no te sientes feliz por estar con el"

"Si lo estoy, es solo que a veces no nos vemos tan seguido, es lo único que tengo"- Mintió Perla por sus razones, Roberto siempre la amenazaba con ser suya y no le permitía estar tranquila.

"Ya entiendo, pero sabes, no debes porque sentirse así por él, es normal que no esté tan cerca, pero por algo me tienes a mí, a Pablo, y a Blu"- dijo Lucy subiendo el ánimo a Perla.

"Eso ni dudarlo, gracias Lucy"- Perla estaba alegre por las cosas que decía Lucy, posteriormente no quería mencionar ninguna palabra sobre Roberto, a veces la hacía sentir mal, pero cada vez que estaba a lado de Blu, la preocupación y las angustias eran remplazadas por la alegría y la felicidad que revelaba estando con él.

"Es como tener una vida rara, Blu y Roberto parecen ser entre el bien y el mal, es como si tener…una vida complicada"

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, otro cap mas terminado, ojala y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y opiniones.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos y nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	6. Palabras Sinceras

**Bien señores, seguimos actualizando con este fic, preparen sus botanas y disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

**Sin mas que decir, aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

"**Palabras sinceras"**

Esa misma tarde, Blu habia recibido una invitación por parte de Pablo, indicándole que lo vería hoy en su casa para terminar unos pendientes de la escuela, acompañadas también por sus amigas, Perla y Lucy.

Mientras se preparaba y guardaba lo necesario, sus tíos Omar y Mari, discutían y hablaban sobre lo que podía ser la disculpa entre el tío Omar y Blu después de la discusión de ayer que se sostuvo.

"Y bien, ¿ya sabes cómo empezar?"- preguntaba Mari.

"Creo que si"- dijo Omar algo nervioso.

"Sabes muy lo que tienes que hacer, Blu ira a casa de su amigo, en lugar de que valla solo, tendrás que acompañarlo y decirle lo que hiciste, solo así el podrá perdonarte"

"Pero…yo"

"No digas otra palabra más, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste"

"Solo dije que estaba mal el haber llegado tarde, eso fue lo único que dije"

"Por si no lo sabias, Blu quería explicarte sobre el porqué, ¿no viste que llevaba moretones en su rostro y algunos rasguños?, ¿no te dio un poco de importancia?"

Justo cuando parecía iniciar otra discusión más, Blu termina llegando hacia la salida, no sin antes de despedirse.

"Tíos, iré con Pablo a su casa para terminar unas cosas, regreso en la noche"- se despidió Blu listo para salir.

"Espera Blu…iré contigo"- dijo Omar evitando una discusión con Mari.

"Pero tío yo…"

"No digas nada, solo quiero acompañarte"- dijo Omar procurando tener algo de calma y evitar otra pelea más.

"Diviértete mucho Blu, y recuerda en traerme gusanitos de dulce para el postre"- bromeaba Mari al ver que Blu se habia ido con Omar.

* * *

Lucy y Perla iban caminando juntas, iban tomadas de las alas, charlaban y reían sin parar.

"Jajaja en serio hiciste eso"- rio Perla al escuchar una broma de Lucy.

"Exacto, cuando estaba en secundaria, puse unas chinches no muy gruesas justo en la silla de la señorita troncha toro, sin mencionar también de sus bubíes puntiagudas"- contaba Lucy.

"Eso debió ser muy cruel, nunca creí que fueras tan traviesa de lo normal"

"Pero que esperabas, ella era muy agresiva y problemática con todos nosotros, ya era hora de ponerle un alto"

"Y…¿tus directores lo sabían?

"Toda la institución lo sabía, pero algunos no parecían confiarnos mucho, pero después de sorprenderla con otro profesor que se escondían en un baño, la expulsaron para siempre"

"Valla, eso fue, sorprendente, jamás creí que llegaría a ese tipo de situaciones"

"A sí parece…y tú, ¿cómo viviste tus tiempos de secundaria?"

"Bueno…yo"- cuando Perla estaba por contar sus momentos, una voz termina interrumpiendo la escena de las chicas.

"Amor"- dijo un guacamayo estando detrás de Perla.

"Ro…Roberto, que…¿qué haces aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando, fui a tu casa pero no te pude encontrar, supuse que estarías con ese idiota, pero creo que no fue así"- dijo Roberto al ver a Lucy a su lado.

"Entonces…él es tu novio"- susurro Lucy.

"Si…ese es"- contesto Perla enojadamente.

"Amiga, me gustaría pedirte un favor, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas, cuando haya terminado puedo dejarlas en paz"

"Si claro, ella necesitaba mucho de ti"

"!Lucy!"- susurro Perla en el oído.

"Bueno, los dejo"- Lucy se adelantó hacia un pequeño puesto de postres y bebidas frescas, dejando a solas a Perla y Roberto.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"- pregunto Perla muy molesta con Roberto.

"Te estaba buscando, me tenías preocupado"- dijo Roberto sonándose tranquilo y natural.

"!Sea como sea olvídalo!, lo único que quieres es que te complazca como un rey, y eso nunca te lo voy a permitir"

"A no, y que hay de todos los problemas que te enfrente y las amenazabas, no crees que deberías de regresarme el favor"

"!Son tonterías!, tu nunca me has ayudado en nada, tu ni pareces tener preocupación en mi, no sabes expresar lo que sientes realmente por mi, solo buscas jugar conmigo y llevarme por cosas que no quiero"

"Pero amor…"

"No vuelvas a llamarme así….y sabes que, esto se acabó, no quiero volver a estar contigo Roberto, a partir de hoy terminamos"- Perla hablaba en serio, Roberto se enfureció mucho por lo último, al final, Perla voló directamente al puesto donde se encontraba Lucy, Roberto muy enojado solo veía como Perla se iba hasta perderse de vista.

"Muy bien Perlita, no quería ser agresivo, pero no me dejas otra opción, y no importa si me hallas terminado, tu siempre serás mía"- dijo Roberto volando de regreso a las favelas, ideando en su pensamientos como engañarla y caer en su juego.

"Al fin llegas Perla"- dijo Lucy al ver a Perla de vuelta.

"Lo lamento Lucy, siento haberme tardado"

"No te preocupes, no paso ni un minuto"

"Sabes, No quiero ser un poco apresurada, pero, será mejor que lleguemos lo más rápido posible a la casa de Pablo, debe estar algo preocupado por nosotras"- Perla empezaba a tener un poco de temor en Roberto, sabía que él nunca se rendiría, y haría lo posible para volver a intimidarla.

"¿Sucede algo?, ¿acaso pelearon?"

"No es nada, te lo cuento más tarde, no hay que llegar tarde"- Perla estaba asustada, no sabía cómo se lo podía tomar, pensando que estaría en peligro la vida de su familia, o quizá la de sus amigos si Roberto llegara a hacer algo malo.

* * *

Durante el viaje y el camino Blu y el tío Omar, no decían ninguna palabra, no se atrevían a decir ninguna palabra, debido a los problemas que últimamente han tenido estas aves ya nada parecía ser igual, Omar sabía lo que tenía que hacer, bien se lo prometió a Mari, pero bien sabía que él no era un ave con la intención de pedir disculpas con los demás, nunca ha sido su fuerte, al menos por la intención de la paz de su nuevo sobrino.

"Es hay"- dijo Blu al ver la casa amarilla con algunos toques rojizos, era la casa de Pablo.

"Gracias tío, en la noche nos vemos"

"No espera un momento Blu…necesito hablar contigo un momento"- dijo Omar apagando su radio y cerrando las ventanas para tener un poco de paz.

"Podemos hablar más tarde tío, necesito terminar con estos pendientes"

"Prefiero que sea ahora, solo para asegurarme de que estés bien"

"Tio pero si ya te lo dije desde el principio, nada me pasado últimamente"

"Porque siempre usas esa misma respuesta cuando realmente no es nada cierto con lo que dices, llegas casi todas las noches y tu tía Mari siempre se preocupa mucho por ti, cada vez que te decimos algo lo tomas como juego en lugar de tenerlo como preocupación, siempre sales con moretones y lesiones más graves, ¡pero también peleas en la escuela!"

"!Tío!, ya te lo dije, yo no la empecé, nisiquera soy de esas aves que buscan pleitos, cuantas veces te tengo que decir"

"Si nos dijeras bien la verdad"

"¿Entonces qué?, ¿lo que te digo son puras mentiras?, ¿acaso no crees tener algo de fe en mí?

"No no no por supuesto que no, solo…Blu, todo esto que te digo, no es para que lo tomes a mal, por el contrario, lo hago para asegurarme bien de tu bienestad, tu sabes muy bien cómo se pondría Mari si te llegara a pasar algo malo, como cuando no lo hice con tu…madre"

"Con todo respeto tío, no es necesario que menciones a mis padres, sigo sin creer que no los pudiera conocer"

"Si…talvez tengas razón, pero lo que digo, es la razón, además, no estoy realmente seguro si estaremos bien a salvos, probablemente y, podamos estar en guerra una vez más"

"La guerra termino hace años tío, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando era niño"

"Muchos creen que ya estamos a salvo, pero otros seguimos cargando ese punto, además, no ando seguro si logramos capturar a Re…"

"¿A quién?"- Blu no logro entender a lo que estaba diciendo Omar.

"No…nada hijo, olvídalo, solo, recuerda lo que te dije, cuando sea el momento en que haya partido de esta vida, tendrás que ponerte a cargo de mi esposa, y de tus propias obligaciones"- Omar hablaba en serio, sin embargo, habia un punto en la que estaba a punto de dar, la cual prefiero no hacerlo, aún tenía el remedio de que su pasado no fuera resuelto al 100.

"Bueno, ya puedes irte, te recogeré a las 10"

"De…de acuerdo tío, nos vemos en la noche"- Blu seguía sin entender de lo que Omar estaba por decir, no lograba entender a todo lo que iba, al menos por el momento.

Al haberse despedido de su tío, Blu fue directamente hacia la casa de su amigo, todavía sin entender el asunto de Omar.

"Blu, me alegra que hallas venido"- saludo Pablo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"Alguien más está contigo"- pregunto Blu.

"Por el momento no, tu eres el primero, Perla y Lucy no han llegado aún"

"Bueno, mientras las esperamos, que te gustaría hacer"- mientras esperaban a las chicas, Blu podría aprovechar el momento junto con Pablo antes de realizar sus tareas.

* * *

"Segura que estas bien amiga"- pregunto Lucy.

"!Lucy, por décima vez, te digo que estoy bien!"- Perla estaba algo fastidiada con tantas preguntas que Lucy le hacía, pero porque no hacerlo, si era para asegurarse de que su amiga no tuviera nada de problemas.

"Lucy, perdón, no quería contestarte así"

"Descuida, no es nada, es solo que, siento que no pareces estarlo"- dijo Lucy algo desanimada.

Perla no quería ver mal a Lucy, pero tampoco no quería contarle su mala relación que llevaba con Roberto, sus últimos días no eran de alegría pura, ni siquiera podía disfrutarla tranquilamente.

"Lucy, de verdad, lamento lo que hice por mi forma de hablar, no es contigo, de hecho yo…"

"Es con tu novio, cierto"- volvía a preguntar Lucy, en vez de negarlo, Perla le termino asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

"Creo que es momento de que te lo cuente todo"- dijo Perla tratando de no ponerse tímida ni tartamudear con cada palabra que estaba por liberar.

Durante el viaje, Perla le iba contando toda la verdad a Lucy, del como lo conoció, en un principio parecía ser un ave con confianza, sin embargo, todo termino siendo en vano, sus cambios no eran nada buenos, y con la ayuda de sus amigos se dedicaban a molestar, humillar, y tratar de sentir mal a todas las aves que estudiaban en la UVB, donde estudiaban ellas, junto con Blu y Pablo, en ocasiones, llegaba repentinamente hacia su casa para esperarla y que cumpliera con sus deseos algo íntimos, cosa que nunca hizo ella, pero a veces la amenazaba y trataba de ser cruel hacia ella sin advertirle que solo ella le pertenecía a el para siempre.

"Si él es así, porque no lo terminas, solo así te podrá dejar en paz"

"De hecho yo…ya lo hice"

"De verdad, pero porque no estas feliz"

"Debo de estarlo, pero, siento que algo malo esta por suceder, a mi familia, a Blu, a todos ustedes"

"No te preocupes Perla, esto no va a suceder, y si es así, podemos llamar a la policía, ellos se encargaran de mantener vigilado a Roberto"- dijo Lucy intentando darle ánimos a Perla, sin darse cuenta que habia llegado a la casa de Pablo.

"Valla, parece que tardaron"- dijo Pablo al ver a las chicas llegar.

"Lo lamento Pablo, estábamos algo ocupadas"

"No se preocupes, luego me lo cuentan, pasen, Blu y yo las estábamos esperando"- dijo Pablo dejando pasar a Perla y Lucy.

"Perla"- saludo Blu al ver a Perla.

"Hola Blu"- Perla lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

"Porque tardaron tanto, nos tenían algo preocupados"- pregunto Pablo.

"Bueno, digamos que Perla y yo estábamos algo ocupadas en nuestros asuntos, pero no es nada importante, será mejor que nos apresuremos con esto"- dijo Lucy sacando de su mochila las cosas para realizar sus tareas.

"Es necesario empezar con eso"- dijo Perla algo floja por hacer tarea.

"Quieres sacar 5 en todo esto"- dijo Blu en tono burlón.

"Por supuesto que no, solo que, me gustaría que hiciéramos algo divertido los 4"

"Cuando hayamos terminado con esto, podemos tener tiempo para hacer algo los 4"

"Mientras tanto, los pendientes por terminar son, matemáticas, química, física, y algo de filosofía"- explico con detalle Pablo para ir paso por paso a las materias que se necesitaba terminar, pero Perla, Blu y Lucy estaban algo sorprendidos, por lo general, esas materias eran las que más odiaban.

"Amm, ¿dije algo malo?"- pregunto algo dudoso Pablo por su respuesta.

**4 horas después…**

"Estas fueron las peores 4 horas de mi vida"- se quedó Perla algo muerta del aburrimiento.

"Creo que debimos haber cambiado de opinión"- dijo Lucy igualmente agotada.

"Pero saben algo, terminamos todo"- dijo Blu bien aliviado.

"Esto merece una gran recompensa, vengan, pongamos la pista de baile y toda la botana, vamos a bailar"- dijo Pablo al tomar su control remoto y dejar salir una bola de fiesta.

"Que bien, esto es lo que merezco"- dijo Lucy levantándose y bailando al ritmo de la música.

"Ven Blu, hay que ir a bailar"- Perla llevo a Blu con su ala.

"Me parece bien"- dijo Blu correspondiendo a la invitación de Perla, a pesar de que era tarde, para ellos la noche era muy larga, podían aprovecharla para divertirse y hacer lo que ellos quieran, todo parecía estar tranquilo, sin embargo, habia algo que los estaba vigilando, mejor dicho, un ave color rojo estaba en un árbol que estaba cerca a la casa de Pablo, con la ayuda de sus binoculares observo a las aves que iban bailando alocadamente hasta concentrarse en una sola, la que bailaba con una guacamaya celeste.

"Por primera vez frente a frente…hermano"

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que les pareció esto amigos, quien cree exactamente que es este misterioso personaje, y que es lo que planea hacer.**

**Espero y les haya gustado mucho el siguiente cap, déjenme sus reviews y nos vemos para la próxima.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos desde ¡Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau!**


	7. Un Eterno Visitante

**Bien amigos, este es otro cap más, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews y opiniones, ya saben que me pueden ayudar mucho para mejorar aún más la historia.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**"Un Eterno Visitante"**

Ya era muy tarde, la luna comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco en el horizonte, Perla y Lucy ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, solo quedaba Blu, quien se encontraba esperando fuera de la casa de Blu, pero habia un problema.

"¿Porque tarda tanto?"- se preguntaba Blu al no ver a su tío Omar pasando por él.

"Pasa algo Blu"- preguntaba Pablo.

"No es nada, es solo que, bueno…se suponía que iban a recogerme, pero, están tardando mucho"

"Si quieres puedo llevarte hacia tu casa, después de todo ya tengo un permiso para conducir"

"Gracias Pablo, pero prefiero no incomodarte, lo mejor será que me regrese solo"

"Estas seguro, a estas horas son peligrosas, hay asaltos y muchos asesinatos"

"Descuida, lo tengo todo controlado, solo es cuestión de burlarlos y llegar a tiempo"

"De acuerdo, pero con mucho cuidado"

Blu se despidió de Pablo, recordando las calles de donde vino para ubicar la dirección de su casa y llegar sano y salvo, sin embargo, no parecía sentir ningún peligro alguno, ya que por medio de las ramas la misma sombra que horas antes estaba rodeando la casa lo iba siguiendo con mucho silencio sin que se diera cuenta.

Perla quien ya se encontraba en su casa estaba a punto de dormir, fue una larga noche, una noche larga de diversión y de pura alegría con sus amigos, todo parecía cerrar con broche de oro, hasta que…

"Aquí estas"

"¿Roberto?"- definitivamente Perla no estaba nada contenta al verlo.

"Estoy seguro que sigues extrañándome, sé que lo sigues haciendo"

"Nunca dije eso…¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Veras, la noche es muy joven, todavía queda algo de tiempo antes de entrar a la escuela, y eso no es todo, en unos días más cumpliremos otro mes más de estar juntos amor, así que, pensé que sería muy útil llevarte a unos de los mejores restaurantes más románticos que tanto te gustan"

"Roberto, creo que ya te lo habia dicho, nosotros ya terminamos, si sabes entender eso"

"Lo único que sé es que tú me seguirás amando como yo lo hare contigo, y te guste o no, tu y yo nunca terminaremos"

"No puedes exigirme en nada, tú ya no eres nada especial para mí, todo el amor que te tenia quedo a la basura, ¡espero y te quede claro eso!"

"!Hasta aquí!"- Roberto tomo bruscamente a Perla de la cabeza y lanzarla hacia la ventana de su casa, de esa misma manera aprovecho para tomarla y tratar de irse con ella.

"!Suéltame!"- gritaba Perla tratando de zafarse de Roberto.

"Si no eres feliz conmigo, voy a tener que obligarte a que lo hagas"- Pero justo cuando estaba por llevarse a Perla empezó a escuchar un pequeño ruido.

"¿Perla?"- preguntaba una voz femenina fuera de la habitación de Perla.

"Maldición lo que me faltaba"- decía Roberto mirando malvadamente a Perla.

"Supongo que usare ahora el plan B, pero esta vez no es contigo"- Roberto volvió a lanzar a Perla, entrándola ahora a su habitación, escapando rápidamente para no ser descubierto por algún familiar.

"Todo está bien Perla"- volvió a preguntar Diana, entrando a la habitación.

"Si…mama, todo…todo bien"- Decía Perla intentando no entrar en llanto.

"Bueno, solo quería avisarte que prepare un poco de galletas y chocolate caliente, están en la cocina por si quieres.

"De…de acuerdo mama"- Perla seguía nerviosa y poco a poco empezaba a entrar en un llanto ligero.

"¿Segura que estas bien?"- volvió a preguntar Diana.

"No es nada, todo está bien, estaba a punto de dormir, es todo…papa ya llego"

"Si hija, hace 1 hora se durmió, querías hacer algo"

"Nada en especial, Bueno, buenas noches madre"

"Buenas noches hija"

Diana se fue, Perla cerro su puerta, volviendo a entrar en la preocupación y la angustia que poco a poco iba generando, quizá lo que decía Roberto no parecía ser ninguna broma, hablaba en serio, y no parecía importarle a ninguna otra ave más que no fuera en sí mismo, o eso es lo que parecía.

"Pero…¿de que estará hablando?"

* * *

Blu ya se encontraba en las calles de Copacabana, estaba a unos minutos más para poder llegar a su casa, no parecía haber ningún peligro alguno, solo habia paz y tranquilidad pura, sin embargo, en esa misma calle que pegaba por la playa llegaba a ver una guerra de policías contra asaltantes peligrosos y algunos rufianes.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado con él, el tío Omar nunca se retrasa cada vez que viene a recogerme, de seguro se habrá quedado dormido"- pensaba Blu una y otra vez con algunas dudas que aclarar hacia su tío.

"Bueno, no parece ver ningún problema alguna"- decía Blu admirando toda Copacabana.

"Pablo exagera algunas veces, no parece haber nada de peligros, la policía siempre vigila de noche, muy pronto cerraran todo, que más puede suceder"- solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando Blu escucho algo que provenía de atrás.

"¿Ibas a alguna parte?"- preguntaba una voz misteriosa, Blu se habia quedado medio helado, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Roberto, sin embargo, al verlo completamente, esa misteriosa imagen revelaba una ave roja.

"Espera…¿tú quién eres?

"¿acaso no sabes quién soy?"- preguntaba el ave roja acercándose a Blu.

"Amm…no, creo que no"

"Como puedes olvidarme tan sencillamente después de lo que paso"

"No entiendo de que está hablando amigo, si realmente te conociera con gusto te…"

"Crees que olvidar a tu propio hermano en medio de la guerra fue lo mejor para ti"

"Her…¿hermano?"- Blu comenzaba a ponerse algo confundido.

"Quisiera decírtelo con buenos detalles, pero sabes algo, no quiero seguir perdiendo más el tiempo contigo, así que terminare de una vez por todas esta misión"- decía el ave roja al sacar de su propio chaleco una pequeña arma, el cual Blu termino congelándose un poco.

"Que…que tratas de hacer"- decía Blu alejándose de la pistola.

"Lo lamento Blu, pero no me dejas de otra más que terminar contigo"

"Amigo por favor, será mejor que bajes esa arma, no quiero que…espera…¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"- Blu no podía creerlo, esa ave roja sabía perfectamente su nombre.

"Te conozco desde aquel día que estábamos en guerra, en Minnesota, hace 15 años, ¿quieres más detalles?"

"Ammm…yo"

"Muy bien, si no quieres más, ahora me darás el honor de acabar contigo"- el ave roja volvió a mostrar su arma hacia Blu, el cual volvió a tener un escalofrió de terror, y justo cuando parecía ser el fin.

"!Aléjate Blu!"- en medio de las calles un auto vino a toda velocidad, Blu reconoció la voz, se trataba del tío Omar, el cual iba conduciendo rápidamente hacia la escena del crimen.

"Maldición"- el ave retrocedió rápidamente, cubriéndose en medio de los árboles y abrió fuego hacia el auto de Omar, Blu recordó lo que le dijo su tío, así que fue directamente a cubrirse en un pequeño callejón oscuro, estaba a salvo, pero su tío no

"Diablos"- Omar se cubría de los disparos del ave roja.

"No debiste aver venido anciano, ahora morirás"- decía el ave roja sin dejar de disparar.

Omar no sabía que hacer ahora, solo esperar unos segundos más hasta que la pistola se agotara por falta de balas, la balacera duro por unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente se dio una pausa.

"!No puede ser!"- efectivamente, el ave misteriosa se habia quedado sin balas, fue el momento para que Omar aprovechara para contraatacar.

"¿Se acabaron tus balitas?"- preguntaba Omar apuntando con su pistola.

"Considérate como afortunado, no creas que esto ha acabado"- decía el ave volando rápidamente a un refugio, Omar disparo 3 veces pero no fue suficiente.

"Lo he alejado, pero no por mucho"- Omar sabía que aún no habia acabado, ahora necesitaba encontrar a Blu lo antes posible.

En medio de los callejones, Blu se encontraba escondido en unos botes de basura, fue algo de tortura el haber escuchado esa balacera, temía lo peor, empezando a creer que algo malo le haya sucedido.

"De acuerdo, creo que todo ya acabo, que otra cosa más puede suceder"- justo cuando Blu habia salido del bote recibió un cabezazo de otra ave, temia que fuera la misma, pero entonces.

"Así que, te volviste a acercar a ella, ¿no es verdad?"- decía el ave sujetando a Blu con su garra.

"Genial, otra vez tu"- Decía Blu al ver a Roberto aquí.

"Ya me entere de todo lo que sucede contigo y con Perla, ¿enserio crees que tratar de conquistarla y burlarte de mí fue lo mejor que se te haya ocurrido?

"Roberto espera, este no es el momento para discutir, hay un problema haya afuera, tienes que irte de aquí"

"¿Solo es cuestión para no volverte a lastimar cierto?, pues buen intento, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo"- dijo Roberto poniéndose en guardia.

"Hablo en serio Roberto, ¿quieres terminar en el infierno a tan corta edad?

"Venga gusano, veremos quien termina primero en el cementerio"- otra pelea volvió a desatarse entre Roberto y Blu, todo en medio del peligro.

Omar habia salido levemente de su puerta, esperando alguna respuesta alguna de Blu, temiendo que algo malo le haya sucedo, pero habia algo que era mucho peor, su condición estaba algo baja, casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

"Diablos, creo que estoy perdiendo la energía de nuevo"- dijo Omar estando algo débil, revisando por todos lados si no hay ninguna señal del enemigo.

"Muy bien, tranquilo, puede que me haya sorprendido, pero tengo que mantener la calma"- decía Omar manteniéndose de pie y cargando su arma, todavía con la intención de que Blu saliera ileso.

"Tengo que buscar a Blu, lo más probable es que este en medio de los botes, quizá deba estar hay"- a pesar de sentirse débil, Omar estaba dispuesto en buscar a Blu y arriesgar una vez más su vida como ya lo habia hecho hace ya años atrás cuando participo en la guerra, por lo general ese era una de sus mejores especialidades, jugar con el peligro.

"No debiste pelear conmigo, ya sabes cómo terminas"- volvía a aparecer la misma ave roja misteriosa, esta vez no con una pistola, sino con una espada larga y muy afilada.

"Sabes, aun no logro recordar cómo es que lograste sobrevivir, pensamos que habías muerto debido al incendio.

"Todos creyeron lo mismo, todos pensaron lo mismo, inclusive creyeron mis padres adoptivos que me perdieron, ¡pues no!, sigo vivo, dure por muchos años tratando de encontrar la paz, pero al escuchar que me vieron como muerto jamás quisieron saber nada de mí, dime anciano, con todo esto que ocurrió esperas que todo el mundo crea lo mismo"

"Lo único que nunca va a ocurrir es en avernos traicionado, como se te ocurre haber dejado a tu familia cuando ellos te dieron todo cuando te adoptaron, nunca les devolviste el favor, tu madre se preocupaba mucho por ti, desde que conocí a tu padre, hizo lo mejor para mantenerlos a salvo, y gracias a los merengues de hace años atrás lo pudimos haber perdido todo, y lo más interrogante, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer en frente de mí?

"Tú sabes muy bien porque vine, ando buscando a mi hermano, por lo que alcance a escuchar, mi madre se sacrificó para mantenerlo a salvo, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Que…¿cómo es qué?"

"Nunca me detuve, moví tierra, aire, inclusive fuego y agua para poder buscar lo que quedaba de mi familia adoptada, y parece que lo logre, 15 años después, encontré lo que más quería"

"Red, hagas lo que hagas, no cometas una locura, ya fueron demasiados problemas que tuvimos contigo, no vuelvas a ocasionar más"

"Cierto, tienes toda la razón, ya estuviste harto de mí en todos estos años, ahora podrás descansar en paz"- lo último que digo fue mostrando su pistola y termino jalando el gatillo hasta dispararle en el pecho.

"Ahhhhhh…"-Omar recibió la bala que atravesó su pecho, cayendo directamente al suelo, intentando aguantar el dolor.

"Dulces sueños…anciando"- dijo Red viendo al halcón sangrando de su pecho.

"Puede que haya acabado contigo, pero mi objetivo no era contigo, es con Blu"- dijo Red caminando por las calles de Copacabana hasta desaparecer del lugar, herido y sin aire, Omar trato de hacer un intento más en aguantar sus dolores.

"!Blu!…!Blu!"- en una desesperada emergencia, Omar hizo todo lo mejor posible para poder llamar a su sobrino.

"¿Tío?"

"Toma esto maldita sabandija"

"No Roberto, la pelea se acaba hoy"- dijo Blu al ver como Roberto se lanzaba directamente hacia el con una embestida, de esa manera fue ágil en esquivarlo hasta ver como termino atrapado en medio de la basura.

"!Sácame de aquí ahora!"

"Tengo otras cosas que hacer, ya veré que hago contigo"- dijo Blu abandonando a Roberto como un desperdicio de la basura, volando hacia aterrizar en Copacabana.

"Por…aquí…cof"

"Tío Omar"- Blu fue hacia donde estaba Omar, en un estado nada bueno.

"Cof…hola…cof…cof"

"Pero, que fue lo que paso, estas sangrando del pecho"- decía Blu buscando algunas vendas para sanar sus heridas.

"No es nada hijo, hay cosas más importantes que esto"

"Pero, la balacera, que paso"

"Blu, todo está en orden, solo, llama a la policía…cof…cof"

Blu empezó a hacer caso y busco en todo el auto de Omar algún celular o aparato electrónico para llamar a las emergencias

"Debo contarle la verdad antes de que muera"

* * *

Perla seguía sin poder dormir, habia algo que no la debajo tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza que habia usado Roberto después de su última discusión, bajo de su habitación hasta la cocina para comer algo y tratar de relajarse un poco.

"Supongo que algo de televisión me hará despreocuparme un poco"- dijo Perla intentando relajar su mente con algo de televisión, con sus mejores programas de comedias, acciones, un poco de aventuras y mucha fama, eso sin duda la haría sentir mejor, pero al momento que la prendió.

"_Lamentamos haber interrumpido sus programas, pero debido a lo que está sucediendo esta madrugada es para no creerlo, hace ya unos minutos la policía investigo en medio de las calles de Copacabana una balacera que hace unos minutos se habían realizado, hay dos aves que se encuentran a salvo, uno de ellos está herido, el otro se encuentra estable, pero no solo eso, se detectó que habia otra ave mas quien se encontraba fuera de control afortunadamente los guardias reaccionaron y lo trasladaron a una patrulla, personal de seguridad identificaron a las aves como: Omar Figueroa Bradley, un ex general y gran militar que participo en la guerra de los Estados Unidos, Roberto Chepo González y Tyler Blu gunderson, los nombres de los guacamayos azules, les tendremos mas adelante toda la información segura, por ahora eso es todo, regresamos a las programaciones"_

"!Ahí no!"

* * *

"**Continuara…"**

* * *

**Bien amigos, otro cap más terminado, como creen que este poniendo el asunto.**

**Si quieren saber mas no olviden suscribirse en este fic, ojala y me puedan dejar sus reviews y escuchar sus opiniones.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	8. Una Historia antes de Dormir

**Bien amigos, otro cap mas de este fic, para la próxima tratare de actualizar no ha estas horas, a veces termino dormido encima de la compu XD.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Una Historia antes de Dormir" **

Todo era un caos en toda Copacabana, la policía habia llegado para revisar los hechos ocurridos a causa de la balacera en plena noche, algunas aves y familiares no sabían lo que habia ocurrido mientras dormían, otras parecían estar impactadas de que hubiese muerto alguien en plena pelea, Omar quien estaba en una camilla, herido y algo débil iba camino hacia un hospital, mientras que Blu solo tenía una pequeña herida en su mejilla, no era nada grave.

"!Pero esa ave me ataco primero, inclusive trato de amenazarme con su pistolero!"- decía Roberto completamente loco, esposado y llevándolo contra la fuerza para subirse a la patrulla.

"Si claro, y tú crees que tratar de estrangular a un inocente y enterrarlo en un bote de basura te hace arreglar bien las cosas"- respondió una de las autoridades poniendo finalmente a Roberto en la patrulla.

"Exijo que saquen de su maldita patrulla, ustedes solo cometen errores y arrestan a personas inocentes"

"Señor, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, y no nos importa todo lo que diga, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, no hay otra opción"

"Con mucha más razón hay mucha corrupción tanto de la seguridad como de todo el país"- decía Roberto cada vez más enojado, esto solo hacía que la policía se fastidiara más por todas sus palabras.

"¿Esta seguro que no tiene algún otro daño?"- preguntaba un médico atendiendo a Blu.

"No es nada doctor, solo fue un leve contacto en la mejilla, lo que más me preocupa es la salud de mi tío"- decía Blu entre la preocupación y la angustia.

"No te preocupes hijo, ya lo llevan al hospital"

"Pero, ¿quién era ese extraño que iba de color rojo?"- preguntaba otro de los paramédicos.

"No lose, era algo extraño, pero después de haber herido a mi tío, desapareció misteriosamente"

"Muy bien, creo que ya tenemos hecha nuestra tarea, debemos regresar al hospital"

"Quiero ir con ustedes, necesito estar cerca de mi tío"- dijo Blu intentando llamar la atención a los médicos.

"De acuerdo, pero tenemos que irnos ya"

Los médicos llevaron a Blu en otra ambulancia, dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital nacional de Brasil, algunas patrullas iban por delante para abrir las calles y dejar que las ambulancias pasaran.

Mientras la policía seguía investigando los hechos en Copacabana, Perla habia llegado hacia el crimen, llego tarde para ver a Blu.

"!Blu!...!Blu!"- llamaba Perla buscándolo por todos lados, pero no tuvo respuesta de él, aunque otro guacamayo escucho su voz.

"!Blu!..."- seguía llamando Perla, pero no habia ninguna respuesta.

"¿Perla?"

"Blu…que bueno que te encuentro, por un momento pensé que…¿Roberto?"- decía Perla al ver que no era Blu, se trataba de Roberto, quien estaba en una patrulla y estaba esposado.

"Perla querida, que bueno que estas aquí, hazme un favor, diles a estos malditos desgraciados que me saquen de aquí, quieren acusarme de haber lastimado a un inocente"- decía Roberto tratando de hacerse el inocente para que Perla lograra creerle, el cual no fue lo que ella esperaba de él.

"¿Ahora que hiciste?"- pregunto Perla cambiando su tono, molesta de que Roberto volviera a salirse con otra de la suya.

"¿Como que que hice?, ¿no vez que me están arrestando si por si?"

"Jovencita, ¿usted conoce a este sujeto?"- pregunto una de las autoridades acercándose a Perla.

"Si oficial, el…es mi exnovio"

"Ex, claro que no, ella y yo aún somos…"

"Terminamos hace una semana, pero, ha estado actuando como un loco maniático, y no solo eso, trato de amenazarme y obligarme a cosas que no quería, temía a que mis padres lo llegaran a notar, pero no quería que lo supieran, quería enfrentarlo yo sola, ahora que esta arrestado, es hora de que pague las consecuencias"- dijo Perla de manera fría y amenazante, asustando un poco a Roberto por las palabras que usaba.

"Señor, atacar a un inocente y tratar de arriesgar su vida puede ser un delito muy grave, pero a cambio obligar a una mujer con la fuerza eso ya es mucho"- en ese momento Perla escucho todo lo que decía el oficial.

"!Volviste a herir a Blu!"

"Él se lo merecía, el trato de atacarme"

"Ya veras te voy a…"- cuando Perla insistía en atacar a Roberto uno de los oficiales la detuvo.

"Jovencita por favor, le boy a pedir que se calme, nosotros nos encargaremos de el"

"Perla por favor, no me hagas esto por favor, tú sabes muy bien que no vivirás sin mí, me necesitas"- dijo Roberto siguiendo con más escusas, ya era mucho de su parte actuar de esa manera, un lunático demente.

Perla solo le dirigió la mirada fría, en un principio pareció agradarle desde el principio desde que lo conoció, pero todo termino cambiando cuando actuaba mucho más dramático de lo normal, no habia más que amenaza, violencia y muchas angustia, al final, tomo una decisión.

"Oficial…llévenselo"- dijo Perla terminando su discurso.

"!Pero que!..."

"Sera un placer, oficiales, ¡llévenselo!"- dijo uno de los policías.

"No…!no!, no me pueden hacer esto a mi…vas a repetirte de esto Perla, tú me necesitas…!tú me necesitas!"- gritaba con todo Roberto cuando la patrulla finalmente se alejó de las playas de Copacabana, dirigiendo a Roberto a su próximo destino, la cárcel.

"Me alegra que todo haya terminado"- dijo Perla muy aliviada de haberse librado de Roberto, días, semanas, meses y quizá algunos años tuvieron que haber pasado para que todo este lio terminara.

"¿Si de verdad no le agradaba porque siguió con él?"- preguntaba el oficial, un águila calva.

"Porque yo misma me estaba creando problemas, yo me estuve lastimando mucho, no sabía que hacer desde entonces"

"En un principio pudiste contactarnos"

"Quería hacerlo, pero, no quería meterme en un riesgo profundo, no quería que mi familia se enterara"

"¿Enterarnos de que?"- llamo una voz detrás de Perla, cosa que termino algo congelada con la grata sorpresa.

"¿Pa…pa…papa, qu…que haces aquí?- dijo Perla totalmente asustada de ver a Eduardo aquí, en medio de la escena del crimen.

"Eso mismo quería preguntarte de ti, después de enterarme de tu ausencia, supuse que aun estuvieras en la casa de tus amigos, pero después de ver la hora, llame a la policía para encontrarte y aquí estas, ¿se puede saber porque?

"Yo…yo"

"Señor, no es necesario llamarle la atención, ella no es culpable de nada, al parecer, su ex novio tuvo que ver con todo el lio"

"¿Ex?…¿te estas refiriendo a Roberto?"

"S…si, él y yo ya no somos nada"

"Porque hija, él es un buen muchacho, todo lo que hizo por ti fue por amor, crei que le tenías mucha confianza.

"En un principio sí, pero, todo cambio desde el momento"

"Sería mejor que lo hablaras con tu padre, jovencita, es momento de que sepa la verdad"

"¿Sobre qué?"- pregunto algo confundido Eduardo.

"No lose, no estoy segura"

"Pequeña, todas las adolescentes como tu pueden sentirse muy presionadas por si mismas pero no debes permitir que lunáticos como tu ex pareja te permita hacer lo que no te guste, te prometo que le daremos la peor condena de su vida, pero es necesario que también lo hables con tu familia, así evitaras cualquier problema cuando vuelvas a estar con alguien"- recomendó el oficial.

Perla seguía sin estar de acuerdo, aunque parecía estar segura a lado de sus padres no parecía ser los indicados para contarles la verdad, sin embargo, no quería seguir recordando malas experiencias que vivió con Roberto, tal vez el oficial tenía razón.

"De…de acuerdo"

"Así se habla, si gustan que los lleve a su casa, con gusto lo hago"

"Supongo que no tenemos opción, después de todo vivimos un poco lejos de aquí"

Perla y Eduardo se dirigieron a la patrulla del oficial, listos para regresar a su casa.

"Por cierto…¿cómo se llama?"- pregunto Perla más tranquila, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Kevin, estoy a tus órdenes"- se presentó el águila calva.

"Gracias, creo que ha sido mucho de su ayuda, aunque, quisiera pedirle algo más"

"Seguro, ¿de qué se trata?

"Bueno, no se lo tome como forcejeo, pero, quisiera saber cómo se encontrara Blu, cree que pueda ir al hospital para confirmar"

"Bueno, no creo que mi jefe tenga otro trabajo para mí, así que no tengo ningún problema"

"Gracias"- agradeció Perla apoyándose en el hombro de Eduardo.

* * *

Estando en el hospital, en la sala de espera, Blu se encontraba algo intranquilo, no sabía aun el estado en el que se encontraba Omar, jamás creyó que llegaría hasta este punto, mucho menos aun entre la vida y la muerte, tuvo suerte de haber sobrevivido luego de esa balacera que se habia efectuado, como lo podrá tomar Omar.

En ese momento, una puerta termina abriéndose, dejando salir a un tucán.

"Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra?"- pregunto Blu.

"Tu tío se encuentra dormido, y después de anestesiarlo, tuvimos que sacar la bala que recibió en medio de su pecho, pero, creo que hay malas noticias"

"Que sucede"- pregunto Blu algo angustiado.

"Veras, la bala, le entro por detrás, le atravesó por medio de sus pulmones, haciendo contacto con el hígado, después de haberlo sacado, perdió mucha sangre, lo mantuvimos internado por 2 horas, pero le está costando mucho respirar, cuando le sacamos una radiografía, su corazón late muy poco, no me gustaría decirte esto pero, parece que tu tío…peligra por morir"- esas palabras no solo dejaron en shock a Blu, si no que estaba a unos posibles minutos más por perder a la única persona que hizo lo mejor por mantenerlo bien.

"Y el…esta"

"Aún sigue vivo, pero, dentro de unos minutos más, no tardará en llegar, lamento mucho que pases por un mal momento hijo, para mí fue un gran honor haber conocido a una de las aves más grandiosas que lo haya dado todo durante la guerra"

"Cuanto tiempo"- pregunto Blu derramando una lagrima.

"Media hora, antes de cesar, en estos momentos está en su habitación, si gustas pasar a verlo, podemos darte permiso"

"De…de acuerdo"- dijo Blu con un nudo en la garganta, derramando otra lagrima luego de escuchar la noticia.

Después de subir 30 pisos, el tucán llevo a Blu a la habitación 158, donde estaba su Tío Omar, con la intención de que esta seria sus últimas palabras antes de que llegara a ser la cruel verdad.

"Es aquí"- dijo el tucán.

"De acuerdo…muchas gracias"- dijo Blu entrando a la habitación.

Una máquina de medicina, muchos cables, y algunas conexiones respiratorias fueron las herramientas necesarias para mantener a Omar respirando, sin embargo, sus pulmones ya no le aguantaban mucho, cada vez más frio sentía entre pies a cabeza, muchas medicinas y algunos tratamientos parecían mantenerlo a salvo, pero solo por unas horas.

Omar comenzaba a despertar lentamente al sentir los pasos de un ave, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a su visitante, fue algo inesperado al verlo aquí a estas horas de la madrugada.

"Blu"

"Hola"

"Qu…¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?, deberías estar cuidando a tu tía"

"Debería de hacerlo, pero, quería saber cómo estabas, estaba algo asustado"- explicaba Blu de manera natural y controlando sus nervios.

"Entiendo, bueno, no ha sido la noche más fácil de mi vida, yo diría que tengo mucho acompañamiento"- decía Omar mirando los cables que estaban conectados en su pecho y brazos, incluyendo también las maquinas.

"Pero, en la playa de Copacabana, hace unos minutos, ¿quién era ese sujeto con el que te enfrentaste, y porque me llamo…hermano?"- pregunto Blu con las dudas en la cabeza.

Omar se quedó callado después de escuchar eso último, pero para ser verdad, el tampoco tenía la misma idea de lo que ocurrió luego de su batalla con Red, a final de cuentas, las noticias no eran nada buenas.

"Blu, creo que hay cosas de las que aún no te he hablado, pero, después de lo que ocurrió, me parece que el mundo puede quedar en peligro otra vez"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"no todas las aves de Brasil son tan malvadas y peligrosas, algunas de ellas también pertenecieron a la guerra para representar al mal, y hace unos años hubo una ave lleno de maldad y perversidad, su nombre era…su nombre era…"- Omar tenía un poco de trabalenguas al no querer pronunciar su nombre.

"¿Tío…está todo bien?"

"No es eso hijo, es solo que, bueno, lo diré…tu hermano, se llama Red"- dijo Omar con un poco de enojo.

"fueron momentos muy oscuros Blu, más de lo que te podías imaginas"- decía Omar empezando a relatar una historia de lo que vivió"

"Hace años, Red, era uno de las aves más importantes durante el equipo, participo en muchas guerras, en algunos reconocimientos fue nombrado como una de las aves más grandiosas que todo el ejército blaugrana haya conocido, pero, con el paso de los años, descubrimos algo que jamás habíamos imaginado, luego de quedar expulsado del equipo, termino integrándose con los merengues…fue entonces que las cosas empezaron a caer de mal en peor, mucho más, luego de los ataques aéreos en Minnesota, Red empezó a matar y a matar por diversión, cada ave que lo enfrentaba terminaba muerto, entre ellos, tus padres"- Omar comenzaba a sentir un poco de presión en el corazón, poco a poco empezaba a perder la respiración mientras tocia.

"En mi…cof…cof…en mi arrogancia, quise evitar que Red no lograra salirse con la suya en seguir lastimando a más víctimas, pero cuando nos enteramos que tu padre habia muerto ese mismo día gracias a él, no me dejaba de otra más que matarlo, ese mismo día después de rescatar a tu madre, a quien en paz descanse, creímos que la guerra habia acabado, pero parece que, cof…cof…ha vuelto"- Omar estaba quedándose sin aire, Blu estaba más angustiado ante esta escena.

"Cuando tu madre me pidió que te cuidara, me habia sentido, como el ave mas feliz al tenerte como mi hijo, estos 10 años que estuvimos juntos, nunca los olvidare, mi cargo hacia ustedes fue lo suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo, pero ahora, es tu turno"- decía Omar cerrando levemente los ojos.

"¿Ti…tio Omar?

"Te deseo lo mejor hijo, cuida mucho a mi esposa, cuida mucho de tu tia Mary, dile que la amo, y no permitas que tu hermano vuelva a hacer de las suyas otra vez, has…hasta luego…hijo"- dijo Omar derramando una lagrima, esta vez ya no habia vuelta atrás, Omar dejo de respirar, el corazón dejo de latir.

"Tio…espera…!tío por favor espera no!"- decía Blu intentando que reaccione, pero ya no podía reaccionar, fue entonces que se activo una alarma.

"_Atención, todos los médicos diriganse hacia la habitación 158 del ultimo piso, tenemos a un paciente que no esta respirando, repito, un paciente no esta respirando"- decía una alerta de voz._

Blu ya no sabia que hacer, ver el cuerpo de su tio sin vida y sin movimiento era algo trágico, al final, solo se quedo hay, abrazando fuertemente a su tio, derramando lagrimas, no sabia como explicarlo si la tia Mary se llegara a enterar.

Despues de unas 3 trágicas horas de una mala experiencia y un mal momento, Blu llego a la mansión, una vez que accedió a entrar, Mary se dirigio lentamente hacia el, se le podía notar su rostro la tristeza que estaba cargando, unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras liberaba, todo con el mismo entendido, será mucho tiempo en la que Blu y la tia Mary tendrán que pasar luego de la muerte de Omar.

* * *

**"Continuara..."**

* * *

**Bien amigos, esto es todo en este cap, ojala les haya gustado y espero mas reviews y sus opiniones de este fic.**

**sin mas que decir esto es todo.**

**saludos a todos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la proxima.**

**chau.**


	9. Un momento a solas

**Bueno amigos, después de un largo tiempo de ausencia de este viejo fic, (XD), este es la continuación con este siguiente cap, ojala y les guste a todos y espero sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura!.**

* * *

"**Un momento de soledad"**

La noticia de la muerte de Omar no solo ocasiono impresión con su familia y la de algunos conocidos en Brasil, sino que también provoco las reacciones de algunos federativos y algunas zonas militares en las que el había trabajo a nivel nacional y mundial, desde Japón hasta Sudáfrica, los ejércitos mandaron su sentido pésame después de que muriera a causa del disparo que sufrió, España, Alemania, Italia e Inglaterra no se quedaron atrás y mostraron sus condolencias y mandaron mensajes de apoyo para todos sus familiares, México, Costa Rica, Colombia y Chile mostraron su perdida mandando miles y miles de rosas y mandaron también mucha comida y miles de productos en muestra de apoyo para su familia.

Finalmente, Estados Unidos y el presidente de América Barack Obama expreso su perdida luego de que se confirmara la noticia y mando un mensaje para todos luego de un gran trabajo que había mostrado después de haber servido a toda una nación y a todo el mundo.

"_Hermanos y Hermanas de América Latina y del mundo, por medio de este preciso mensaje, quisiera mandarles un saludo a todas las naciones militares de los Estados unidos de Norte América y de todo el mundo a quienes les abrieron las puertas a una de las personas más queridas y uno de los más valientes militares que hayamos tenido, en el nombre del señor, Omar Flores Jiménez, mando un saludo para su familia y a sus compañeros de guerra, seguiremos luchando por un mundo mejor y por un mundo en paz"_

2 dias después, el cuerpo fue guardado en un cementerio de Rio de Janeiro en un ataúd con sus fotografías infantiles y los momentos de todas las guerras que ha participado, llegando en el momento que poco a poco fue sepultado con cada bola de tierra que iba cubriendo el ataúd, hasta que finalmente quedo enterado completamente, se realizó un funeral para darle la última despedida, amigos y familiares entregaban una rosa de uno en uno en medio de su piedra mientras que los demás se iban marchando lentamente, dejando que Blu y Mary fueran los últimos en estar en su funeral, Blu sabía que la Tía Mary quería estar a solas por un momento para poder desahogar todo el llanto que cargaba, conforme Blu se alejaba del lugar poco a poco no tardo en escuchar como Mary comenzaba a llorar de tristeza, un momento muy trágico para ambos.

Al caer la noche, Perla y sus amigos no lo dudaron 2 veces y decidieron visitar la mansión de Blu, en estos momentos necesitaba un poco de apoyo luego del funeral de su tio, para ella y sus amigos Pablo y Lucy les dolía el ver a Blu en un estado trágico, a pesar de tener el apoyo el en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo, sin nadie que lo interrumpiera.

Días después, todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad, un nuevo día para iniciar las clases en la universidad autónoma de Brasil, todo marchaba bien para los guacamayos y guacamayas y más aves, excepto uno.

Entre los pasillos, Blu caminaba lentamente a su respectiva aula de clases, iba serio, meditabundo, en estos momentos no quería saber nada, ni las clases, ni un poco de sus amigos, solo quería estar estar solo…completamente solo.

"Oigan miren…acaso no es el tonto del militar fallecido"- se burló uno de los brabucones sobre un bote de basura, se trataban de Cesar y Dante, los aliados de Roberto.

"Ohhh…el pobre gusano, sigue sin poder superarlo"- decía Dante comiendo una manzana, Blu por su parte solo los ignoraba y termino entrando a su aula.

"No importa cuanto no estés ignorando, ¡no dejaremos de estarte siguiendo!"- grito Cesar mientras lanzaba unas bolas de papel con Dante.

"!Muy bien ya dejen de molestarlo!"- reclamo Pablo estando enfrente de ellos.

"¿Y tu quien eres para impedírnoslo?"- respondió Dante estando frente a frente con Pablo.

"Sabes que no les tengo miedo"- dijo Pablo no muy seguro de hacerles cara.

"No te preocupes hermano, ningún insecto como este puede hacernos contra"- dijo Cesar empujando a Pablo.

"Un empujón no es nada grave, probemos con otra cosa, como esto…"- dijo Dante lanzando un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Pablo.

"Ahhh…!malditos!"- se quejó Pablo hincándose por el impacto.

"Lo vez, te dije que no es nada contra nosotros"

"Es cierto, ahorremos nuestra energía al termino de las clases, seguiremos con nuestro objetivo"- dijo Cesar alejándose del lugar mientras que Dante lanzaba a Pablo en el suelo.

"!Pablo!"- corrió Lucy viendo lo que había pasado.

"Ho…hola Lucy…cof"

"Que fue lo que te hicieron, ¿estás bien?"- pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo intente ponerles alto para que no molestaran a Blu, pero creo que no resulto como lo espere"

"Hablando de él, ¿está aquí?"- pregunto Perla llegando a la escena.

"Si…él ya está dentro, aunque, sigue estando igual"

"Ya entiendo, veré que puedo hacer"- dio ayudando a Pablo y junto con Lucy entraron al aula de clases.

Las primeras horas no parecían ser tan aburridas como se creía, al menos no para algunos, entre las clases Blu no prestaba atención en ninguna de ella, no parecía interesarle, ni siquiera las opiniones de sus amigos al momento de dar la clase, tal como lo pensaba, lo único que quería era estar solo.

"¿Señor Gunderson?…¿señor gunderson?"

"¿Blu…Blu reacciona?"- dijo Perla moviéndolo con su ala.

"Que…que sucede"- reacciono Blu.

"Señor gunderson, estamos esperando a que pueda continuar con la lectura"- explico el maestro.

"Yo…yo"

"No ve que sigue pensativo por la pérdida de ese viejo loco de remate"- reclamo uno de sus compañeros, algunos se rieron levemente por lo escuchado, otros no lo tomaron como una gracia.

"Ya basta…Usted señor se va a la dirección por un reporte"

"Pero yo solo…"

"Nada de peros, y la próxima vez lo reprobare por el resto del semestre, ¡quedo claro!"

"ahhsss, ya que"- el guacamayo solo salió del aula y fue a la dirección.

"Ahora si…señor Gunderson, no es necesario que me lo diga, pero comprendo cómo debe sentirse aún, porque mejor no se retira por hoy y descansa, sus amigos le ayudaran a pasar todo lo que hemos visto hasta el momento"- sugirió el maestro, Blu simplemente guardo sus cosas y salió del aula sin ninguna palabra más que decir, Perla, Pablo y Lucy solo sintieron preocupación por como termino el asunto.

"Bueno…hay que continuar con la clase…"

Después de confirmar su ausencia, Blu abandono la escuela para regresar a su mansión y poder estar tranquilo, sin embargo, dos sujetos al verlo fueron corriendo hacia él, y sin ningún aviso uno de ellos termino embistiendo a Blu por la espalda.

"!Que demonios!"- reclamo Blu al ver a sus atacantes.

"Valla, no esperábamos verte aquí, solíamos esperarte hasta el final de las clases, pero supongo que es un buen momento"- sus atacantes no eran más que los brabucones que hace unas horas lo habían molestado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?"- pregunto molesto.

"No creas que estas a salvo por completo, solíamos tener el control de la escuela para molestar a los nuevos y humillarlos un poco, pero gracias a ti mandaste a nuestro guía a la cárcel, ahora tendrás que pagar por lo que hiciste"

"Él se lo busco, él fue quien busco los problemas, no tengo nada que ver en esto"

"El punto es que le daremos el mensaje de Roberto para ti, y esto se llama dolor"- dijo Dante lanzándose en picada hacia Blu, este solo logró esquivarlo.

"!Ya les dije que yo no busco problemas!"

"Si pero te dejaremos un recuerdo doloroso"- Cesar comenzaba a lanzar golpes directos, Blu solo intentaba ser rápido y ágil mientras esquivada todo los ataques, solo un movimiento infalso y con la ayuda de Dante podía acabar en el suelo una vez más.

"Valla, en verdad sabes cómo reaccionar"- decía Cesar sin dejar de atacar.

Blu no podía resistir por mucho, poco a poco empezaba a sentir el cansancio por lo rápido que iba esquivando, tenía que acabar de alguna manera con esto.

"Toma esto"- sin previo aviso Cesar aserto con un golpe en el rostro de Blu, dejando un poco mareado al guacamayo azul.

"Ya te tengo"- Dante sostuvo por detrás a Blu, una buena oportunidad para atacar fácilmente.

"Buena reacción amigo, ahora terminemos con esto"

Dante sujetaba a Blu mientras Cesar prepara sus últimos golpes finales.

"!Ya basta!"- dijo Blu bastante asustado y molesto.

"solo así estaremos a mano amigo, pero descuida, no dolerá tanto si hacer caso"- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Blu no estaba para juegos en tener que soportar esto, lo único que quería era estar solo, no quería lastimar a ninguna ave quien se le cruzara, pero parece que no tiene otra opción más que usar la amenaza, al menos solo en algunas circunstancias.

"Muy bien…llego tu hora"- Cesar volvió a lanzar otro golpe, esta vez Blu logró esquivarlo y uso a Dante para recibir el golpe.

"!Maldición!"- dijo algo adolorido.

"!Idiota!, te dije que lo sujetaras bien"- reclamo con furia Cesar, solo para ser golpeado fuertemente en el estómago, esta vez atacado por Blu.

"Les dije que no me provocaran, pero parece que jamás escuchan…"- esta vez todo salió a lo contrario, Blu tomo con toda la fuerza a Cesar hasta lanzarlo directamente a una tienda de joyas, Dante al ver lo que había pasado fue corriendo tras Blu para volver a atacar, sin embargo sujeto el ala de su atacante y termino doblándole el ala, provocando que chillara de dolor, para después sujetarlo con fuerza hasta lanzarlo sobre un árbol, haciendo que cayera un par de cocos que golpeaban su cabeza hasta dejarlo noqueado.

"Bueno, todo termino, ahora debo salir de aquí"- dijo Blu empezando a volar y desaparecer del lugar, tal vez lo que hizo no fue lo correcto para arreglar las diferencias, pero solo para poder permanecer en silencio por el resto del día.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, las clases volvieron a llegar a su fin, como ya era de costumbre las aves con algunos disgustos por las tareas y temas próximos para lo que seria los primeros exámenes solo significaba una sola cosa, a estudiar, aunque usted no lo crea.

Entre la multitud, Perla, Pablo y Lucy salieron de la escuela para tomar un poco de aire fresco, nada satisfechos por lo que había pasado horas después.

"No…puede…ser"- decía Lucy algo mareada.

"Este ha sido la peor humillación de toda mi vida"- decía Pablo tratando de quitarse las quemaduras de su cuerpo, el asunto ante tal desgracia no fue más que un simple experimento fallido en la que accidentalmente Pablo agrego una formula equivocada y ocasionara un incendio accidentalmente, provocando que el humo invadiera todo el laboratorio, afortunadamente no hubo heridos, Pero Pablo no tuvo tanta suerte.

"No volveré a tocar otra fórmula más"- replico molesta.

"Vamos, no fue tan malo, fue divertido a pesar de haber creado un incendio, solo debes tener cuidado la próxima vez, ¿verdad Perla?"- sin embargo ella no ponía atención en sus amigos, ni siquiera puso atención en todo el resto del dia, solo pensaba en algo mas importante.

"¿Perla?"

"¿que?…oh si, claro, yo también"

"¿Que te sucede ahora?"

"Yo…no, no es nada, es solo que…ando preocupada por Blu, es todo"

"Deberíamos ir a su mansión, creo que sería buena idea darle un poco de compañía"

"No Pablo, conociendo a Blu, él no se siente de humor para vernos en estos momentos, lo mejor sería darle su espacio"

"Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer por él?, no podemos dejarlo solo así"

"¿Tienes algún plan?"

"La verdad no, pero, tu estas más cerca de él, tu sabes más o menos como aliviarlo"

"Bueno…yo"

"Esperen…!ya lo tengo!"

"¿Tienes un plan?"- pregunto Lucy a Pablo.

"tengo a unos viejos amigos que trabajan en un restaurante cerca de donde vivo, porque no hago una reservación para esta noche mientras Perla se prepara para estar a solas con Blu"

"Genial…espera, ¡¿qué?!"- pregunto apenada.

"Que bien, ¡esa idea me gusta!"- agrego Lucy.

"Pero, ustedes creen que yo…"

"Tal como lo dijo Lucy, Perla, tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo, solo es cuestión de alivianarlo y hacer que recapacite, mientras tú lo ayudas Lucy y yo nos encargamos del resto"

Por más raro que pareciera Perla no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia, ya que será la primera vez que tendrá por decir una cita y a lado de Blu.

"Yo…lo...lo haré"

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, ojala y les haya gustado el cap de este otro fic antiguo, bueno no tanto.**

**Ya saben que sus reviews y opiniones me ayudan mucho para mejorar y modificar algunos datos.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	10. El lado Bueno

**Un poco de libertad (Ya la necesitaba), bueno, últimamente el tiempo no me ha permitido seguir con mis proyectos pero estoy seguro que en estas vacaciones no hará que me interrumpa nada, si es lo que pienso yo.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo el siguiente cap y que disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

"**El lado bueno"**

La noche finalmente llego, para algunos había sido un largo día, lleno de felicidad y de tristeza, con mucho que desear y deber, con mucho que enfrentar y defender, pero para muchos, la mayoría parecía ser buena, mientras Perla y sus amigos se encargaban se organizaban para preparar la noche, lejos de ellos Blu ya había llegado a su mansión, no se veía muy bien, no parecía estar con ansias para salir o ver a sus amigos, aun después con los sucesos días anteriores, ¿cómo poder superar algo como esto después de la tragedia?

"Blu…"- llamo alguien.

"Hola Tía…"

"No había escuchado tu voz, ni siquiera sentí que habías llegado, ¿está todo bien?"- pregunto.

"Si, no te preocupes, solo, solo quería despejarme un poco, no es nada malo"- dijo sin mencionar que había salido de la escuela.

"No has podido pensar en eso, ¿cierto?- dijo Mary refiriéndose al tío Omar.

"Nada lo puede remplazar, no sé cómo, pero no puedo olvidarlo"- dijo Blu en un tono tranquilo.

"Hay cosas que no podemos olvidar fácilmente, pero tampoco podemos saber qué cosas vendrán, no esperaba esto de la balacera, ¿o tú lo sabias?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Tampoco yo, solo, solo no quería que le pasara nada, a veces siento que esto es mi culpa, debí haberlo ayudado durante la balacera, pero no podía, algo me lo estaba impidiendo, es como si, si algo estuviera por atacarme, que tal si…ese guacamayo rojo al que encontré fue…"

"Tranquilo Blu, no tienes por qué sentirte así, nada de lo que dices recae en ti"- Mary trato de hacer que olvidara el pasado.

"No, en todo esto mi tío tenía razón, debí mantener mis actos y ser lo más responsable, por eso le fallaba, a pesar de tener problemas en la escuela, el quería que mantuviera firme"

"Blu…"- Mary se acercó para abrazarlo con su ala derecha –"Escucha, nada de esto es tu culpa, puedo asegurarte que hasta se pasaba mucho de la raya, pero recuerda que a veces era algo neurótico como para comprender las cosas, no debes dejar que esto te perjudique"- Mary trataba de entrarle en razón, pero era cierto, ¿cuál culpa podía tener Blu o quizá la tía Mary por la muerte de Omar?, después de todo aun seguía en misterio por el extraño guacamayo rojo que Blu mencionaba.

"Bueno Blu…yo estoy a punto de irme"

"¿A donde?"

"Bueno, quede de verme con unas viejas amigas que no veo desde muchos años, claro, antes y después de la guerra cuando aún no estabas, iremos a comer en un viejo restaurante que solíamos ir durante las noches, ya sabes, cosas de chicas, aunque a decir verdad, cosas de viejas chicas"- decía en una mezcla de felicidad y orgullo.

"Ya veo, entonces, diviértete"- aunque Mary sentía alegría por ver su pasado no quería ver a su sobrino sin hacer nada, estando encerrado en la mansión es aburrido.

"Sabes, si puedes cambiar de opinión, te sugería que también hicieras lo mismo, no me gustaría verte aquí todo el tiempo, me gustaría que salgas un rato, ve a ver a tus amigos, la noche es muy joven para ti, porque no dejas eso para atrás y disfrutas de la vida, ¿un poco de aire no es algo para ti?"- bromeo Mary lista para irse, sin antes de despedirse de Blu, dejando en mucho que pensar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la playa de Copacabana, Pablo se encontraba preparando el lugar para lo que sería la reservación en el restaurante "_Beef the befes", _donde Perla se preparaba para llevar a este mismo lugar a Blu y sacar todo su pasado semanas pasadas, por su parte sentía nervios y un poco de rencor, ya que esta sería la primera vez que tendría una cita un poco más diferente, a diferencia de las anteriores con Roberto nada se compararía a la que tendría ahora.

"¿Estas segura de lo que haces?"- pregunto Perla bastante nerviosa.

"Desde luego que sí, aun cuando estaba en secundaria convencía a mis amigas de ayudarlas en este tipo de situaciones"- contestaba Lucy sin dejar de arreglar a Perla por todas partes.

"Solo espero que esto pueda salir bien"

"Descuida, todo saldrá a la perfección, ahora no muevas una sola pluma, o esto te dolerá"- dijo Lucy usando su garra como peine mientras peinaba con sumo cuidado a Perla, desde la cresta hasta su espalda.

"Sabes, a veces pienso en muchas cosas, pero nose, tu crees que alguna vez Blu y yo, bueno, tengamos algo como…!auch!"- decía Perla después de ser interrumpida por un ligero dolor.

"Te dije que no te movieras"- dijo soltando una breve risa sin dejar de peinar a Perla.

"!Vamos amigos!, ¡no nos queda mucho tiempo, tenemos 10 minutos para terminar!"- gritaba Pablo haciendo que terminaran sus empleados.

"Es importante tener hasta el restaurante aun cuando se trata de una sola reservación"- dudaron uno de sus empleados.

"Es más que esto, lo hago por un amigo, por eso quiero terminar con esta mala racha". Dijo Pablo haciendo entender a los demás.

"Lista Perla, creo que ya termine"- dijo Lucy.

"Valla"- Perla estaba maravillada por lo que había hecho su amiga, definitivamente se veía muy diferente, estaba arreglada al 100%, las plumas bien peinadas, el brillo de su rostro se iluminaba sobre la luz, tenía un contraste perfecto con el azul turquesa y un tono de amarillo brilloso entre sus piernas y plumas de su cabello, las cejas bien pintadas de azul y las mejillas bien mezcladas entre el azul turquesa y un tono más fuerte de blanco, a final de cuentas, era una nueva Perla, mucho más nueva que la que conocemos recientemente.

"Y bien…tienes alguna pregunta"

"No…no hay nada que decir"- dijo Perla al verse en el espejo, maravillada por los cambios nuevos que Lucy le dio.

"Espero que te haya gustado, me costó un poco de trabajo combinar los colores, pero parece que eres otra"

"A sí parece, muchas gracias"

"No hay nada que agradecer, pero recuerda, necesitas salir un poco mientras se te seca un poco la pintura, ahora ve por Blu"

"Tú crees que le gustara los cambios"- dijo dándose una vuelta.

"Amiga, ya verás que esto le agradara, nunca dudes eso, a un macho le gusta los cambios que una hembra lleva consigo misma, te aseguro que Blu no se quedara atrás, ahora ve por él, Pablo está a punto de terminar los arreglos del restaurante"- dijo Lucy.

Perla salió volando de la recepción y se dirigió hacia la mansión, con la esperanza de encontrar a Blu antes de que llegue tarde, hablando de él se encontraba en el patio trasero de su mansión, observando como la luna llena llegaba a su punto alto, distrayéndose un poco mientras divulgaba algunas cosas en su mente.

"_Tal vez mi tía tenga razón, tal vez lo que necesito es algo de distracción, quizá si debería salir, pero nose, no quiero volver a meterme en problemas, que tal si esos tontos vuelven a hacer de las suyas al momento de sorprenderme, ¿esperen?, ¿y si están esperándome para otra paliza?, no lo creo, por como los deje están demasiado inconscientes como para atacarme otra vez, no sé qué hacer, debería pensar en algo más emotivo, tal vez como…"_

Un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de Blu, de la nada una pequeña sombra negra apareció entre las ramas del jardín, como si se tratara de un intruso, Blu se preparó para atacar y acercarse lentamente.

"!Quien eres y que es lo que quieres!"- exclamo Blu al extraño de sombra negra, por su parte la sombra solo se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar un poco más cerca de Blu, y justo en el momento en que Blu lanzaría el primer ataque…

"¿Serias capas de golpear a una chica Blu?- pregunto la sombra negra.

"¿Qué…?"- Blu reconoció esa voz.

"!Sorpresa!"- de la nada Perla lo sorprendió con un abrazo.

"¿Perla?, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto por su esperada visita.

"Tú qué crees tontito, vine para buscarte, y aquí te encuentro"

"Jeje, yo también me alegro de ver…te"- dijo Blu regresando la atención hacia Perla, pero al verla completamente noto que se había hecho unos cambios nuevos, lo que antes parecía ser como la Perla típica de la escuela y en la vida normal terminado evolucionando a una Perla radiante y hermosa, los colores y el brillo que resalta por todas las partes de su cuerpo dejaban con el pico abierto a Blu, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio de esa manera a Perla?, parecía pertenecer a la lista de los populares, o eso se pensaba semanas después antes de entrar al colegio.

"Amm, ¿está todo bien?"- pregunto Perla un poco ruborizada al ver que Blu lo miraba diferente.

"No, no es nada, quiero decir, tu…tu"- no lograba articular alguna palabra.

"Vamos, solo dilo"- dijo Perla mostrando su bella sonrisa.

"Quería decir que tu…estas…puntual"- dijo de manera tonta.

"¿Puntual?"- pregunto confundida.

"!Hay!, quiero decir, hermosa, si eso, esta hermosa"- reacciono irónicamente.

"Jeje, me gusta que me digan eso"- dijo Perla al notar el rubor de Blu, definitivamente le gusto el cambio que se hizo Perla.

"Ya veo, aunque no esperaba una reacción como esta, supongo"- aunque Blu estuviera sin ánimo de salir, se alegró de ver a Perla.

"Bueno Blu, no hay mucho que comentar, pero tenemos que irnos"

"¿Irnos?"

"Claro Blu, tenemos que ir al restaurante"

"Pero, ¿de qué hablas?"

"Tenemos un lugar reservado, ¿no lo recuerdas?"- dijo Perla

"¿lugar?, ¿en el restaurante?, Que yo recuerde no, ni siquiera sé si reserve un lugar"- Blu se veía más confundido por lo que escuchaba y decía Perla,

"Obviamente no, pero yo reserve nuestro lugar para poder estar juntos y hacer poder diver…"- en ese momento Perla se tapó el pico por lo último que dijo mientras el rubor iba aumentando lentamente.

"Espera, ¿tú fuiste quien reservo un lugar?"- pregunto Blu incrédulo, Perla no podía creer lo que ha hecho, la sorpresa que mantenía en secreto por si sola termino revelando lo que sería un alivio para sanar a Blu de todos los días que han pasado últimamente durante el periodo escolar y en tareas normales, la vergüenza no dejaba de invadirla y el rubor era demasiado, un golpe muy duro para ella.

"_Demonios, porque Perla, ¡que es lo que acabas de hacer!"_\- se decía una y mil veces la misma palabra mentalmente.

"¿Perla?"- pregunto Blu sacándola de su pensamiento.

"¿Qué?...¿qué sucede?"

"Jeje no escuchaste lo que dije, ¿verdad?"- dijo Blu con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Amm, no, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Te decía que, no importa lo que hayas dicho, después de todo, lo he estado pensando muchas veces antes de que mi tía Mary se fuera de viaje, y la verdad si me gustaría salir un poco, supongo que estar encerrado en tu propio hogar no sería más que aburrimiento puro, y que mejor forma de hacerlo estando a tu lado, ¿no te gustaría?"

"Bueno…yo, amm"- los nervios de punta no dejaban de molestar a Perla, pero no negaría una petición de Blu.

"Jeje, sabes, no es necesario que contestes, lo tomare como un sí, solo dime en donde será y yo te llevo"- dijo Blu aceptando salir con Perla

"Bueno, no estuvo tan mal después de todo"- dijo Perla alivianándose por lo que hizo, al menos no fue de mal en peor como parecía.

Blu por su parte solo se encargó de subir hacia su habitación para limpiarse un poco, arreglándose detalle tras detalle, pensando en una y mil cosas lo que sería su primera cita a lado del ave más hermosa del mundo, pero para Blu a pesar de los momentos que ha vivido a su lado, tanto el cómo Perla solo eran amigos, por el momento ninguno de ellos querían declarar su amor el uno con el otro, aunque por otro lado podían hacer cosas divertidas y salidas amistosas como los que son ellos, después de todo, muchas cosas pueden suceder estando dos personas juntas.

Y mientras Blu se preparaba para salir, comenzaba a murmurar mil y un preguntas de su salida con Perla y como terminara su noche, puede ser bueno, o malo.

"Valla, jamás creí en llegar a esto, tendré una cita con Perla, no me esperaba algo como esto, aunque sigo pensando si reserve algún lugar para nosotros, pero en fin, eso no es lo de menos"- a pesar de mostrar una vez más esa felicidad que tanto había dejado hubo un pequeño desacuerdo que lo dejo en duda.

"_Pero, y si me encuentro con esos inútiles, todo se arruinara en cuestión de segundos, no dejaran de seguirme hasta aniquilarme, pero no permitiré que lastimen a Perla, eso mucho menos, en fin, tarde o temprano tendré que saber la verdad"_

Al final de meditarlo, ya estaba listo para su salida, tal como lo dicho la tía Mary, vale más salir que estar en la cárcel, en esta ocasión en su mansión.

"Ya estoy listo"

"Valla, en verdad cambiaste"- dijo Perla al verlo, aunque con algunos cambios un poco cómicos.

"Amm, ¿está todo bien?"- pregunto al notar su risa.

"No es nada, es solo que, te vez gracioso usando esa corbata, es solo una salida, no es para ir a una boda de tu abuela"- dijo entre risas.

"!QUE!...!pequeña mal educada porque!, como te atreves en decir eso mi abuelita es una mujer muy hermosa"

" , eso no cambia nada, pero aun así…"- dijo cortándole la corbata mientras lo arreglaba un poco más –"ahora si te vez mejor"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no"- dijo Blu sintiéndose como semi nuevo.

Sin otra cosa que los detuviera, Blu y Perla se encontraban listos para lo que sería su primera noche, ya nada podía arruinar el momento más deseado, ahora que Blu ya se veía más calmado podía volver a la vida con sus amigos, pero no todo era felicidad como lo albergaban ellos, muy lejos de ellos, entre las fronteras que conectaban con todos los países de Sudamérica, a excepción de Chile y Venezuela, se encontraba una cárcel de máxima seguridad, un lugar en la que los delincuentes estaban presos de por vida, donde no tendrían la mínima posibilidad de volver a la libertad si se tratara de una condena dura más los delitos cometidos, entre todos los delincuentes, Roberto estaba ahí, serio, meditabundo, mirando todo lo que veía a su alrededor, un montonal de presos en la cárcel de máxima de seguridad de Sudamérica, cientos y cientos de presos, ya sean procedentes al vandalismo, asesinatos, violadores, narcos, entre otras cosas.

"Como pudo pasarme esto, como es que me llevaron hasta este lugar, yo no pertenezco aquí, no pertenezco en este lugar tan miserable, tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, tratar de contactarme con mis colegas, ¿pero cómo?, con lo que he escuchado son muy fuertes la seguridad, un solo movimiento falso y estoy acabado"- durante su celda, Roberto medito por unos minutos mientras buscaba culpables, si bien solo conocía a uno que él solo lo señala como responsable.

"Ese…ese bastardo me las va a pagar, como fue posible que la policía me señalara como responsable de un supuesto homicidio, no tuve nada que ver con él, pero esto no se quedara así, en cuando salga de aquí, volveré por ti Perla, pero eso va para ti Blu, aun no sabes como soy realmente"- Roberto estaba dispuesto a vengarse, habrá que esperar, por ahora la seguridad lo mantiene seguro en la cárcel hasta nuevo aviso.

Mientras tanto, el restaurante _beef the befes _se mostraba como nuevo, listo para atender a la pareja azul, mientras que Lucy se encargaba de dar los últimos toques para la parte final Pablo buscaba nuevos toques a la música para dar un espectáculo un poco más divertido, pero había un pequeño problema.

"¿Como que no vendrán!"- respondió alteradamente.

"Lo siento señor, pero parece que es verdad"- dijo uno de los empleados del restaurante.

"Maldición, no podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que encontrar a una nueva banda musical, pero solo tenemos pocos minutos para pensar"- decía alocadamente Pablo.

"Descuida jefe, si no es asi, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, solo necesitamos aprender todas las canciones posibles y no equivocarnos en ninguna parte"- aunque los empleados parecían mostrar su valentía Pablo en el fondo sabía que era insuficiente, mas por el tiempo que faltaba antes de que llegaran Blu y Perla, todo parecía estar perdido.

"¿Disculpen?"- una voz se escuchó detrás.

"Amm…¿hola?"

"No quisiera meterme en muchas cosas, pero, mis amigos y yo estábamos recorriendo todo el valle y escuchamos que no tienen nada de música"- dijo el extraño, un tucan tuco.

"Nosotros somos expertos de toda la samba"- replico un cardenal rojo.

"Y a veces un poco de música latina"- finalizo un canario amarillo.

"¿Estan seguros?, jamas los he visto por aquí"- dijo Pablo.

"Nosotros venimos de un lugar secreto, pero te contaremos mas adelante, por ahora te mostraremos un poco de nuestro ritmo"- las tres extrañas aves fueron directamente al escenario, usando cada uno de los instrumentos mientras ensayaban las primeras canciones que ya conocían, desde las típicas brasileñas hasta las latinas del mundo, bastaron menos de 10 minutos para mostrar el talento, al final, Pablo se sentía casi salvado, solo faltaba lo mejor.

"Chicos…están contratados"

* * *

"**Continuara…"**

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el cap de hoy, valla, últimamente he tenido cambios en casi lo que va de este año, la razón por la cual no pude actualizar la semana pasada fue debido por la culpa de mis hermanas traviesas, ya que por su insistencia me obligaron a ver películas típicas y algunas internacionales, pero claro, no diría que no a eso, por algo es así la convivencia familiar.**

**Pero en fin, espero y poder subir también en 2 días el siguiente cap de Volando a Casa, por mi parte esto es todo.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	11. Una Noche inolvidable

**Bueno amigos míos, este es otro cap más de la continuación de este fic, que sea mucho de su agrado y espero les guste a todos.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Una Noche inolvidable"**

Después de un largo tiempo de diversión, La tía Mary regreso a su cómoda mansión, se sentía agotada, no tenía fuerzas de más para aguantar el cansancio.

"!Adiós Mary!"- se despedían sus viejas amigas locas.

"Nos vemos chicas, no hagan más locuras de la cuenta"- dijo entre carcajadas.

"Descuida, lo tenemos todo controlado, ¡nos vemos!"- se despidieron sus amigas acelerando a toda velocidad en su viejo bocho color amarillo.

"!YIIIIIJAAA!"- las viejas halcones a pesar de estar entre la vejes y la adultez aun seguía sintiéndose como jóvenes alocados, a pesar de los años adelantados no podía faltar para nada su propia diversión.

La tía Mary ingreso con un poco de dificultad a la mansión, no parecía estar bien, cada paso que daba tartamudeaba y temblaba de las piernas, esto debido que bebió un poco más de la cuenta.

"UFF…valla, nunca creí que llegaría a esto"- dijo Mary aguantando el mareo, pero feliz por volver a los viejos tiempos.

"En fin, debo beber un poco de agua, seguramente Blu debe seguir aquí"

Con dificultades y temblores Mary poco a poco iba subiendo a las escaleras mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Blu, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar como lo planeaba, una charla ligera no parecía llamar su atención, las ideas parecían no dar algún resultado.

"Demonios, nunca pensé que me doliera tanto la cabeza"- se quejaba Mary segundos después de haber llegado al cuarto.

"Blu…¿Blu estas aquí?"- pregunto Mary entrando a la habitación, sin embargo no parecía ver rastro de el, con las dudas en la cabeza busco en todo el lugar, el baño, su armario, debajo de la cama, y sobre la ventana donde solia estar solo cuando estaba deprimido.

"Que extraño, no esta aquí"- dijo Mary dudando de su pequeña ausencia, habia mucho que revisar en el interior de la mansión, ahora buscaba por el lugar, inlcusive preguntaba por algunos de sus sirvientes si lo habían visto, las respuesta no eran positivas, después de cuestionarlo por minutos regresaron a sus labores, Mary ya no sabia en que mas pensar, no era extraño que Blu desapareciera en ciertas horas de la noche.

"Si no esta en su habitación, y tampoco aquí…¿eso quiere decir que?…"- en ese momento una sola idea paso por su mente, dando a entender que Blu no desapareció sin avisar a donde iria, era mas diferente, mucho mas diferente.

"Bueno, me alegra que lo haya entendido"- conociendo las verdades de Blu salió de la mansión para recuperar el tiempo que perdió, y que mejor forma de hacerlo volviendo a juntarse con sus amigos, eso la hizo sentir de alegría, ahora su sobrino podrá desahogar todas sus emociones y olvidarlas en el pasado para continuar con su presente.

"Ahora que todo está arreglado, poder disfrutar de otro capítulo más de mi serie favorita, the walking dead"- sin tiempo que perder Mary preparo su sofá y descansaba un poco mientras disfrutaba de su programa de zombis hambrientos en busca de carne fresca, no apto para todo público.

* * *

La noche en Rio de janeiro llegan a ser buenas cuando se trata de estrellas fugaces, iluminaciones asombrosas y algunas sorpresas nocturnas, no era como la noche buena, pero la mayoría de las noches en Rio eran espectaculares y mágicas de vez en cuando, si se tratara de un festival de fuegos artificiales y fiestas en diferentes partes.

Mientras todo el festivo pasaba en la ciudad, Blu y Perla caminaban sin ningún problema por las calles, dirigiéndose al restaurante que Pablo actualmente manejaba mientras su padre estaba de viaje, no parecía haber ninguna prisa, la vida era joven para ellos.

"Nunca había hecho algo como esto"

"¿Sobre qué?"- pregunto Blu a Perla.

"Nunca habia vivido algo como esto, jamas he tenido salidas que fueran tan tranquilas, la vista nocturna , la iluminación, una ciudad tan hermosa como lo es Rio, y…bueno, una nueva compañía"- decía Perla mirando a Blu.

"¿Roberto no hizo algo como esto?"-

"No, el, el nunca fue un ave tan bondadosa como yo esperaba"

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Antes de conocerte, toda mi vida no ha sido más que pesadilla, cuando me volví su novia esa felicidad que solía tener no fue más que horror, Roberto me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, si no era por las buenas se pasarían a las malas, no quería que me hiciera daño, pero por más que se lo pedía me respondía con más amenazas, insultos, hasta golpes me ha llegado a dar"

"¿Y se lo has contado a tus padres?"- pregunto Blu.

"Siempre les he dicho, pero ellos no parecen creer lo que digo, parece que lo defienden más a el que ellos a mí, mi padre ve a Roberto como su nuevo hijo,, a veces llegaba a pensar que tenia el hacia Roberto, como si estuviera ideando algo que solo el conocía y yo no, fue entonces que conoci la verdad"

"Que sucedió"

"Mi padre estaba convencido de que el y yo seriamos los mejores prometidos en un futuro en adelante.

"¿Te refieres a que tú…tu…"

"Si, nos veían como futuros esposos, algo que seguramente no estaría dispuesta a pasar por esto"- dijo Perla con la mirada baja.

"Eso es algo adelantado"

"Lose, pero no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, después de la noticia las cosas empezaron a cambiar drásticamente, Roberto comenzó a hacer de las suyas desde que estuvo conmigo en la secundaria, mi madre dudaba mucho de él, pero mi padre no parecía cambiar de opinión"- contaba Perla.

"¿Pero él no sabe que él está en la cárcel?"- pregunto Blu asegurándose de estar convencido de su pregunta.

"Bueno…después de lo que te conté, cuando vi las noticias acerca de la balacera, te vi que estabas lastimado, fui ágil para ir a Copacabana sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, vi como Roberto fue arrestado por ser el supuesto culpable del daño, y cuando la policía se dirigió para cuestionarme, termino apareciendo, a partir de ahí se dio cuenta del error que cometió, no te imaginas todo lo que lamento después de lo sucedido, ahora estamos luchando para recuperar todo el dinero que invertido para esa boda, para mis estudios, para salir adelante, ¡para mi futuro!, ¡dar lo mejor para mi familia!, todo Blu"- dijo Perla deteniéndose un poco, inclinándose mientras liberaba su emoción nostálgica, las lágrimas le comenzaron a caer lentamente, Blu no sabía cómo alivianarla, había sido muy duro para ella y su familia.

"Oye, no…no te preocupes por lo que paso, todo eso se acabó, ahora eres libre, ya no tendrás que preocuparte, ahora está en la cárcel, y tu podrás estar bien"- decía Blu limpiándole las lágrimas gentilmente a Perla.

Las caricias suaves hacían que Perla dejara de llorar levemente, sentía como el ala de Blu limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, intentando sentirla mejor.

"¿Ya te sientes bien?"

"Si…snif…estoy bien, gracias"- decía Perla abrazándolo levemente, abrazo que sin duda Blu termino correspondiendo.

* * *

El restaurante parecía estar listo, el menú del dia, la pista de baile y el escenario de canto eran las 3 partes básicas del plan.

"!Vamos amigos, no tenemos mucho tiempo!"- gritaba Pablo apresurando a todos sus empleados.

"Demonios, porque me pasa esto a mi"

"Tranquilo genio, ya estamos por terminar"- decía Lucy intentarlo calmarlo.

"Pero Lucy, seguramente ya deben estar cerca, Blu hace las cosas antes de la hora exacta, que tal si en 5 minutos ya están por llegar"

"Tranquilo, conociendo a Perla, está haciendo tiempo para que tengamos todo listo"- dijo Lucy confiada en sus palabras mientras calmaba un poco a Pablo.

"Oigan amigos"- dijeron las aves de la música

"¿Que sucede chicos?"

"¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la función?, es que nuestro compañero de grupo se quedó dormido y necesitamos algo para despertarlo"- decía el Tucán mientras miraba como el canario intentaba despertarlo con saltos de águila, pero no pasaba nada.

"Descuiden, no tardaran nada, estoy seguro que unos minutos más ya estarán aquí, por ahora les daré algo para que lo despierten"- decía Pablo dirigiéndose a la zona de cocina.

"Pablo Pablo Pablo, a veces sigues siendo un loco de remate cuando te pones asi"

"No se preocupe damisela, es normal que este así por lo que hace, pero ya vera que todo saldrá bien"

"Estoy de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿ustedes quiénes son?"- pregunto curiosa.

"Oh si, casi lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Rafael, todos me conocen como el rey de la samba, tengo una hermosa pareja y 18 hijos míos"

"Valla, sí que son muchos"- dijo sorprendida.

"Bueno, no creas que alimentarlos es fácil, a veces me llega lo mas pesado que es cambiar los pañales"

"Jejejeje"- rio por el comentario que dijo.

"y ellos son mis compadres, el cantante de alla es Nico, y el que anda roncando como carcacha descompuesta es Pedro"- dijo Rafael presentando a sus amigos.

"¿Carcacha descompuesta?"- pregunto Lucy.

"Oh es que, a veces termina durmiendo con un ronquido espantoso que me dan ganas de sacarme los oídos, parece peor que cuando canta una monja en una ópera"

"!Jajajajajajaja!"- reirá sin parar Lucy.

"Me perdí de algo"- pregunto Pablo.

"No, nada…jajajaja…"- decía Lucy sin parar de reír.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?"- pregunto Pablo.

"Descuida, cosas de chicas se podría decir"

"Bueno como sea, solo vine avisar que ya el restaurante está listo, solo es cuestión de que lleguen nuestros invitados, ¿algún problema?"

"No señor, ninguna, solo esperamos el momento para iniciar".

"Muy bien, entonces empiecen a prepararse, estamos por comenzar"- dijo Pablo a punto de dar el pitazo inicial.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los tortolos…

Blu y Perla no paraban de hablar de sus respecti

"!Hey regresa aquí!"- decía Blu un poco alejado.

"Si me quieres tendrás que atraparme"- dijo Perla alejándose más rápido.

Perla escapaba rápidamente de Blu, el motivo fue por un juego que ambos estaban jugando mientras llegaban al restaurante, el cual solo Perla intentaba esconderse y no ser sorprendida por Blu, unos minutos más tarde Perla se ocultó en un hoyo de conejos, un lugar seguro en que ningún animal podría entrar hay, solo animales como conejos, rodadores y algunas aves, sin embargo…

"!Aquí estas!"- dijo metiendo la cabeza.

"!Blu!"- se asustó Perla.

"Enserio creíste que te esconderías de mi"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

"Está bien está bien, tu ganas, me atrapaste". Dijo entre risas.

Blu ayudaba a Perla a salir del hoyo sin que ensuciara, solo algunas partes de sus garras cubiertas de tierra, pero nada interesante.

"Mira Blu"- dijo señalando con su ala.

"Parece que llegamos"- dijo Blu viendo el restaurante _Beef the Beefs._

"A si parece"- dijo Perla.

"Bueno, lista para divertirte". Decía nerviosamente.

"Cuenta conmigo, andando"- dijo Perla jalando a Blu al restaurante, quien segundos después se encontraron con Lucy.

"Valla, por fin llegan"- dijo paranoicamente.

"Jeje disculpa, es que se nos presentaron cargos importantes"- dijo Perla algo nerviosa.

"Bueno no se preocupen, me alegra que hayan venido…especialmente tu Blu"- agrego saludándolo.

"Enserio"

"Si, esta será la mejor fiesta que haya existido, por ahora no hablemos más y entremos, Pablo debe de estar esperando"- dijo Lucy regresando al interior del restaurante.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- pregunto confundida mente.

"Tampoco sabría decirte"- Mintió Perla.

Cuando ingresaron al restaurante notaron algo extraño, al ver todo su interior no estaba más que oscuro, totalmente oscuro, sin música, sin alimentos, sin aves, solo eran Blu y Perla.

"Amm…Lucy, ¿y los demás?"- pregunto misteriosamente.

"¿Cuáles más?"

"Pues, hablamos de otras aves que Pablo mencionaba, Lucy, según entendí que habría una fiesta en el restaurante, o acaso a Pablo se le olvidaron las invitaciones"- pregunto algo sarcástica.

"No se preocupen, solo es cuestión de esperar en 3…2…1..y…"

"!SORPRESA!"- se escucharon gritos por todas partes, incluyendo a Pablo.

"¿!Qué demonios!?"

"Sorpresa Blu, espero y te haya gustado lo que hicimos por ti"- dijo Pablo para saludarlo.

"¿Por mí?...¿qué es lo que hicieron?"

"Bueno…re…recuerdas lo que paso días antes"- dijo Pablo sonando un poco solitario.

"¿Sobre qué?..."- Blu estaba mas confundido de lo normal, la fiesta lo hizo poner algo pensativo.

"Hablo de…lo que paso con tu tio…y todo lo que tuviste que pasar…"- finalmente agrego Pablo dándole a entender a lo que decía, fueron días muy difíciles para Blu y para la Tia Mary después del trágico momento que vivieron, desde el dia en que evitaba a sus amigos y mantenía alejados a todos los brabucones y cómplices de Roberto, fue por la cual que Perla, Lucy y Pablo idearon este plan para que dejara el pasado.

Después de unos minutos más de recuerdos malos y no tan buenos todo fue depositado a la basura, no había vuelta atrás, más que una merecida diversión y alegría pura, Blu no había sentido esta expresión por mucho , Perla solo se encargaba de animarlo con uno de sus mejores bailes, cada vez que escuchaba una rola no paraban de bailar, Pablo y Lucy no eran los únicos y se unían a la fiesta con sus amigos azules, no había dudas, se encontraba más lleno de lo normal, miles y miles de lugares repletas de aves de especies diferentes, la pista de baile y el escenario de canto, convivencia total, diversión extrema, machos y hembras gozando la noche hasta no poder más, entre otras cosas, todo era un lujo de lugar, Para Blu y Perla era la primera vez que veían algo como esto.

Después de las primeras canciones solitarias y algunas latinas Pablo hizo una seña al trio musical, indicándoles que era la hora de hacer retumbar esta pista de baile, por lo cual empezaron a realizar las primeras canciones típicas de Brasil, desde I wanna Party, Telling the world, Real in Rio entre otras populares, la temperatura y el calor arrevasaron los 1000 grados, todos los presentes no dejaban de bailar, los presentes no hacían otra cosa más, los más apasionantes a la música del momento no eran más que Blu y Perla, quienes no paraban de bailar singularmente u en pareja, sus movimientos provocaban sorpresa a todos los presentes, algunos que eran estudiantes del UVB jamás habían visto a Blu bailar de esta manera, por su parte las chicas adolescentes prestaban su atención en Perla, como si trataran de espiar todo lo que hacía con Blu, aunque todo marchaba a la perfección faltaba un solo ingrediente más para la clausura, solo era cuestión de esperar

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que inicio la fiesta, nadie quería irse, aunque el cansancio empezaba a invadirlos nadie se negaba a continuar con la fiesta.

"Sensacional, ¿no lo creen?"- pregunto Pablo,

"Valla, jamás creí que tu padre te dejaría hacer algo como esto"- dijo Blu admirando el lugar.

"Ya hiciste algo similar"- pregunto Perla un poco agotada.

"Algunas veces, aunque generalmente se me pasaba mucho el ala que hasta terminara en desastre en algunas ocasiones, por eso no dejo descuidar mucho este restaurante, y más aún cuando se trata de negocios de papa"- dijo Pablo con autoridad.

"Debe ser una responsabilidad muy grande para ti"

"Siempre lo ha sido, no les miento, cuando era pequeño papa me mostraba las cosas de valor y lo mucho que son de calidad"- decía Pablo.

"Entonces…este podría ser tu futuro, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No estoy seguro, tengo mucho que pensar aun, aunque me haya agradado aún sigo pensando que me falta algo más, pero no se por dónde empezar"

"Hey porque con caras de aburrimiento"- decía Lucy llegando de la pista"

"Andamos estirando las alas, no es nada importante"

"En fin, creo que ya es mucho por hoy"

"Exactamente, porque lo siguiente es el plato principal"- decía Pablo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Plato principal?"- pregunto Blu.

"Descuiden, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero"- decía mientras llevaba a Lucy devuelta a la pista.

"Damas y caballeros me permiten su atención, Bien, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los voluntarios y al jefe del restaurant que nos permitieran tener la oportunidad de tocar en un magistral como lo es este restaurant, ha sido la mejor multitud que haya visto de machos y hembras, asi que como muestra de cariño les daremos a dar nuestra última rola como muestra de clausura"- aclaraba Rafael.

"Yo solo les pregunto, ¡están todos listos!"- gritaba Nico, a lo que la multitud respondia con un si.

"Muy bien compadres, entonces muevan esas alitas y esas caderas de gavilanes galán, es hora de la verdad"- decía Pedro sintiéndose en la adrenalina.

Segundos más tarde una melodía sonaba levemente, con el paso del tiempo empezó a sentirse más cargada, a lo que los presentes no tardaron en reunirse una vez más a la pista.

"Perla…"

"Si Blu…"

"Bailarías conmigo…"- se ofreció mostrando su ala nerviosamente, a Perla en ciertas ocasiones le agradaba verlo de esa manera.

"Me encararía"- acepto tomándosela.

La pareja volvía con la misma pasión al baile, ya estaba todo listo, mientras empezaban a dar los primeros pasos la música poco a poco iba en aumento.

watch?v=SI9JYld9CRw

_**uuuhh...**__**  
**__**nooo..no no no ahh..**_

_**yo no se si tu no se si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy**__**  
**__**no se si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed**__**  
**__**para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no se**__**  
**__**yoo no se…**__**  
**__**no se donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá**__**  
**__**para que jurar y prometer algo que no esta en nuestro poder**__**  
**__**yo no se lo que es eterno no me pidas algo que es del tiempo**_

_**coro:**_

_**yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana**__**  
**__**si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo**__**  
**__**yo no se si soy para ti si serás para mi**__**  
**__**si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos**__**  
**__**yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana**__**  
**__**quien va estar aquí**_

Blu y perla seguían sus pasos, cada vez que Blu hacia dar vueltas a Perla ella solo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y la emoción de la música, era cuestión de que Blu se encargara de que fueran a la perfección.

_**de un café pasamos al sofa, de un boton a todo lo demas**__**  
**__**no pusimos reglas ni reloj, aquí estamos solos tu y yo**__**  
**__**todo lo que ves es lo que soy, no me pidas mas de lo que doy**__**  
**__**nooo..**_

_**coro:**_

_**yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana…**_

Pablo y Lucy no se quedaban atrás, aunque sus ritmos eran un poco mas rapidos que los de Blu y Perla, en lugar de bailar común y corriente bailaban al estilo de la salsa.

_**esta vida es igual que un libro**__**  
**__**cada pagina es un dia vivido**__**  
**__**no tratemos de correr antes de andar**__**  
**__**esta noche estamos vivos solo este momento es realidad**__**  
**__**no no noo.. no se…**_

"Blu…"- hablaba Perla mientras disminuían la velocidad de su baile –"Lamento mucho lo que pasaste, lamento mucho tu perdida, me sentí tan mal en verte de esa manera, parecía imposible curar tu dolor, pero también lamento que Roberto te haya hecho ver mal"

"No hay nada que lamentar Perla, recuerda que eso ya paso, se que fue duro y algo cruel, pero todo se aprende en dejarlo y continuar con el presente"

"Si Blu, pero, no se, no es suficiente, no es fácil olvidar algo como la perdida de uno de tus familiares"- decía Perla perdiendo un poco la sonrisa.

"Parece que sientes un poco de preocupación, no te preocupes, tengo la solución"- dijo Blu tomando sus caderas.

"¿De qué hablas?"-

"Solo…relájate"- un acto de sorpresa llego, Blu sujeto con sumo cuidado sus caderas mientras la hacía levantar de la pista, Perla poco a poco iba olvidando su tema mientras sentía la suave brisa que chocaba sus mejillas, mirando como Blu la hacía girar levemente, dándola a entender que se relajara, cerrando sus ojos hermosos mientras estirabas sus alas, sintiéndose libre.

_**pregones:**_

_**yo no se mañana**__**  
**__**yo no se si tu, yo no se si yo, cual sera el final**_

_**yo no se mañana**_

_**yo no se, yo no se que va a pasar mañana**_

_**siénteme y bésame con ganas**_

_**no se si tenemos otra madrugada**_

_**yo no se mañana…**_

minutos después, la canción concluyo a su fin, al lgual que la fiesta sorpresa, algo que seguramente para muchos sera imposible de olvidar.

"Gracias Blu"

"No Perla, soy yo quien debo de dártelas"

"¿Porque Blu?"- dijo algo confusa.

"Por devolverme lo que tenía antes"- dijo Blu con una sonrisa humilde.

"¿Significa que ya no estas molesto?"

"Por supuesto que no, tú fuiste quien me alivio de eso"

"Aun así…gracias"- decía volviendo a abrazar a Blu, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza que el anterior, mientras que Blu solo se encargó de corresponderlo, una noche que fue la mejor para todos y para esta pareja de guacamayos azules.

Para muchos, sería una noche recordable, para otros, sería una noche inolvidable.

* * *

"**Continuara…"**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojala y les haya gustado, esperare sus reviews y opiniones.**

**Antes de irme, quisiera agradecerles a todos los presentes de fanfiction que se molestaron un momento por darme sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, en verdad se los agradezco, creo que será mucho lo que durare antes de que me retire de fanfiction en una edad ya más madura, por lo pronto será mucho.**

**Una vez más agradezco a los que últimamente he recibió apoyo de todos los que me siguen en esta historia y en otras más, próximamente estaré por actualizar nuevos proyectos, estén pendientes.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Saludos a todos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	12. Las noticias son malas

**Bueno amigos, supongo que actualizar a estar horas de la madrugada puede ser algo cruel, y les digo algo, es horrible horrible amanecer con los ojos rojos.**

**En fin, sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**"Las noticas son malas"**

Las horas pasaban, las horas se convertían en semanas, de semanas a meses, y de meses a años, 3 años para ser exactos habían pasado después de permanecer en el colegio UVB, La Universidad del valle de Brasil había llegado a su final para los que la estudiaban, porque en estos momentos se estaba realizando la graduación de la escuela, evento en el que solo los mejores estudiantes fueron capaces de llegar a lo imposible para cumplir su meta y dar lo mejor de si mismo, ahora solo era cuestión de buscar su nuevo propósito, algo que los hará dedicarse de por vida, por ahora no será así.

El evento de graduación se realizaba en las afueras de las canchas deportivas, donde también guacamayos adultos y de otros parientes asistieron para lo que podría ser la última convivencia con los otros padres de cada alumno ya sea del salón u de otra aula, entre todos ellos, estaban nada más y nada menos que Blu y Perla, acompañados de Pablo y Lucy, quienes no paraban de gozar sus últimos momentos como preparatorianos graduados.

"Muy bien amigos, a la cuenta de tres…1…2…3, digan queso"- decía el fotógrafo al grupo de graduados.

"!Queso!"- gritaban al unísono mientras se abrazaban.

"!Blu!"- gritaba la Tía Mary.

"Hola tía"- saludo Blu mientras la abrazaba.

"Me alegra mucho por ti hijo, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy contigo, lograste tu hecho.

"Bueno, cosas como estas no eran fáciles de conseguir, pero, me alegra que esto haya acabado"- respondió Blu algo nervioso.

"!Blu!"

"Hola Perla"- saludo viéndola correr.

"Valla, por fin puedo darme un respiro, sabes lo difícil que es tomarse fotografías del recuerdo, es un horror"- decía Perla algo agitada.

"Jeje eso es lo bueno de tu vida, tener todos esos recuerdos que tuviste en esta escuela"

"Si pero, mira, ni siquiera puedo dar un poco de mi tiempo, y siento que estoy por sudar otra vez"- decía mientras intentaba no ensuciarse de su propio sudor.

"!Perla!, ¡Perla!..."-

"Hola Lucy, perdona por salir asi, esque yo…

"!No hay tiempo para escusas!, nos espera otra foto más, ¡no debemos desaprovecharla!"- dijo Lucy jalándola del ala.

"Muy bien, solo deja que yo…¿un momento?, ¡otra vez!"

"A si es pequeña amiga, pero esta vez será mejor que las anteriores"

"Pe…pero, nosotras, debemos…"

"Tranquila, solo será la última, después de eso tendremos que arreglarnos para apoyar a los muchachos por el campeonato nacional"- dijo Lucy entendiendo a lo que se refería Perla.

"Valla, si que Perla la tiene bien difícil"- decía en tono burlón Blu por las acciones locas de Lucy y Perla.

"No olvides que en 1 hora tendremos nuestro partido Blu, es la final"- dijo Pablo apareciendo por detrás.

"Lose lose, tarnquilo amigo, lo ganaremos"- dijo Blu calmando a su amigo.

"Bueno chicos, yo los dejare un rato, tengo que ir a vigilar a mis locas amigas, los vere en el partido"- dijo la tia Mary retirándose de las instalaciones de fotografía de graduación.

"Si sabes lo que es pelear la final por el campeonato nacional, no es cualquier selección común y corriente como lo fue Uruguay o Colombia, este último año debemos cerrarlo contra nuestro rival más odiado del planeta"- dijo Pablo sonándose en tono de guerra.

"Por favor Pablo, no creo que usando ese tono te haga sentir como si estuvieras en la guerra"

"Si, eso lose, después de todo, tengo una buena noticia"

"Bien, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Resulta que mi padre si logro ponerme en un lugar para estudiar mi carrera de ¡Gastronomía!"- dijo Pablo entusiasmado.

"Enserio, ¡eso es maravilloso amigo!, lo lograste"

"Con un poco de ayuda se consigue todo, esto de ser socio en el restaurante me hizo pensarlo varias veces"- decía Pablo algo nervioso.

"Y tu padre…donde esta…"

"Bueno el…el no pudo venir a la graduación, esto de los negocios no dejan de molestarlo, ahora está atendiendo un banco mundial en Japón"

"¿Japón?...valla, eso si está del otro lado del mundo"

"No solo es Japón, tiene contacto con más de 100 empresas a nivel mundial"

"Aún sigo insistiendo, ¿como es que puedes soportar este tipo de situaciones cuando tienes eventos muy importantes?"

"Eso…es una larga, pero larga historia, aunque este no es momento para perder el tiempo, sera mejor que regresemos a los vestidores, en 30 minutos iniciamos el partido.

"Si, casi lo olvidaba, andando"- dijo Blu dirigiéndose con Pablo a los vestidores, listos para su ultimo compromiso.

"Mira, son los muchachos, debemos seguirlos"- decía Perla mirando al duo.

"Oigan mas maquillaje por favor, recuerden que una chica tan hermosa como yo debe tener todas las vestimentas y mejores diseños"- decía Lucy entre plena multitud.

"¿Lucy?"

"Hola Perla, lista para tomarte otra foto más"

"No gracias, ya tuve suficiente por ahora, pero debemos apresurarnos para estar presentes como porristas"

"Descuida, estaré hay cuanto antes, en cuando haya terminado de mi sección especial"- decía Lucy mientras no paraban de tomar fotos, solo para desesperar un poco a Perla.

"Muy bien ya es suficiente"- Perla aparto de uno por uno a los fotógrafos mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Lucy.

"Sabía que no te resistirías, anda, tomemos otra juntas"- decía tomando el ala de Perla.

"Lo siento amiga, pero esta sección de fotos se acabó, tu ahora mismo vienes conmigo"- dijo Perla cargando sorpresivamente a Lucy.

"¿Oye espera?, ¿pero qué haces?"

"Solo por unas fotitos no nos perderemos de algo importante, recuerda que también peleamos por el primer lugar de la mejor clase de porristas que haya existido"

"Se nota que realmente te interesa ese concurso"

Al final, Perla y Lucy fueron a su vestidor para cambiarse, mientras ellas y las demás guacamayas hacían su papel, Blu y Pablo ya empezaban a entrenar durante la previa del partido, esperando el momento para el inicio del juego.

* * *

Esa misma noche, todo parecía estar bajo control en la máxima prisión de seguridad de Sudamérica, los delincuentes entrenaban durante la noche en los salones de gimnasio, otros practicaban y entrenaban a los deportes comunes, todo bajo la mirada de los guardias, quienes vigilaban las acciones de todos los vándalos en caso de encontrar algún movimiento falso de los delincuentes, entre ellos, Roberto no dejaba de trabajar sus brazos con unas mancuernas pesadas, cargando 15 kilos en cada una, pensando en su rival mientras no paraba de subir y bajar.

"45…46…47…48…49…50"- Repetía una y otra vez Roberto hasta darse un respiro mientras regresaba las mancuernas a su lugar.

"Bueno, estar alejado de esos gorilas me hace relajar un poco, pero neccesito algo mas que solo esto"

"Señor Roberto"

"Si"

"Tendrá que acompañarnos…tiene visita"- explico el guardia de seguridad mientras abría la jaula.

"_Genial…seguramente Perla debe estar arrepentida porque le hago falta, sabía que no aguantaría estar sola_"- pensaba Roberto mientras el guardia lo sacaba del lugar, llevándolo sobre los corredores hasta llegar a la sala de conversación, donde supuestamente Perla lo estaría esperando, sin embargo, la visita con la cual solía encontrar no fue como lo pensaba, este era una visita sorpresiva.

"Hola...hijo"- fue una sorpresa sorpresa, se trataba de la madre de Roberto, Betty.

"M…ma…mama"- la actitud de Roberto empezó a cambiar, en lugar de mostrar ira, frustración y maldad pura sobre lo que vivió lo dejo por un lado, al ver a su madre hasta esta cárcel lo dejo con mucho que pensar, no sabía por dónde empezar, si disculparse o arrepentirse de lo que hizo, pedir una segunda oportunidad o terminar en quiebra.

"Que alegría de volver a verte hijo…"- decía la madre de Roberto, no parecía estar molesta, estaba tranquila, alegre, con su sonrisa, y porque no estarlo, si mostraba asi su carácter fue por volver a ver a su hijo.

"Pero…tu…que…¿qué haces aquí?...¿cómo es que tú?"

"¿Cómo llegue hasta este lugar?, fue sencillo, con tan solo hablar con los policías de Copacabana me confirmaron que fuiste trasladado a esta prisión, nombrándote como integrante de la balacera, ¿o me equivoco?"- fue sorprendente la reacción de Betty al hablar de ese tema, algo que Roberto no lograba superar después de lo que vivio.

"Mama…yo, no es nada de lo que sucedió, veras, yo…yo"

"No es necesario que lo digas, se exactamente lo que dices"

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Exacto, lo he visto en las noticias desde que se efectuó el caos, resulto ser que un tipo rojo intento atacar a un guacamayo viejo"

"¿_Guacamayo viejo?, claro, el tío de ese gusano_"- pensó refiriéndose al ex militar de Blu, recordando su última noche cuando intento atacar a Blu –"Si, era un anciano, pero eso no es lo importante para mi madre, necesito que me ayudes, trata de sacarme de aquí por favor, quiero estar contigo, tengo mucho que deberles, si es para aguantar la amenaza de mi padre, seré valiente para enfrentarlo, y solo así podre pedirle explicaciones a Perla para que me perdone, y así poder estas juntos otra vez, hare lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo"- pese a la conclusión que mencionaba, Roberto en una parte suya si mostraba preocupación por su madre, pues tanto el cómo su familia Vivian en una zona pobre dentro de las favelas de Rio, sin embargo, en su interior mostraba también la venganza que sentía, ya que de ser así sería la oportunidad para deshacerse de Blu pase lo que pase, y también en cobrar revancha en contra de Perla, obligarla una vez más en que fuera suya sí o sí.

"¿Que dices madre?, si me sacas de aquí, te prometo cambiar, daré lo mejor por ti, solo…dame la oportunidad"- decía Roberto extendiendo su ala, Betty no sabia que decir, su principal propósito era sacar a su hijo de aquí, ese era la idea, sin embargo, habia algo que no estaba cordinando, puesto que la mirada de Betty mostraba algo mas.

"Hijo, de verdad…siempre he querido que regresaras con nosotros, y de verdad estaría dispuesta a hacer que te liberen…"

"Enserio, ¡eso es fascinante!, solo debemos buscar al jefe de esta basura para que puedan firmar mi libertad y asi poder…"

"Eso es lo que quería…pero…no se va a poder"- decía Betty bajando lentamente la cabeza.

"¿Que?..."- pregunto al no entender lo que decía.

"Roberto…yo, no se como decirte esto, pero, nada de lo que dices, sera valorado, la fiscalía brasileña investigo mas detalles sobre tu caso, pero parece que tus resultados son positivos, lamentablemente…no podras salir de aquí, a menos que…"- decía Betty en medio de su llanto.

"Q…que…que estas tratando de decirme"

"Lamento decirte esto…pero…tendras que tomar 2 opciones, o una, quedarte con una condena de 30 años, o entrar a la escuela del ejercito militar"- finalizo Betty.

"!QUE!...!tiene que ser una locura!"

"!Lo lamento hijo!, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ¡tu padre no me apoya!, ¡no tengo tanto dinero para pagar!, ¡no se que mas hacer!, ¡de verdad lo lamento hijo!"- finalizo incandose de rodillas mientras se cubria su rostro, las lagrimas traicioneras descargaron sus emociones, si bien ella nunca podrá sola, aunque tuviera el apoyo de los oficiales no tendría todo a su favor.

Roberto solo sentía lo peor, si bien las posibilidades que sentía para salir de la cárcel habían desaparecido, en su interior solo sentía furia, una furia intensa y candente, en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar solo.

"Por favor hijo, yo…tratare de hacer lo posible para ayudarte, pero necesito que cooperes con tu parte, si logramos salir de esta, estaremos juntos lo más pronto posible"- Betty controlo sus lágrimas mientras lo miraba a los ojos, observando como Roberto no remplazaba su ira, había sido muy duro para ambos.

"Vete…quiero estar solo"- fue lo último que dijo, dándose la espalda, esperando a que su madre se fuera, Betty no dijo otra cosa, se retiró lentamente hasta salir de la sala de conversación, los guardias volvieron a asegurar la zona, llevando a Roberto de regreso a su celda.

"!Esto no se quedara así!…!juro por mi vida que me las van a pagar!"- grito en lo alto por toda la cárcel de máxima seguridad, si bien todo lo que parecía tener a su favor, acabo siendo en su contra.

* * *

"_Señoras y señores, no hay duda alguna, Brasil, es el campeón de la copa sudamericana de juveniles"- _comentaba el narrador del partido.

Un partido completamente cerrado, pero con un resultado d en su favor ante la selección de Argentina, Brasil, fue coronada tricampeón de Sudamérica juvenil, el equipo festejaba a lo grande, abrazos y más abrazos, los padres de familia y familiares no dudaron en correr para festejar, los jugadores no dejaban de celebrar a lo grande su tercer título consecutivo, otros por su parte solo guiaban su atención a los jugadores contrarios para felicitarlos y agradecer la extraordinaria exhibición que tuvieron.

"Dame una B…dame una R…dame una A…dame una S…dame una I…dame una L…!BRASIL!"- gritaban las porristas al ver a los muchachos oficialmente como campeones de la copa, entre ellas Perla y Lucy.

"Ole ole ole ole…!campeón!…!campeón!"- los canticos no dejaban de sonarse, entre ellos estaban Blu y Pablo, quienes fueron levantados por sus compañeros.

"Lo logramos amigos, ¡somos tricampeones!"- decía uno de sus compañeros.

"Entramos como ingresados y salimos como egresados con los 3 títulos"

"Bueno, no solo fuimos nosotros, todos lo hicimos"- felicito Blu a cada uno de sus compañeros por el esfuerzo que dieron.

"Blu"- llamo un guacamayo con su playera puesta de la selección argentina.

"hola Leo"- dijo Blu acercandose

"Tengo que reconocerlo, hoy fue un gran partido que dimos, pero tu voz fuiste mejor que nosotros"

"Si, también reconozco que no descansaste hasta llegar a la final"

"Che que esperáis, con esto que se dio se antoja una revancha, deberías de venir a Argentina, tenemos buenas canchas para jugar la revancha"

"Suena genial, estare dispuesto en ir algún dia de estos, cuenta con eso"

"Muy bien, pues no queda de otra, solo felicitarte, hasta entonces Blu"

Blu y Leo se dieron el ala en agradecimiento de un buen juego.

"¡Chicos!"- gritaron Perla y Lucy mientras corrían hacia los muchachos.

"!Chicas!"- gritaron Blu y Pablo al ver a las guacamayas hasta abrazar a cada uno de ellos.

"Lo lograste Blu, en verdad lo lograste"- decía Perla.

"Lose, gracias a ti por apoyarme en todo el partido"- dijo Blu.

"Esto lo tenemos que celebrar, ser tricampeones más salir de la escuela ya graduados es extraordinario"- decía Pablo.

"Que les parece que si después de esto vamos al restaurante de Pablo para armar la fiesta en continuación de nuestra graduación, podremos armar un gran banquete, bailar, cantar, en fin, muchas cosas"- decía Lucy.

"Y bien, que dices amigo, ¿no habrá problema?"- pregunto Blu.

"Mientras papa siga con su viaje y yo siga como encargado, yo digo que no habrá problema, será para mí un honor en armar esta fiesta"- dijo Pablo emocionado que nunca.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el tema…

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este fue el capo de hoy, fui algo corto, pero fue debido por pendientes que tuve que atender, pero ojala y les haya gustado.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Saludos desde ¡Guadalajara!, nos vemos la proixma.**

**Chau.**


	13. Un camino hacia el Destino

**Bien amigos, de ahora en adelante las cosas estarán un poco mas largas como lo quiero tomar, si esque llegue al límite, ojala y les guste a todos el siguiente cap.**

**Sin mas que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

"**Un Camino hacia el destino"**

"Felicidades a todos nuestros graduados y graduadas por el esfuerzo que dieron durante su estudio, estoy seguro que la UVB los recordara por siempre, hasta entonces, que tengan el mejor futuro de sus vidas"- detallo un águila real, el director de la Universidad Autónoma de Brasil, agradeciendo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Los presentes aplaudían al recibir su diploma, además también recibían premios extra debidos por las participaciones en clases prácticos, ya sea en laboratorios, deportes, viajes, academias y más.

"Bueno, parece que la carrera es lo siguiente"

"A si es, pero sera 2 meses de descanso hasta nuevo aviso, por ahora lo mejor es relajarnos y, ver con que nos desquitamos"- decía Blu cambiando la opinión de Pablo.

"Oigan chicos, los veo más tarde, tengo cosas que arreglar en mi casa"- dijo Perla algo apresurada.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Papa tiene algunas deudas que pagar, si no llego a tiempo puede que nos multen por no pagar la renta"- decía Perla algo agitada.

"Te acompaño amiga"- Perla y Lucy no se despidieron de sus amigos, puesto que más tarde se organizara una nueva fiesta en el mismo restaurante donde animaron a Blu 3 años después.

"No sabía que en las favelas se tenía que pagar"

"¿Que esperabas amigo, que todo esto fuera gratis?"

"Bueno, eso lo suponía yo"- dijo Blu algo extrañado.

"Bueno, luego veremos que hacemos, debemos seguir recogiendo nuestras cosas, ya estamos por abandonar este lugar"- decía Pablo regresando a su vestidor para recoger sus últimos detalles, Blu lo seguía por detrás cuando.

"Amiguito espera"- dijo un pequeño mono con cara de lobo.

"Amm…¿si?"

"Disculpa si te haya interrumpido en tus tareas o actividades básicas, pero vengo de muy lejos, en el otro lado del mundo para ser exacto, buscando nuevos talentos"- explico el mono.

"De…de acuerdo, supongo"

"Como sea, traigo aquí un par de sobres que tienen información para estudiar en el extranjero, aunque para eso se requiere un promedio de 8.5 para estudiar fuera del país"- detallo el mono

"Bueno, lo mío no hay problema alguna, yo Salí con 9.5"- respondió Blu.

"Enserio, que buena noticia, entonces creo que te gustara esto"- dijo el mono entregándole un sobre, Blu al recibirlo lo abrió para ver lo que contenía, venia mucha información para lo que sería estudiar una licenciatura en sistema de inteligencia secreta, conocida también como la SIS.

"¿Qué significa esto de la SIS?"- pregunto Blu.

"Es una corporación en donde los alumnos tienen la oportunidad de mostrar su voluntad y valentía para defendernos del mal, tendrán practicas extra para su desempeño, que tan rápidos son, cuáles son sus habilidades, si serán asignados para ser parte del equipo, o será asignados a los asistentes de ayuda"- explicaba con detalles el mono.

"Bueno…creo que eso puede ser genial, y, hay uno en esta parte de Brasil"- pregunto Blu.

"Amm, jeje, me temo que no es asi amigo, por desgracia solo contamos con un servicio tan gigante como lo es ese, y solo lo puedes encontrar en el otro lado del mundo…London, Inglaterra"- dijo el Mono, definitivamente Blu quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso.

"In…¿Inglaterra?

"Exactamente, muchos llegan a decirme si hay uno idéntico como lo hay en London, desgraciadamente solo contamos con uno, con todos nuestros servicios, ya cuenta con dormitorios, tiene restaurantes, cuenta con instalaciones para continuar sus estudios, y además, se llega a realizar eventos emotivos"- finalizo el mono con cara de lobo.

"Valla, ya entiendo"- dijo Blu mirando la fotografía –"solo en London, ¿cierto?"

"Exacto, puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras antes de decidirte, y si lo aceptas, te aseguro que te divertiras realizando nuevas misiones, quizá hasta imposibles, de lo contrario, si lo rechazas, no te preocupes, quizá no es lo que te gusta, pero creeme, muchos como tu terminan cambiando de opinión y vienen a Inglaterra para cumplir su sueño de defendernos, por ejemplo, hubo un halcón que se entrego al mundo entero por defendernos, y en la corporación SIS recibio mas de 10 medallas por las misiones difíciles.

"Y como se llamaba"- quiso saber Blu, como si se tratara de lo que hablaba el mono.

"Era un poco más grande que mi abuelo, su inteligencia era suprema de lo que la tenía mi suegra, aunque era más cariñoso con mis hijos cuando salía a comer con mi esposa, creo que se llamaba…Omar"- Blu no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Bueno amigo, tengo que continuar, tengo muchos formatos más que entregar antes de que regrese, buena suerte"- dijo el mono regresando a su trabajo, dejando a Blu con el pensamiento en la cabeza.

"!_Imposible!, como es posible que mi Tío también hiciera misiones fuera del continente, ni siquiera la Tía Mary me conto nada de eso, eso lo explica por las medallas pero no creo que eran de tanta importancia, parece que necesitare más respuesta de lo que se hasta el momento"-_ pensaba Blu sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo 3 meses para pensarlo, después de todo aquí dice que inicia a finales de agosto"- dijo Blu guardando el sobre.

Blu regreso a su casillero, guardando los últimos retoques escolares, entregando las llaves de su antiguo casillero y saliendo por última vez de la Universidad Autónoma de Brasil, UVB.

* * *

Horas después, Blu y la Tía Mary regresaron a su mansión, los guardias fueron recogiendo las cosas que hizo Mary mientras Blu se despedía de los demás, con las fotografías que llevo en sus alas de todos sus 3 años que vivió, algunos recuerdos que jamás olvidara a lado de sus amigos, aunque otros no fueron tan buenos debido que desde entonces estaban los brabucones de Roberto, Cesar y Dante, aunque como ya todo mundo lo sabía, Roberto se encontraba en la prisión de máxima seguridad, y no se sabía nada de sus amigos, pero eso no parecía importarle.

"Quieres…que te prepare algo Blu"- pregunto la Tía Mary, pensando si su sobrino tuviera un poco de hambre.

"No gracias tía, yo, solo quiero estar un rato solo en mi cuarto"- dijo Blu retirándose de la sala, con las cosas y fotografías de la escuela, Mary solo veía como se iba a su alcoba, ella bien sabía que algo lo estaba incomodando.

El tiempo avanzaba, no había nada que lo parara, ni construyendo maquinas del tiempo seria lo suficiente para detener momentáneamente el tiempo, con forme el transcurso pasaba, se aprovechaba ese tiempo para gozarla y divertirla, de aprovechar nuevos proyectos de trabajo y de vida, bendecir a todos los seres por los logros que han logrado conseguir y mandar el apoyo a los que aún no han logrado lo que quieren, mantener a salvo a sus familiares y salvar a otras aves más de esta tierra, desear lo mejor para todos y echar de menos a los que perdieron la vida, ya sea por la guerra, contra la delincuencia, por amor a tu ser, por la tierra y patria que perteneces.

Ya era de noche, todo era tranquilidad absoluta, no había nada que lo llegara a interrumpir, o eso es lo que pensaba Blu, quien al parecer el resto de su día no parecía gozarla, sentado en su cama y con lágrimas en sus ojos admiraba las fotos que tenía guardado en su cuarto, de ahí se mostraban los momentos que llevaba con su Tío Omar, cuando apenas era un pequeño guacamayo y llevaba una vida un poco incomoda, los momentos que él y su tío llevaban, de cómo aprendió a hablar, ayudando a su pequeña familia, tratando de calmar al pequeño travieso, escapando y corriendo de algunos peligros, cientos y cientos de fotos de todo lo que hacía con forme el tiempo pasaba, su última foto fue una de las más especiales, él y sus dos tíos juntos, felices y decididos a hacer la mejor familia pequeña, como si sus padres estuvieran a su lado, sin embargo, ya no sería tal como lo habían planeado, esto hizo desanimarlo un poco, las lágrimas no dejaban de invadirlo, pese que hayan pasado 3 años para el seguía siendo como segundos, minutos, horas y días.

"Se puede…"- pregunto La tía Mary tocando su puerta.

"Si…adelante tía"- dijo Blu calmando su llanto.

"deje hecho un poco de chocolate caliente con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, si gustas"- Blu no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, llamando un poco la atención a Mary, por lo cual, empezó a acercarse lentamente.

Blu no quería reaccionar ante tal asunto, no sabía por dónde empezar, deseando que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, aunque también se sentía como responsable de su propio acto, intentando encontrar una mejor solución, pero nada de lo que pensaba o planeaba, podía traerlo de vuelta.

"Hay Tía…extraño mucho a mi Tío después de lo que paso"- dijo Blu al sentir como Mary le acariciaba la cabeza.

"También yo hijo, jamás fue fácil para mí en dejarlo ir"- replico la Tía Mary.

"Yo…lo único que recuerdo fue que…intentaba decirme algo importante, quería que fuera una buena persona…y yo, solo fui un grosero y mal orgulloso que…que hice seguirme a mí mismo"- decía Blu, intentando no sentirse más culpable de su acto.

"Pero tu…lo amabas, y él te ama a ti hijo, sé que fueron tiempo difíciles para nosotros, pero tú no cometerás el mismo error que antes, y no lo defraudaras"- dijo la Tía Mary terminando la conversación con Blu, procurando ya no sentirse más amargado.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo mucho que hacer hoy"- dijo La Tía Mary.

"¿Otra vez de pinta con tus viejas amigas?"- pregunto Blu siguiéndole la corriente.

"Oye que te dije respecto a esas críticas"- contesto Mary.

"Jeje solo ve a divertirte"- dijo Blu.

Mary le hecho una mirada regañona mientras se retiraba del lugar, al ver que su cuarto estaba un poco desordenado debido por las fotografías y cosas de la escuela, Blu no dudo por un segundo y decidió en acomodar su alcoba, minutos más tardes ya todo estaba acomodado, sin embargo, faltaba un sobre que estaba en la cama de Blu, al verlo se trataba de la información de la SIS en Inglaterra.

"Cierto, lo había olvidado"- dijo Blu tomando el sobre, quien al abrirlo continuo leyendo todos los requisitos que contenía, cuando uno llega a estudiar ese tipo de carreras no solo expones la vida de los que la necesitan, sino que también estabas exponiendo tu propia vida, como cuando lo hizo Omar después de haberlo salvado.

* * *

"Vamos Blu, no me atraparas"- dijo Omar un tiempo atrás.

"No te saldrás con la tuya"- dijo Blu siendo un Niño aun años atrás.

Blu y su Tío Omar jugaban a los policías y ladrones, como era costumbre, Omar fingía ser el ladrón de bancos y asaltos sorpresas, Blu solo se encargaba de atraparlo con su único compañero, su pistola de juguete.

Omar se había escondido entre los arbustos y plantas de su jardín, procurando ser pre cautivo mientras Blu no lo encontrara, pareciera que la estrategia le estaba funcionando, sin embargo, al revisar los alrededores no había ninguna señal de Blu, como si algo malo había pasado.

"Que extraño, en donde estará"- pregunto Omar saliendo de su escondite, cuando de pronto.

"!Sal con las manos en alto ladrón!"- dijo Blu abalanzándose en su tío.

"! Demonios!"- dijo intentando quitárselo de encima.

"Si no te rindes ahora te disparare"- dijo Blu usando su amenaza.

"Nunca, los villanos jamás se rinden"- dijo siguiéndole el juego, sin embargo, al notar que Blu era un poco pesado empezó a cansarse un poco, por lo cual no logro aguantar más de su peso y cayó en pasto blando.

"De ahora en adelante, tu último destino será la cárcel"

"Desde luego que no, antes tendrás que luchar para derrotarme"- dijo de manera rápida al sostener a Blu de las alas mientras lo mandaba al suelo, de ahí empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

"!Jajajaja no espera!, ¡eso no eso no!"- decía sin parar de reír"

"Y bien, quien es el que manda ahora"- dijo de manera burlona sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Minutos más tarde, la Tía Mary sirvió un poco de limonada para que se refrescaran un poco después de su juego, quienes más tarde fueron a tomar un poco de su bebida.

"Entonces, es divertido hacer esto"- pregunto Blu tomando su bebida.

"Puedes decir que sí, pero en la realidad, nada de esto es un juego, aquí se lucha entre la vida y la muerte"

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"Es más que malo, es peligroso, luchar con pistola a pistola, vida contra vida, y lo importante, el bien contra el mal, son cosas riesgosas que corremos todos"

"Pero tu jamás le temes a nada"

"Tal vez si, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, solo te dire esto hijo, pase lo que pase, estare contigo en lo que necesites"- dijo Omar acariciando a su hijo.

"Jeje gracias Tío"- dijo Blu disfrutando sus momentos desde entonces con Omar

* * *

Un buen recuerdo de Omar lleno un poco de felicidad a Blu, desde entonces su vida no parecía estar tan mal, al menos desde entonces, al mirar una vez mas el sobre empezó a rodear por su cabeza una idea que quizá podía ser interesante.

"Sera mejor avisar a los demás"- dijo Blu saliendo de su habitación, posteriormente de la mansión.

Tal como lo había prometido Pablo, se había organizado una nueva fiesta dentro del restaurante _**"**__Beef the beefs__**"**_ solo que esta era mucho más divertida a pesar de la que vivieron en la graduación de su escuela, miles y miles de guacamayos y guacamayas festejaban en alto el nombre de sus nombres y coreaban al equipo juvenil por conseguir su tricampeonato nacional ante la selección de Argentina.

Había comida, bebidas dulces, acidas, bebidas alcohólicas, bailes solitarios y en parejas, solo había una sola respuesta, diversión al máximo.

"No había tenido dos celebridades en un mismo día"- decía Blu bailando con Perla.

"Podemos repetirlo miles de veces"- sugirió Perla sin dejar de bailar.

"No hay nada mejor que seguir celebrando en este lugar"- decía Pablo bailando alocadamente con Lucy.

"Si eres bueno para el servicio, quizá no lo eres para hacer fiestas salvajes"- dijo Lucy burlándose de Pablo.

Aunque todo era divertido Blu no dejaba de pensar en lo que era la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, puede que un 50% fuera divertido y con la oportunidad de escribir una nueva historia, son embargo, el otro 50 significaría dejar a un lado todo lo que conoces, dejar un momento lo que viviste y empezar desde cero.

"Perla"

"Si Blu…"- decía sin dejar de bailar.

"Te molesta si…si hablo un momento contigo"- dijo con algo de nervios.

"Por supuesto, de que se trata"- pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Es…es algo privado, sígueme"- dijo Blu guiando a Perla fuera de la fiesta.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, este fue el cap de hoy, ojala y les haya gustado, cada vez más emocionante se va poniendo, solo espero que el tiempo me siga permitiendo en actualizar seguidamente.**

**Por mi parte esto es todo por hoy**

**Saludos para todos desde Guadalajara!, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	14. Nuestra primera cita

**Bueno amigos, este es otro cap mas de este sensacional fic, ojala y sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

**"Nuestra primera cita"**

"Amigo, te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero necesito arreglar un asunto importante con Perla, ¿te molesta si nos vamos?"

"Bueno, la noche es joven y lo bueno está por venir, ¿seguro que no pueden quedarse?"- pregunto Pablo al notar la salida de Blu.

"Me gustaría amigo, pero como te dije, es importante, pero descuida, dime cuando será otra igual y no faltare para nada"- dijo Blu dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Nos vemos Lucy"- se despidió Perla.

"Hasta luego Perla, regresa pronto"

"Solo será por esta ocasión, aunque me extraña un poco la actitud de Blu, espero y no sea nada malo"-

"No te preocupes, nada de lo que dices puede ser cierto, tal vez y quiera pasar un rato contigo"

"¿Que dijiste?"-

"No, nada, solo dije que corras antes de que Blu se te adelante"

"De acuerdo, despídeme a Pablo de mi parte"- dijo hasta llegar a la salida.

Entre la multitud Perla corrió a la salida, buscando en todas partes si Blu ya estaba esperándola, por suerte no fue difícil en encontrarlo en la fila de comida.

"Hola Perla"- saludo al verla llegar.

"Espero y tengas una explicación de traerme hasta aquí"- dijo sin lanzar con funciones.

"Bueno, parece que este lugar es ruidoso para explicarte, te gustaría ir conmigo a recorrer las calles.

"Porque no, eso sería interesante"-

"Pero…corriendo"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Co…¿corriendo para qué?"

Blu se alejaba del restaurante corriendo con Perla del ala, era extraño que mostrara ese tipo de comportamiento, aunque en otro lado parecía ser divertido la forma en como la iba llevando, ambos guacamayos no dejaban de correr, aunque Perla disfrutaba ese tipo de competencia con Blu poco a poco iba perdiendo energías, al notar eso Blu llevo con sus alas a Perla mientras este no paraba de correr

"B…Blu, ¿a dónde me llevas?"- pregunto confusa sin dejar de sujetarse del cuello de Blu.

"Descuida, ya casi llegamos"- dijo sin detenerse.

Minutos después, Blu y Perla llegaron a un pequeño campo verde de plantas y hojas finas y suaves, el lugar era bonito, aunque no muy recomendable para pasar una noche en este lugar.

"Bueno, creo que esto puede ser el medio tiempo"- dijo Blu dejando en el suelo a Perla.

"Muy bien, ¿a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?"- pregunto un poco histérica Perla.

"Bueno, es que, quería…quería decirte algo muy especial, aunque"- dijo Blu sin dejar de ver este lugar"- creo que este lugar no es lo ideal para hacer una conversación.

"ohh, ya entiendo"- decía ella sin entender lo que decía.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos solos…te, te gustaría tomar…tomar un café…conmigo"

"¿Esa es una invitación Blu?"- pregunto Perla mostrando su sonrisa.

"S…si, bueno yo, creí que, sería un buen momento para que tú y yo, ya sabes, solos, juntos, sin nada que nos moleste…"- replico con un nudo en la garganta, pero valla que la necesitaba estaba bien que disfrutaban sus momentos a lado de sus amigos pero para ambos guacamayos sabían que era el momento de que estuvieran solos.

"Me encantaría ir contigo Blu"- acepto Perla la invitación.

"Bueno, entonces regresemos al res…espera, ¡enserio quieres ir!"

"Acaso no escuchaste, o tengo que decírtelo con palabritas"- dijo en tono burlón Perla.

"No, ya tuve demasiado con eso"- dijo Blu un poco asustado.

"Y bien, ahora que estamos solos, donde te gustaría que fuéramos, hay muchos lugares por visitar"- dijo Perla mostrando una sonrisa picarona.

"Bueno, Pablo me ha llevado a muchos lugares desde que empezamos a conocernos, así que, puedo llevarte a uno de ellos si es que no has pasado por ahí"- sugirió Blu.

"Y, de cual se trata"- pregunto Perla.

"Hay un café cerca de donde está mi mansión, podemos ir a ese lugar, además, es mucho más que un café, si te interesa claro"-

"si es lo que yo pienso, estoy segura que me fascinara"- dijo Perla tomándolo de su ala.

Blu y Perla se fueron caminando por las calles de Rio, la noche parecía ser tranquila para todos, esta sin duda era una de las noches más elegantes que todo Brasil tenia, con los festivos, las fiestas, y los eventos, aunque no muchos parecían tomarlo como un evento emotivo.

"A sí que, ¿mi hermano y su noviecita a un café ehh?, muy bien, te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero cuando hayas acabado con ella, tu siguiente diversión…será conmigo"- entre los arbustos estaba escondido un guacamayo rojo, con los mismos parecimientos de Blu, pero con un carácter sumamente peligroso, siguiendo los pasos de Blu mientras este no se daba cuenta de su cazador secreto.

Mientras eso sucedía con el cazador, Blu y Perla ya estaban atravesando las calles de la ciudad de Rio de janeiro, la calma en rio no podía ser remplazada durante la noche, recorriendo los bellos lugares hermosos, algunos locales y puestos de comida con decoraciones lindos, otros en los muelles, arroyos y algunos parques en días y noches de picnics.

"No te parece lindo esto"- admiro Perla toda la zona.

"Sí que lo es"- dijo Blu mirando como las aves gozaban de la noche cálida, ya sean en pareja o con familias, en el mar o en la playa, quizá esta podría ser sus últimos días que podría permanecer Blu si llegara a irse de Brasil y de toda América latina, puesto que las ofertas y requisitos que había mostrado el mono con cara de lobo procedente de Inglaterra podía ser la oportunidad para obtener una nueva vida en el extranjero, pero pensaba en una y mil cosas lo que podría ser una reacción sobre cómo lo tomara Perla,.

"Oye mira, aquí es"- señalo Blu llegando a un local de café, con el nombre de _"IcyHot"_

"Es aquí entonces"

"A si parece, vallamos a ver"- dijo guiando a Perla a la entrada, un asistente del lugar les dio la bienvenida mientras les prestaba unas cartas para explicarles de lo que era el menú del día y los postres típicos, minutos después, el mismo empleado los guio hacia una mesa para dos aves, instalándose como en su nueva casa.

"Siéntanse como en casa amigos, en unos minutos se les asignara el mesero que los atenderá"- dijo el asistente mientras volvía a su trabajo, dejando solos a Blu y Perla.

"Valla, son bien cómodas estas sillas hechas de esponja"- decía Perla sintiéndose cómoda.

"En verdad es muy cómodo, parece que es un buen lugar para cenar"

"¿Entonces, también es tu primera vez?"

"Te soy sincero, sí, he conocido varios lugares, pero nunca algo como esto, es como si, estuviera sentado en un pedazo de goma de mascar"- replico burlonamente Blu.

"Jejeje yo pensaba lo mismo"- respondió con una leve risa –"Bueno, mientras esperamos al mesero, porque no aprovechamos la oportunidad para nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Claro Blu, que ha sido de ti últimamente después de la graduación, has pensado en estudiar algo que te guste"

"Bueno, yo…han pasado muchas cosas, pero, antes de que te lo explique, porque no me cuentas un poco de lo que tu hiciste, por algo las mujeres son primero"

"Bueno, creo que tienes razón, no lose Blu, han pasado muchas cosas en mi cabeza, he estado pensando si yo, si alguna vez yo fuera, algo más para llegar al objetivo, sabes a lo que trato de referirme"

"No exactamente"

"Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que, me gustaría ser…actriz"

"¿Es enserio?"- ella simplemente asintió –"Yo sabía que eso te iba a gustar, en casi todas las clases de actuación tu siempre eras increíble y a veces llegabas a hacer reír a los demás"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Desde luego, es como si, cuando uno llora como bebe al actuar el papel de la llorona"

"Pero eso fue desde el primer grado de primaria, ya te lo había dicho 10 veces"

"Bueno es que, a veces soy algo confuso, además, cuando te veo yo, que te puedo decir, actúas sensacional, tienes una voz que hipnotiza a la gente que te mira, has roto muchos records de otras estudiantes imposibles de superar, y lo mejor del caso, es que nunca te rindes, sales como una guerrera, eres, eres la guacamaya más linda de este mundo, seria imposible que otra ave intentara borrar tu belleza de voz y lo linda que estas, cosa que seria imposible"- cada comentario que Blu lanzaba hacía temblar un poco de las hormonas a Perla, sus comentarios no eran más que piropos que la hacían sonrojar lentamente, su sonrisa no paraba de permanecer en su rostro.

"Blu, jamás creí que dirías algo tan hermoso por mí"

"Estoy dispuesto para decirlo todas las veces que quiera, ya después si piensas que estoy exagerando, puedes lanzarme un vaso lleno de agua helada o mínimo lánzame una albóndiga en el pico, solo así podre estar en silencio.

"Me parece genial, pero conociéndote sigues siendo un chilletas cuando te lanzan algo frio"

"Ya te lo dije, soy muy sensible al frio"- se defendió Blu.

"Si Blu, di lo que quieras, ni siquiera puedes aguantar el frio de un cono de helado"- dijo Perla humillando a Blu, este solo le dirigió una mueca de ira.

"Y bien, ahora que te conté lo mío, que es lo que esperas hacer tu"- quería saber Perla al futuro de Blu.

"¿Yo?"

"Si Blu, que tienes pensado hacer cuando volvamos a la universidad"

"Bueno, es…es algo arriesgado de responder, pero, no sé por dónde empezar"- explico nerviosamente Blu.

"Bueno, puedes explicármelo paso por paso, y así podre entenderlo", Blu no sabía por dónde empezar, pero si Perla conto su parte de lo que haría ahora era su turno en revelar lo que sería su futuro.

"Bueno es que…desde el día que nos graduamos yo, bueno, hubo un visitante que no es de por aquí, viene de muy lejos, del otro lado del mundo y, bueno, me ofreció estos recivos si estuviera interesado en estudiar una carrera para pertenecer a la agencia, como agente se podría decir, aunque, bueno, este tipo de estudio, no se encuentra en ninguna parte de Rio, ni en Brasil.

"Enserio, y en donde lo puedes encontrar"- quiso saber Perla, aunque bien podía despertar los nervios de Blu si se lo contara, tratándose de otro país del mundo.

"Bueno, eso…pues, desgraciadamente, se encuentra en…in…Inglaterra"- dijo Blu entre miedo y la desesperación, como podría tomarlo ahora Perla al contar su hecho, puede que se sienta sola de por vida si él se va, no quería ver a Perla sufriendo si no estuviera a su lado, y mucho menos si algunos de los brabucones que ya conocía o de las nuevas amenazas intentaran ir por ella para amenazarla, aunque bien sabía que quizá podría ser una nueva oportunidad para ayudar a los que viven en tierras pobres, por ejemplo, la familia de Perla vive en las favelas de Rio, y desgraciadamente se exige mucho dinero para pagar, de lo contrario, tendrías que pagarlo con tu propia vida.

"Y…¿cómo te sientes?"- pregunto Perla.

"Q…¿qué?"

"¿Que como te sientes?, ¿cómo te sentirías si estudiaras haya?"- pregunto gentilmente.

"Pe…pero, no estas…preocupada"

"¿Preocupada?"

"Si, es decir, creí que, te iba a desilusionar un poco si me iba a ir a Inglaterra, a pasar los primeros años de preparación, creí que, te sentirías sola sin mi"- dijo extrañado por no ver alguna reacción de Perla.

"Bueno, yo pensé actuar lo mismo, pero, tampoco te dije que quería estudiar fuera del país, además, no creo que sea malo que uno estudie en el extranjero, yo tampoco no te dije que mi carrera la estudiaría en los Estados Unidos, para mí sería divertido recorrer el mundo, estar conociendo, visitar lugares hermosos, y obtener la oportunidad de ganar más, y si eso que dices de estudiar en Inglaterra te gusta, entonces ve por ella, estoy segura que lograras lo que te propones, inclusive podrás ganar más y obtener lo que más querías, así como yo lo hare conmigo misma"- dijo Perla mostrando su sinceridad, aunque Blu no lo creyera, Perla mostraba una sinceridad natural, en lugar de creer lo que pensaba, fue todo lo contrario, Inclusive mostraba un poco de requisitos para estudiar en el extranjero, así Blu no tendría la dificultad si es que aceptara la oferta que le daba el mono con cara de lobo.

Segundos después, un mesero llego a la mesa de los guacamayos azules, con los postres servidos y los frases que pidieron, el resto de la noche fue divertida y atractiva, cambiando a otros asuntos Perla no dejaba de reír con todos los chistes que contaba Blu y algunas acciones que llegaba a hacer desde que era un polluelo, ella por su parte no parecía contar mucho de su vida, solo se limitaba a pagar algunas veces la renta de su casa y ayudar a su familia con algunas cosas de la casa, pero prefirió no contar el desenlace, procurando no recordar algo que fuera malo, Perla gozaba de su postre, un pastel de 3 leches con unas fresas de decoración y un relleno de mermelada de fresa, en cambio Blu ordeno un plato de pastel de chocolate y chocolate blanco, con trozos de galleta y algunas zarzamoras frescas, todo con sus vasos de frases de fresa con plátano y relleno de moka, una hora de después de diversión, Blu y Perla estuvieron decididos en abandonar el lugar, sin antes de dejar un poco de propina al mesero que los atendió como si fueran unos reyes del café, ambos con los estómagos sumamente llenos, esto debido con tanto postre que comieron podrían hacerlos subir un poco más de 50 kilos, o más, ambos guacamayos iban de paseo por los parques de Rio, abrazados de las alas mientras Blu mantenía a Perla a salvo de cualquier extraño que llegara a aparecer, todo arrancaba normal, nada podría arruinar ese momento, o eso es lo que llegaba a pensar Blu después de un día que parecía cerrarse sin mayor problema alguna.

* * *

Una hora después, Blu y Perla concluyeron con su final, después de la noche que tuvieron llegaron a las favelas de Rio, lugar en donde Perla vivía.

"Bueno, aquí llegue yo"- dijo Perla.

"Si, eso mismo digo yo"- comento Blu.

"Sabes Blu, esta fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, creo que, salir contigo fue una buena idea mientras nos íbamos del restaurante"

"Lose, pero aún le debo una salida a Pablo, creo que fue un poco cruel salir sin avisar"

"No te preocupes, volveremos a reunirnos todos juntos, siempre y cuando que no se te ocurra otra idea loca"

"Al menos debes estar agradecida, después de todo fue algo que tenía pensado hace 3 años, 3 años en las que por fin rompo mi racha de no salir contigo a solas"

"Lose, y vuelvo a decir que fue muy divertido, ojala y lo podamos repetir otra vez, ¿te gustaría?"

"Por supuesto, cuando tú quieras"

En ese momento la puerta de la casa de Perla se abrió, dejándose ver a un guacamayo grande y serio.

"¿Perla?"

"Hola…papa, jeje, no esperaba verte aquí"

"Con solo escuchar tu voz supe que estabas aquí, pero no sabia que venias acompañado"- dijo Eduardo al ver a Blu aquí, claramente con algo de seriedad.

"Bueno Blu, me tengo que ir, espero verte otra vez"

"Si, yo…yo también espero lo mismo"- dijo Blu entrando en los nervios al ver a Eduardo aquí, cosa que Perla lo despertó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Perla entro a su casa mientras Eduardo cerro la puerta con seguridad, dejando a Blu solo en las favelas.

"Bueno, las reglas dicen que no se permite volar, pero no creo que haya seguridad aquí, creo que romperé esa regla"- dijo Blu empezando a planear el vuelo, saliendo de las favelas para tomar un poco de aire, sin embargo no era el único que volaba, debido que un extraño de color rojo lo iba siguiendo.

"Por fin te encuentro otra vez hermano…"

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, llegamos al final del cap, ojala y les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben que pueden opinar dejándome sus reviews y opiniones para mejorar algunos detalles.**

**Bueno, por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	15. Blu vs Red: Parte 1

**Bien amigos, otro cap mas de mi fic, valla, por lo que veo he sido el único q ha estado actualizando seguidamente, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero ojala y regresen pronto los actuales.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

"**Blu vs Red: Parte 1"**

"Y bien, ¿quien es tu nuevo romeo hija?"- pregunto Diana, la madre de Perla.

"¿De qué hablas?"- cuestiono sin entender lo que decía, procurando no ser descubierta de su madre.

"A mí no me engañas jovencita, sabes a lo que me refiero"- dijo Diana de manera picarona, intimidando un poco a Perla.

"Parece que te sientes bien con ese muchacho"- dijo Eduardo siguiendo la corriente.

"Trata de invitarlo las veces seguidas a la casa, tal vez así pueda inspeccionarlo un poco"

"No creo que tenga tanto musculo como yo los tengo, pero si quieres que lo ponga en forma, será un placer, solo tengo que traer mis planos y rutinas para que cargue 100 kilos de fuerza y poco a poco obtendrá los mejores músculos como Popeye el marino…"

"!Mama Papa!, deténganse por favor, ni siquiera lo conocen bien, solo lo invite una vez aquí"- contesto un poco semi traumada.

"Tal vez no, pero esa sonrisa que has mostrado no se te ha desaparecido por 3 años, creo que ese muchacho te hizo cambiar algo más"

"Las cosas que ahora muestras con tu amigo no son lo mismo como lo hacías con Roberto, mira la diferencia, con el mostrabas odio, rabia y vergüenza, en cambio con el otro muestras alegría, vida y diversión"- aclaro su madre.

"Solo es cuestión que haga un poco de ejercicio, están tan gordito que parece mi siguiente cuate que tengo en Tamaulipas México"- respondió con burla Eduardo.

"Bueno, ya después discutiremos eso, ahora ve a descansar hija"- aclaro su madre, Perla simplemente asintió mientras se despedía de sus padres, escuchando la misma discusión que a veces no parecía ser tan fastidioso mientras caminaba a su habitación, de un momento a otro tuvo una magnífica idea para poder aclarar las cosas con alguien más, por lo cual, llegando a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Lucy.

"¿Perla?"

"Hola Lucy, lamento no haberte llamado desde entonces"

"Jeje no te preocupes amiga, Pablo me lo conto todo, parece que morías de ansias en salir a solas con Blu"

"Algo así, aunque, este fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida"- decía Perla mostrando una bella sonrisa.

"Tienes mucho que contarme"

"¿Tus padres ya están dormidos?"

"hace 1 hora se fueron a dormir, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Más de lo que necesito, te espero en 20 minutos en mi casa"

* * *

Saliendo de las favelas, Blu termino aterrizando en uno de los arbustos mientras se aseguraba de que nadie lo sorprendiera volando, tuvo mucha suerte de que estuviera la noche tranquila, de lo contrario el asunto pudo haber sido peor, o eso es lo que pensaba.

"Ok Blu, tuviste dos diversiones, una con Perla y violar la regla del vuelo, pero espero que sea la última vez en no cometer otra locura, ¿qué otra cosa pudiera salir peor?"- se preguntó justo cuando de repente se escuchó un trueno en el cielo, de ese mismo modo las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer por las playas de Copacabana.

"Tenía que abrir el pico"- respondió un poco penoso al ver el increíble cambio de clima, aunque por lo pronto solo se trataba de unos ligeros rayos eléctricos y el viento soplaba no muy fuerte para volar algunas cosas, pero en cualquier de segundos podría caer una tormenta un poco más abrumadora Ahora iba dirigiéndose en camino a la playa de Copacabana, pese a estar tranquilo, algunas direccionales y señales de precaución se mantenían al margen, advirtiendo a muchas aves que tuvieran el mayor cuidado, debido a que hoy en la noche se había pronosticado una fuerte tormenta que quizá pudiera ser la más peligrosa de todas.

"Cielos, si no llego a tiempo esta lluvia puede alcanzarme en cuestión de segundos, tengo que apresurar el paso antes de que la Tía Mary me sorprenda"- sin tiempo que perder Blu acelero su paso mientras corría a todo lo que daba, se empezaba a sentir como las primeras gotas empezaban a caer por la ciudad, muchos animales procuraban mantener sus hogares y algunas viviendas bien aseguradas en caso de que llegara a suceder alguna tragedia, Blu solo se limitaba en llegar a su mansión, pero para su grata sorpresa, un ave quien iba siguiendo los pasos de Blu termino embistiéndolo con su cabeza hasta hacerlo caer, mientras este empezaba a prepararse en una posición de ataque.

"!Demonios!, ¿qué fue lo que paso ahora?"- se preguntaba Blu mientras se levantaba del golpe que se llevó, al momento de levantarse vio a una ave roja a su paso, quien este solo le diría una sonrisa maléfica.

"Por fin, otra vez frente a frente…hermano"- dijo el ave roja.

"Espera….tu, no eres tú el ave que…que"- tartamudeaba Blu, como si lo conociera días anteriores"

"Quieres acomodar tus palabras"- respondió el ave Roja mientras se acercaba a el –"Si, soy yo, hace 3 años fui yo esa misma ave quien estuvo la misma noche, rodeado de algunos policías mientras tú estabas peleando con otro de los tuyos, sin embargo, no parecías prestarle mucha atención a lo que hacia tu tío mientras sacrificaba su vida por pelear conmigo, dime, ¿es esa la forma en como se lo agradeces después de que te salvo de esa masacre en Minnesota?"

"Que…¿qué tratas de decir con eso?, ¿y a dónde quieres llegar con todo?"- pregunto Blu un poco molesto por las preguntas que hacía.

"Pobre de ti azulito, mientras tu anciano te buscaba durante la guerra, tus padres no tuvieron de otra que buscar algún rincón para defenderse, lamentablemente tu padre falleció después de que fuera capturado por los merengues mientras tu madre trataba de ayudarte, y sin embargo, todo volvió a hacer, al descubrir que escapabas de Estados unidos no paramos de buscarte, lástima que no pude despedirme de mi madre después de su muerte, pero eso no era lo de menos, por varios años a quien he estado buscando…es a ti"- dijo el ave roja quedando cerca de Blu.

"Y…tu…que quieres de mi"

"Lo que siempre he querido, es venganza"- dijo empezando a sacar un cuchillo" –"Por varios años lo tenía todo, un hogar, mi familia, mi verdadera familia, pocos amigos, pero nada importantes, en fin, lo tenía todo, tenía una vida mejor que nunca…hasta que tu llegaste a arruinármela, gracias a ti mi familia empezó a olvidarme, te cuidaron, te alimentaron, intentaron olvidarse de mí, esa fue la peor humillación que me hayan dado, mi propia familia, termino olvidándose de mi por completo, ¡y eso es algo que nunca permitiré!, ¡jamás permitiré que un gusano como tu pueda arruinar mi vida!"- de manera inmediata, el ave roja fue directamente a atacar a Blu, quien al ver lo que hacía tuvo la fortuna de esquivarlo, aunque después no tardo en lanzar otro ataque más, asintiendo en el rostro de Blu.

"No sé qué es lo que quieres…pero no me gusta esto de la violencia"- dijo Blu un poco adolorido.

"Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, acaso no sabes cómo defenderte, tu padre no te enseño como pelear y defenderte, ohh, es verdad, está muerto, por eso no puedes contra mi"

"Solo dime…¿quién eres tú?"- pregunto Blu soportando el dolor.

"Jajaja, no me hagas reír, es increíble que a tu propio hermano puedes olvidar, pero descuida, como me gusta ser presentable con los demás, no será problema presentarme, mi nombre…es Red, y por la sangre de mi familia, te voy a destruir"- una vez terminado su discurso Red tomo el cuello y cintura de Blu hasta lanzarlo lo más lejos posible hasta caer a la arena húmeda de Copacabana, poco a poco la lluvia empezó a tornarse fuerte, acompañado de los mortales rayos y el viento soplaba más fuerte de lo normal, Red se acercó a la arena hasta encontrar a Blu, quien se había quedado hincado después de recibir otro ataque.

"Solo te diré algo…nuestros padres, murieron para cuidarte, y ahora, tú también lo harás"- dijo Red al momento de sacar su cuchillo, listo para acabar con su tarea, pero justo cuando estaba por apuñalarlo Blu termino sosteniéndolo con sus alas lo más fuerte posible, Red aumentaba más la fuerza para apuñalarlo, sin embargo, Blu huso su cola para enredarse con la de Red hasta que dio el giro mortal, liberándose momentáneamente"

"Escúchame tu…tu…R…ed, no sé qué es lo que quieres tramar, pero no quiero que esto termine en una tragedia"- dijo Blu dialogando con Red.

"Para mi será un placer terminar tu vida campo un trozo de mantequilla hervida en un sartén"- decía Red lanzando su cuchillo, rozando el rostro hasta hacer un pequeño corte"

"!Ahh!..."- se tapó Blu el rostro.

"Sabía que las niñas como tú no aguantarían nada"- amenazo Red hasta lanzarse otra vez sobre Blu.

Blu solo procuraba esquivar los ataques que Red le lanzaba, parecía estar resultando su táctica, pero su fuerza no aguantaba lo suficiente como para seguir defendiéndose.

"Chispas, es un poco más fuerte de lo que creí, tengo que pensar en algo, si dejo que gane no podría imaginarme lo que sería capaz de hacer"- respondió un poco pensativo de si mismo, entonces recordó algo que podría ayudarlo.

* * *

"¿Y bien amigo, listo para lo divertido?"- pregunto Pablo.

"De que se trata"

"Mira esto"- dijo en cuando le mostro una consola de videojuego.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Esto mi amigo, es una consola de videojuegos, donde puedes distraerte con un rato de entretenimiento, y ya viene incluido un videojuego"- dijo Pablo al mostrarle su cartucho, el nuevo juego del super smash bros brawl de nintento wii.

"¿Nunca lo has jugado?"- cuestiono Pablo.

"La verdad, nunca lo he conocido, ni siquiera me entretenía con esto de los videojuegos, jeje a veces soy algo extraño"- respondió un poco apenado.

"Pues ya no más, te enseñare algunos trucos para que practicas con los mandos de Wii y después lucharemos"- dijo Pablo una vez que inicio con la practica mostrándole los trucos de defensa y ataque directo, sorpresas de arriba y abajo, maniobras que lograrían aturdir a los rivales y obtener ventaja sobre tu rival, poco después inicio lo que sería la pelea.

"!Valla!, ¡esto es lo más increíble que ha pasado en mi vida!"- respondió Blu al emocionarse del marcador, 20 victorias y solo 1 derrota en contra de Pablo desde el inicio, este por su parte no lo podía creer.

* * *

"Es cierto, las lecciones que tuve cuando jugué con Pablo"- pensaba Blu.

"Ahora si hermano, prepárate a sufrir…"- dijo Red sacando una vez más su cuchillo, y justo cuando estaba por volver a apuñalarlo Blu mantuvo fuerza con sus alas mientras detuvo el ataque de Red, de esa misma manera uso una vez más su cola para enredarse, y en lugar de usar el giro mortal asintió con un primer golpe al rostro de Red, dejándolo un poco aturdido mientras arrebataba su cuchillo.

"Muy bien, ahora veamos que tal sale esta"- dijo al momento de lanzar una patada karateca, tocando justamente el rostro de su oponente mientras seguía aturdido.

"¿!Que rayos fue eso!?"- cuestiono Red después de caer al suelo.

"Esto es lo que yo llamo, un ataque volador"- presumió Blu sintiéndose victorioso, pero no por mucho.

"Muy bien, basta ya de armas estúpidas"- dijo Red lanzando su cuchillo –"Parece que usare mi siguiente ofensiva"- se preparaba en posición de boxeador.

Mientras los guacamayos azul y rojo continuaban con la pelea, justamente en ese mismo lugar iba caminando Pablo por la arena, soportando un poco la tormenta y el fuerte viento, como si eso no fuera lo suficiente como para atormentarlo.

"Por favor, nada de este clima puede afectarme, puedo aguantar hasta el granizo"- replico en tono burlón continuando con su camino.

"Aunque el día este horrible, es como si vieras un espectáculo, los rayos combinados de colores, el viento enfría el calor de tu cabeza, la lluvia te hace sentir en el mar, mi amigo Blu pelando con un guacamayo, y lo más importante, la próxima fiesta sorpresa que estaré por organizar en el res…¿espera?, ¡¿qué fue lo anterior?!"- sin creer lo que digo pero era verdad, Blu se encontraba aquí mismo en Copacabana, pero estaba siendo derrotado después de recibir un par de embestidas leves y algunos ataques de sus garras.

"no hay ningún elemento de seguridad, esto está mal, no sé cuánto puede aguantar, pero si me acerco esperare lo peor, tengo que buscar a las chicas"- sin tiempo que perder Pablo se dirigió a las favelas para buscar a Perla, hay mismo podrá encontrar a Lucy fácilmente sin tener que ir a su casa.

De regreso a la pelea, Blu empezó a prepararse para la defensa, después de una embestidas Red solo corrió hacia el hasta lanzar los golpes en las alas de Blu, definidamente su fuerza era superior a la de él, por lo cual tenía que tener cuidado mientras este seguía atacando, pero para su desgracia, la lluvia cada vez más fuerte se liberaba, y las ráfagas de viento hacían que lo aturdieran un poco, y cada vez le costaba más en mantener el control.

"Demonios, justo cuando parecía estar funcionarme, tengo que buscar la manera de terminar con esto"- decía Blu al sentir el cansancio en sus alas.

"¿Que sucede?...¿ya te cansaste?"- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada.

"Mis alas puede que un poco, pero mi siguiente protector, es la tierra"- respondió al lanzarle un barro de lodo en los ojos.

"!Ahhhhhh!..."- reacciono después de cubrirse los ojos.

"Bien, ahora tengo que escapar"- Blu salió corriendo de las playas de Copacabana, escando de ahí.

* * *

"¿De verdad hizo todo eso?"- preguntaba Lucy sorprendentemente.

"No te miento amiga, de verdad hizo todo eso, claro que después se sintió culpable por haberlos dejado en el restaurante, pero valla que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con él"- dijo Perla mostrando su sonrisa.

"Debe ser muy lindo cuando pasas por ese momento, sabía que entre ustedes había algo especial"

"Amm, ¿de que estas hablando?"

"Ya lo sabes, tú y el, juntos, Blu siente algo por ti, tú haces lo mismo, seguramente ya están pasando al siguiente paso"

"¿Cuál es?

"!Ustedes dúo de azules son la pareja ideal de guacamayos!"

"!¿Qué?!, no, no no claro que no, él y yo aún no lo somos…"- se tapó Perla del rostro por creer que ya era novia de Blu, cosa que lo avergonzó mucho.

"De que estas hablando, no dijiste que lo necesitabas"

"Si pero, estos 3 años que hemos estado juntos yo, bueno, la verdad es que no parece que sintamos lo mismo, además, Blu ha sufrido tanto que prefiere estar más solo que estar con nosotros, aunque después lo fuerzo para que olvide lo que sucede, yo en mi parte tengo que ayudar a mi familia a pagar la renta de las favelas, buscando la mejor solución para salir de este lugar"

"Bueno, eso es cierto, lamento si te incomode un poco"

"No te preocupes, somos mejores amigas"

"Si, las mejores"- ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, pero entonces.

"!Chicas!…!chicas!"

"Oye, ¿ese no fue Pablo?"- pregunto extrañada Lucy.

"No lo creo…espera, si es"- dijo Perla al ver a Pablo, volando alocadamente hasta caer en la ventana de Perla.

"¿Pablo que es lo que sucede?, porque estas así"- preguntaron las chicas.

"!No hay tiempo para las preguntas!"- reacciono Pablo después de recuperarse –"Blu está siendo atacado por una ave extraña, casi lo apuñalan con un cuchillo"- explico Pablo atemorizado.

"Que…¿estás seguro?"- pregunto Perla rodeada de preocupación por Blu.

"Se los explico después, pero tenemos que salir ahora"- comento Pablo volviendo a elevar sus alas pero estaba muy cansado que volvió a caer al suelo.

"Espera Pablo, debes descansar un poco, te llevare volando al final de las favelas"- dijo Lucy tomando los hombros de Pablo.

"!No hay tiempo que perder!"- dijo Perla saliendo volando del lugar, seguida de Lucy con Pablo en sus garras.

* * *

Blu se diría a unos pequeños atajos que lo llevarían hacia unos pequeños departamentos cerrados, continuaba corriendo por las calles, mientras más lejos se mantenía menor riesgo podría quedar, finalmente llego a un pequeño bar, podría permanecer por unos minutos mientras se ocultaba de Red.

"Creo…creo que lo logre, podre estar aquí a salvo por unos minutos"

"!Estas seguro!...!Gran error!"- de repente una voz de escucho detrás, Red iba cayendo con la ayuda de una resortera que llevaba en su ala, sorprendiendo a Blu hasta embestirlo en la muralla de ladrillos.

"Co…cof…¿cómo?"- respondió adolorido.

"Enserio creíste que ibas a escapar de mí, no lo creo, gracias a mi pequeño reloj espía puede ayudar a detectar el movimiento de mi enemigo, y con mi resortera lograre llegar más rápido, y claro, también puede hacer esto"- una vez más uso su resortera para atrapar a Blu de la cintura, así mismo que empezó a elevarlo hasta revotarlo de un lado a otro mientras chocaba con las paredes de manera brutal, como cuando tienes un yoyo y lo haces revotar, misma que Red usaba con su resortera para azotar a Blu.

"Jajajaja mi yoyo revota muy bien"- se burlaba Red al ver a Blu muy mal, segundos después Red mando a Blu al suelo.

"Y bien, que te pareció esto ¿hermano?, ¿quedaste con ganas de más o esos huesitos ya no pueden más?"-

Blu solo se quedaba hay, tirado en el suelo, bastante lastimado, no podía moverse mucho, afortunadamente no tenía ningún hueso roto, pero el dolor de su cuerpo le imposible de soportar.

"Es penoso verte de esa manera, tirado, maltratado, lastimado, con algo de sangre, en fin, sabía que no estabas capacitado para esto, pero no te preocupes, tu siguiente destino estará arriba, pero descuida, te daré unos segundos más de vida mientras empiezo a preparar mi arma especial"- dijo Red malvadamente mientras miraba que arriba de él estaban unos cables desconectados, con la corriente que llevaba más la mezcla de agua generaría más electricidad, y sueltos podría hacer electrocutar cualquier cosa a su paso, una idea macabra paso por su mente.

"Es difícil saber que puede pasar con la vida de un ave, amor, paz, amistad, valor, algunas leyes más, pero mírate ahora hermano, ahora estas a un pasos más de verte morir"- dijo Red después de quitar los cables.

"Cof…porque…cof, porque me dices así, ni siquiera te conozco, lo único que recuerdo fue…que mi tío se sacrificó para salvarme de ti, de seguro debiste hacer algo, por algo me conto que dieron como muerto"- esa última palabra hizo enojar a Red, por lo cual le respondió con una patada en el estómago.

"!No vuelvas a responderme así!"- dijo tomando el pecho de Blu –"No soy responsable de lo que paso en Minnesota, tampoco de la guerra entre los merengues y los blaugranas, pero lo que sí puedo culpar es tu existencia en este mundo, tu presencia hizo que mis padres me olvidaran, te dieron más de lo que yo tuve con ellos, me ignoraban por completo a pesar de estar con ustedes, como es posible que hayan tenido ese tipo de aprecio a comparación que hicieron eso conmigo, te lo digo, ¡nada!, pero basta ya de escusas, es momento de acabar con esto, Blu, estás listo para dar tus últimas palabras"- dijo Red al momento de hacer conexión con los cables eléctricos, sin ayuda, sin apoyo, Blu estaba solo, empezando a rezar que no sucediera, solo mirando como su oponente se acercaba con los cables, todo estaba perdido, esta podría ser el fin de su futuro, el fin de su hogar, de su tía, de sus amigos, y de su propia vida, solo quedaba esperar lo peor, pero justo cuando estaba por hacer contacto con los cables eléctricos…

"!Aléjate de el monstro!"- de manera sorpresiva Perla llego arriba del techo, lanzándole una botella gigantesca de vodka, y sin darse cuenta termino rompiéndose en la cabeza de Red, ocasionándole un corte grande, pero no critico.

"!Ahhhhhh!...!mi cabeza!"- se quejó soltando los cables mientras se cubria la cabeza.

"Per…¿Perla?"- respondió Blu mareado.

"!Blu!, la policía ya viene, ¡es tu oportunidad!"- respondió Pablo arriba del techo, con Lucy y Perla juntas.

Al ver que Red estaba soportando un fuerte dolor Blu aprovecharía la oportunidad, al levantarse fue directamente a él para atacarlo, primero unos golpes en la cabeza, estomago, piernas y muslo, finalmente termino la pelea con un nuevo karatazo con su pie izquierdo que hizo mandar lejos a Red en unos botes de basura, sin embargo, no se había recuperado por completo, por lo cual volvió a quedar en el suelo nuevamente soportando el dolor de su cuerpo una vez mas.

"Esto…!no se quedara así!"- respondió sin dejar de soportar el dolor –"!Nos volveremos a ver maldito gusano azul!"- respondió Red abandonando el bar, usando sus resorteras mientras escaba de la aproximación de la policía.

Blu solo vio como escapaba, todo había terminado, ahora quedaba soportar el dolor de su cuerpo.

"!Blu!..."- llego Perla al entrar al bar.

"Perla…com…como me encontraste"- pregunto sin dejar de soportar el dolor.

"Pablo nos lo conto, te encuentras bien"-

"Con solo verte, parece que olvidaron mis heri…!ahhhhggg!"

"No Blu, no te muevas, quédate como estas"- se aseguró Perla mientras cuidaba las heridas de Blu, Lucy corrió a la zona de hielo para llenar algunas bolsas y mojar con agua helada sus heridas, en cambio Pablo llego con algunos algodones y unas vendas para cubrir sus heridas, no sin antes de poner un poco de pumada.

Segundos después llegó la policía, con mucho que investigar y mucho que cuestionar a los jóvenes de todo lo que sucedió en el bar.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este fue el cap de hoy, ojala y le haya gustado el suspenso y la batalla, ya saben que sus reviews pueden ayudarme para mejorar algunas cosas y corregir algunos detalles.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	16. Es Oficial

**Bien bien bien, una tarde calurosa como esta no me hará tanto efecto, en fin, ojala y les guste mucho el cap, espero sus reviews y disfruten de la lectura.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo…**

* * *

"**Es Oficial"**

Todo parecía estar en un gran shock después de lo que ocurrió dos horas después en aquel bar donde se efectuó la pelea entre Blu y el otro guacamayo que parecía ser su posible hermano, llamado Red, dentro del hospital, las cosas estaban siendo de mal en peor, en todo sufrimiento lo cargaba Perla, quien no parada de caminar en círculos, de un lado a otro mientras esperaba los resultados de Blu, no se sabía si fueran normal, critico o estable, pero los nervios no paraban de rodearla cada minuto que pasaba, Pablo y Lucy solo miraban su preocupación, aunque por un lado se sentían culpables por no haber ayudado desde entonces cuando parecía que Red iba a ganar.

"Pobre Perla, no me gusta verla de esa manera"- respondió Lucy.

"Al menos ayudo a que ese extraño no atacara"- corrigió Pablo.

"Si pero de no ser por ti Blu pudo haber acabado en algo peor, te agradezco lo que hiciste"- respondió Lucy besando su mejilla.

"Jeje no fue nada, pero acepto el cumplido"- respondió algo sonrojado.

De repente, la puerta de espera termina abriéndose, dejando salir al doctor, el mismo tucán que atendió a Omar después de haber fallecido.

"Disculpen, ustedes son amigos de ese guacamayo"- pregunto el doc.

"Si, como se encuentra"- pregunto Perla.

"No se preocupen, no hay nada que preocuparse, después de analizar sus biografías no tiene ningún hueso roto, ni siquiera tiene fracturas, solo tuvimos que tapar la herida que recibió en su rostro por la cuchillada que recibió, le anestesiamos con 30ml de medicina para que pudiera descansar, en estos momentos está dormido, pero despertara en unos minutos, pueden pasar si lo desean, pero sean pacientes, necesita descansar"- recomendó el doctor después de volver a sus labores, ambos guacamayos se alivianaron de la preocupación y la angustia que cargaban.

"Valla, por un momento pensé en lo peor"- comento Pablo.

"Bueno, tendremos que esperar un poco, el doctor digo que no despertara por unos minutos mas, un tiempo suficiente para comer algo y beber algo caliente"

"Genial, el hambre ya me está matando de pies a cabeza"

"Bueno, andando…¿vienes Perla?"

"Yo…prefiero quedarme aquí, quiera estar al pendiente de lo que suceda"

"Segura, es un lugar solitaria, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?"

"No se preocupen, creo que el tema de Blu es más delicada que soportar el hambre que tengo"

"De acuerdo, te traeremos algo, vamos Pablo"- dijo Lucy saliendo del hospital.

Una noche que parecía terminar en tranquilidad absoluta y sin ningún tipo de problema acabo en un caos entre la vida y la muerte, se había cuestionado si se trataba otra de las cosas de Roberto, o alguno de sus colegas problemáticos, pero todo fue lo contrario, ya no se sabía nada de ellos y Roberto estaba tras la rejas, al parecer, un nuevo vecino llego a Rio de janeiro a causar problemas y borrar la paz, será una noche muy larga que Perla tendrá que soportar después de pasar por un riesgo peligroso que termina por arrebatar la vida a Blu.

Ya en la máquina de bebidas frías y calientes los guacamayos verdes compartían dudas y buscaban soluciones de quien era el sujeto que había ocasionado el lio.

"¿Tu sabes quién era ese sujeto?"- preguntaba Lucy sin dejar de tomar su café.

"No lose, lo único que si se es que era un guacamayo, y era de un color Rojo fuerte, si es como lo vi, pero, nose, antes de que comenzara la pelea, algo hablaba con Blu, no recuerdo que era, pero, parecía que ya lo conocía"

"¿De verdad piensas en eso?"

"No se la verdad, conociendo a Blu, su única familia era su tío que en paz descanse, y su tía, nose si tuvo Padres, si alguna vez los llego a tener, si ese tipo era algo familiar en él, aun no se su historia completa, tal vez Perla pueda tener la respuesta, después de todo aprovecharon ese momento para salir juntos los dos"- explicaba Pablo.

"Es verdad, hablando de ella hay que volver, no me gustaría dejarla sola en todo el tiempo, después de todo Blu está por despertar"- decía Lucy llevándose el café de Perla.

"y si es necesario, llevare unas rosquillas para que el sabor sea más dulce"- bromeo llevándose unas 20 rosquillas, sí que era un glotón.

Las horas pasaban y la noche pasaba de ser de una miseria a una tranquilidad normal, la luz de la ciudad de Rio iluminaba una vez más sus calles y preparan los festines y nuevas fiestas para cerrar el día, sin embargo, toda alegría que mostraban las aves por fuera otras no parecían mostrarlas por dentro, inclusive los que estaban en el hospital, puesto que los días que llevaban contando más los que le esperaban los hacían sentir incomodos y algo desanimados, como lo era el caso de Blu, quien comenzaba a despertar en su habitación, sintiéndose confundido y la vista empezaba a ser borrosa para el, con forme recuperaba la vista visualizo 3 siluetas, una completamente azul turquesa, mientras que las 2 manchadas con verde y algunos puntos rojos.

"Que…auch…que me paso"- Pregunto Blu recuperando la memoria.

"Blu…descuida, procura no moverte mucho"- recomendó Perla mientras lo calmaba –"Todo va está bien, solo debes descansar, el doctor ya hablo con tu tia, en unos minutos más vendrá a verte"- comento Perla mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente.

"De…de acuerdo"- claramente no le gustaba la idea de que su tia viniera al hospital, puesto que solo la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal y su humor enloquecería mucho más.

"Casi mueres amigo, ese guacamayo sí estuvo muy loco"- replicaba Pablo.

"Por lo menos no saliste tan lastimado, ese tipo actuaba como un monstro"- respondí Lucy.

"Pero, que es lo que quería exactamente, que fue su odio hacia ti, y porque según dice que ustedes son…hermanos"

"Siéndote sincero, yo tampoco sabría decirte, solo, estuvo enojado, quiso una pelea, y bueno, no esperaba que llegara a este límite"- aclaro mirándose en sí.

"al menos el oficial Kevin ya está investigando los hechos, inclusive mando una solicitud de demanda a todas las zonas policiacas para buscar al responsable que te ocasiono esto"- explico Perla.

"Mientras esperamos a tu tia, podemos empezar con nuestro banquete, y yo lo llamo, rosquillas dulces y frescas con un toque de café de vainilla"- respondio Pablo tomando un poco de su café, el sabor no le gusto para nada, puesto que el café estaba bien puro"

"!Guacala!...esta cosa es pura, he sido engañado"- critico Pablo por un simple café.

"Bueno, por lo menos podre viajar a Inglaterra tranquilamente"

"¿Inglaterra?"- cuestiono Lucy.

"Espera un momento, mis oídos escucharon…¿Inglaterra?"- pregunto Pablo.

"Bueno esque…me ofrecieron una carrera para continuar con mis estudios, para que no se confundan les contare todo lo ocurrido"

Sin tiempo que perder Blu explicaba a sus amigos la duda que mostraron cuando menciono la palabra Inglaterra, proveniente del otro lado del mundo, el nuevo idioma del ingles británico, y algunos lugares especiales que quiza lo hacían como el país mas visitada de europa y quiza del mundo, y sera justo hay donde Blu marcara un nuevo futuro, aún sin definirse, pero una vez que haya llegado la Tía Mary, ella y Blu tendrán una charla tranquila para definir el futuro de Blu, siempre y cuando que no se enloquezca una vez que empiece a ver sus heridas y no tratar de desmayarse una vez que las haya visto.

Minutos más tarde Pablo y Lucy debían regresar a sus hogares, puesto que para ellos ya era muy tarde, Pablo tenía que regresar al restaurante para ayudar a su padre en sus nuevos proyectos y seguir investigando nuevos institutos para continuar estudiando, en cambio Lucy también necesitaba checar informes y seguir buscando nuevas oportunidades, debido a que le han estado llegando nuevas ofertas y descuentos de un 70% para continuar estudiando, países como Argentina, México, Japón, Sudáfrica ,España y Australia, solo estaba Blu y Perla, quienes no paraban de reír y hablaban de algunos temas del pasado y de la infancia, solo fue por lo menos una hora después cuando la Tía Mary había llegado al hospital, como era costumbre el estado en el que se encontraba no la hizo sentir feliz.

"Tía…hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a ponerte como…"

"Que fue lo que sucedió ahora"- exclamo la tía Mary mientras corría hacia Blu –"mírate como estas, tienes muchas heridas, ojos llorosos, tienes una cicatriz al estilo Harry Potter, y tienes un chipote gigante como cuando Tom se golpea cada vez que persigue a Jerry"- decía una y otra vez Mary mientras no paraba de revisar al pobre Blu, avergonzado y aguando un poco el dolor cuando Mary ponía sus alas en donde estaba vendando, esto hizo reír a Perla, quien solo veía a Blu sufrir de esa manera.

Unos minutos después Perla tuvo que despedirse de Blu y de la Tía Mary, debido a que Eduardo la esperaba en su viejo auto, Perla se despidió de Blu con un beso en la frente, deseándole lo mejor mientras se recuperaba, quedándose finalmente solos Blu y la Tía Mary.

"Bueno, gracias por hacer que Perla se riera de mi"- aclaro con vergüenza Blu después de todo lo que hizo la Tía Mary.

"Jeje parece que no lo tomaste tan bien como ella lo hizo contigo"- bromeo la Tia Mary luego de ver lo avergonzado que estaba Blu.

"Bueno…ya veré con que se me pasara, que bueno que estas aquí tia, necesito hablarte de algo…que necesito resolver"

"Para eso estoy aquí Blu, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?"- preguntaba Mary.

"Bueno, nose por dónde empezar, pero, si te lo cuento, no me entenderías, y no me gustaría perjudicarte"- explicaba con un poco de nervios.

"Adelante Blu, no tienes por qué sentir rencor, sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase, que tal si es algo bueno para ti"- animaba la Tía Mary para que Blu no se sintiera mal, claramente era lo bueno para él, el único detalle es que su destino no estaba en Brasil, si no que estaba en el otro lado del mundo, Inglaterra.

"Esque…me llego una oferta…para continuar con mis estudios universitarios"

"Enserio, que buena noticia, parece que tus calificaciones han llamado la atención de otros centros universitarios"

"Si, aunque…estos son…internacionales"

"Bueno, cuando salgas de aquí empezaremos a buscar para ver cuál te gusta más…¿espera?, ¿dijiste internacional?"

"Si, eso mismo te dije"- explicaba con detalle Blu mientras Mary no llegaba a creer lo que su sobrino hablaba –"algunos gastos ya están pagados, en mi folleto me explica cuáles son los requisitos más importantes, una vez que haya cumplido con los puntos más importantes podría decirse que sería oficialmente nuevo integrante de la SIS, solo debo pagar mis mensualidades y poder sacar nuevos papeleos para vivir en mi siguiente domicilio"- comentaba Blu.

"pero…para serte sincero, no se encuentra en ninguna parte de Rio, ni siquiera en alguna parte de Brasil, esta oferta me la ofrecieron en el otro lado del mundo, en…en Inglaterra, y siendo sincero, no tengo ningún pasaporte para poder salir a otro país, necesito sacar un pasaporte antes de que se acaben las vacaciones"- decía con algunos puntos suspensivos.

"Eso era lo que quería comentarte Tia, aún no he hecho un acuerdo, pero, para poder estar seguro, quería comentártelo, me gustaría saber cómo te sentirías si me iría a vivir a otro país, es decir, nuevas oportunidades, un nuevo idioma, comer pescado con papas fritas, en fin, sería una oportunidad nueva"

"Y…cómo te sientes tú, te sientes bien, te gustaría vivir en el extranjero"- preguntaba una y mil preguntas Mary, con una pequeña combinación de medio llanto.

"Mi respuesta…"- lo había pensado una vez más Blu, era cierto lo que su mente y corazón le decía –"es un si Tia, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de comenzar una vida en otro lugar"- para cuando finalizo la conversación la Tia Mary estaba muy clara en la decisión de Blu, claramente sabía bien que el destino de Blu estaba por llegar.

"Entonces, si tu interés es salir al extranjero, creo que te agradara mucho cuando veas esto"- aclaro la Tia Mary después de revisar su bolsa y de manera sorpresiva termino sacando un sobre, con un letrero que tenia el nombre de Blu"

"¿Que esto?"

"Solo ábrelo…"- comentaba Mary mientras Blu empezaba a abrir el mensaje, al revisar su interior termino llevándose una sorpresa que el mismo no esperaba a que fuera tan temprana, pues dentro del sobre estaba un pasaporte visa, con todos los datos listos y su nombre escrito en la parte reversa, un regalo adelantado que él no esperaba recibir, ni siquiera aun por no ser su cumpleaños.

"Tu…tu…"- Blu no articulaba ni una palabra, no sabía que decir ahora, la lengua fue comida por la emoción que sentía.

"Sabía que esto iba ser un adelanto, solo que no sabía cómo felicitarte después de todo lo que has hecho, me sentí muy mal por todo lo que pasaste cuando no podías superar la muerte de tu tío, fueron los 3 años más imposibles de aguantar la tragedia, y sin embargo, poco a poco olvidamos el pasado y continuamos con nuestros caminos, tú en la escuela, y yo con la protección de la mansión, fueron momentos difíciles cuando no lograbas aguantar las burlas de los demás, pero gracias a la ayuda de tus amigos ya nada era malo para ti, y mira ahora en lo que te has convertido, un guacamayo graduado, con un futuro por delante, y…y yo, bueno, solo estaré vigilando estés donde estés, sintiéndose orgullosa de tus éxitos, solo es lo único que puedo hacer"- era muy doloroso para Mary por contarle la verdad a Blu, si bien fue todo el apoyo y la ayuda que mostro aun después de la ausencia de Omar que en paz descanse ya ni se imaginaria como podrá ingeniárselas de ahora en adelante, a Blu no le agrada ver a su tía en ese estado, a pesar de haber aceptado el continuar su futuro en otro país tenía que regresarle el favor, después de todo batallo para poder comprar una mansión, una nueva vida, y sobre todo ofreciéndose en darle a Blu algo que nunca pudo tener, una familia, por lo cual lentamente se acercaba a Mary sin lastimarse para darle un abrazo.

"No necesitas ponerte así tía, esto es más que suficiente para mí, agradezco mucho tu apoyo, de ahora en adelante, tu eres como mi madre"- corrigió Blu sin dejar de abrazarla, eso hizo que Mary dejara de sentirse así después de escuchar esa palabra que le llegaba al corazón, limpiándose la lagrima que corría de su ojo izquierdo termino devolviéndole el abrazo con sumo cuidado sin lastimarlo, deseando que su sobrino obtuviera lo mejor de su vida y lograr sus propósitos como él lo quiere tener en su futuro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blu fue dado de alta en el hospital, llevando únicamente unas mini vendas en su ala izquierda y otra mas que cubría la herida que se llevó luego de que rompiera los cristales de un bar cuando peleaba con Red, sus amigos al verlo caminar con la Tía Mary fueron directamente hacia el, si todo se encontraba, si ya no sentía ningún dolor, en fin, muchas cosas locas.

"Como te sientes Blu"- pregunto Perla.

"Como cuando una abeja me haya picado en mi colita"- bromeo Blu.

"Oigo ese nombre y tiemblo…"- temblaba Lucy.

"Abeja…"

"Uuuuyyyy…otra vez"

"Abeja…"- bromeaba Pablo con Lucy.

"Bueno bueno ya es suficiente, muy bien Blu, es hora de que regresemos a la mansión, tenemos que preparar tu maleta antes de que salga tu vuelo, tengo algunos shampoos especiales para las alas, algunos acondicionadores y perfumes para que luzcas bien, tus platillos favoritos y un libro con frases divertidas que hará enloquecer a las británicas, y así podrán salir contigo"- comentaba una y otra Mary mientras Blu soportaba toda conversación del viaje a Inglaterra.

"Tía tía espera un momento, ahorita no es momento para eso"- tranquilizaba con cautela Blu –"tenemos todo el verano para poder guardar lo necesario a Inglaterra, no será tanto, ni siquiera una habitación completa en una maleta única"- decía Blu.

"Bueno, tal vez sea cierto, creo que me pase un poco de la raya, pero ya sera para más tarde"- comentaba Mary mientras caminaba con Blu –"Y ustedes chicos, ya tienen pensado en donde estudiar"- preguntaba a los chicos.

"Yo ya lo decidí, después de pensarlo una y otra vez quiero convertirme en una gran actriz, ya saben, actuar en un baile, comedia, tal vez en una película, cantar, y…qué más puedo decir, ser actriz es algo muy especial para mí, con algunas dificultades pero, si logro llegar a la fama, puedo tener el propósito de obtener el dinero necesario para sacar a mi familia de las favelas y poder vivir en un lugar seguro, pero necesito trabajar duro para obtenerlo"- comentaba Perla

"Y donde planeas estudiarla…

"En Nueva york, Estados unidos"- finalizo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Si es asi, te deseo lo mejor para ti, estoy segura de que lo lograras"

"Gracias señora Mary"- decía Perla.

"No hay de que Per…Perla, jeje…¿y ustedes chicos?"

"con tantos restaurantes en las que he trabajado y volverme futuramente en el dueño de mi padre, me gustaría estudiar Gastronomía, una carrera en la que los jóvenes terminan saliendo como chefs profesionales y marcan su destino en cualquier parte del mundo, y parece que mi destino de esa carrera está en la escuela culinaria internacional, en ECI, ubicada en Guadalajara, en México, dicen que hay reuniones, espectáculos y algunos concursos de cocina, sera un honor para mí enfrentarlos, aun si se trata de los extranjeros"- explico Juan.

"Dicen que es una carrera pesada y exigente, pero estoy segura que también marcaras un destino a seguir Pablo"- comentaba Mary –"Y tu…como dijiste que te llamabas"- preguntaba Mary a Lucy.

"Jeje me llamo Lucy, no se preocupe, y si, como decían mis amigos, yo también tengo un futuro que está lejos de Brasil, mi sueño es convertirme en una bióloga marina, ya sabe, experimentar a los animales acuáticos, alimentar a los delfines y salvar algunos animales, eso corresponde a pulpos, tortugas marinas y muchas especies de tiburones, en especial a los blancos, y con tantas ofertas que me han llegado, mi destino se ubica en Australia, en un lugar muy tranquilo y en paz, solo es cuestión de cuidarte de los tiburones, cocodrilos, serpientes y algunas criaturas más, ese sería mi propósito"

"valla, es muy bueno escuchar eso de ti, y de todos los demás, estoy segura que lograran arre basar las barreras pase lo que pase…bueno chicos, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, como lo digo Blu, tenemos todo el verano para disfrutar"- al final, todos fueron a celebrar en el restaurante de donde trabaja Pablo, quien ahora estando en su día tiene el derecho de ordenar sus órdenes favoritas.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ojala y sea mucho de su agrado, ya saben que pueden opinar por medio de sus reviews y opiniones que ayuden a mejorar el fic.**

**Bueno chicos, por mi parte esto es todo, ahora podre dormir en paz.**

**Saludos a todos desde Guadalajara México, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	17. Felicidad y Ansiedad

**Bueno amigos, este es otro cap más de la continuación de este fic, espero y sea mucho de su agrado y puedan dejarme reviews para mejorar y hacer algunas correcciones.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

"**Felicidad y Ansiedad"**

El resto del verano había sido divertido para todos, inclusivamente para ciertas aves que no dejaban de gozar, para Blu, Perla, Pablo y Lucy los días fueron los más maravillosos de sus vidas, salidas a los parques de Rio, playas, restaurantes comunes y corrientes, plazas, espectáculos y algunos eventos deportivos, en caso de ser futbol, los brasileños pendientes en lo que pasaba con su equipo o con toda su selección brasileña.

A diferencia de la diversión y la pasión de la vida que gozaban, también tenían a su lado su emoción que sentían después de haber sido aceptados en sus respectivas universidades, con estas siguientes características y futuros por construir:

Pablo, un guacamayo que era apasionado no solo por los servicios que le cubría a su padre y quedar como nuevo gerente del restaurante que ayudo a abrir mientras él estaba de viajes mundiales, si no que su pasión por la cocina y su deseo de conocer el mundo para convencer a los chefs internacionales lo invadían de alegría, ya que recibió la noticia de que la escuela internacional culinaria, conocida también como la ECI, lo aceptaran como nuevo estudiante de uno de los institutos más reconocidos a nivel nacional e internacional y más participativas ante otras academias culinarias, lamentablemente no partencia a donde estaba, puesto que su nuevo destino era viajar a México a los pocos días del final del verano, por un lado sentía felicidad y por el otro la ansiedad, su lado bueno era el no aguantar las ganas de ingresar a su nueva institución, ya que la cocina era lo que más le apasionaba, a pesar de que era una institución con clasificación A estaba dispuesto en soportar esas emociones y convencer a sus nuevos maestros del talento que espera mostrar y llevar a un más alto a esta institución, pero su lado triste era el abandonar a su madre a pesar de que hacia lo posible para mantenerla bien y dar el cuidado mientras su padre volviera lo más pronto posible, seguía los tratamientos y de vez en cuando la llevaba a algunos consultorios para checar su salud y comprar las medicinas necesarias para curar sus enfermedades, y aunque no era un buen doctor, hacia lo mejor por su madre, aunque sea los últimos días que estaría en Rio antes de viajar a Guadalajara México, para continuar con su vida en el extranjero.

Lucy, otra guacamaya que tenía un objetivo por cumplir, ser la mejor bióloga marina que los animales hayan tenido en sus cuidados, una carrera en cual se basa en el cuidado de los animales acuáticos que habitan en el mar, a ella le encantaban los animales, aunque sus padres no estaban tan seguros de lo que ella estaba escogiendo, tenía ideas diferentes como para convencerla de algo más conveniente, pero a pesar de los intentos, ella nunca se negó en dejar a un lado lo que le gustaba, al final, su madre estaba rendida y decidió aceptar su sueño, mientras que su Padre se dio un poco indeciso por no encontrar una respuesta, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya no era momento de mantenerla encerrada por más tiempo, los tiempos cambian y poco a poco era momento de hacer que su hija tomara su camino, y si ella es feliz, él también lo será tarde o temprano, al confirmarse que su destino está marcado en Australia no encontraba palabra alguna por la alegría que sentía, ahora tendrá una nueva oportunidad para marcar una etapa de su vida, ser la mejor ave en los cuidados de los animales acuáticos y quizá viajar a muchos mares donde tendrá también la oportunidad de realizar aventuras dentro del agua.

Perla, no podía quedarse atrás, ella también tenía un futuro por delante, y su destino, convertirse en la mejor actriz más exitosa que haya existido, ese era uno de sus grandes sueños, impresionar a la gente, llegar lo más lejos a la fama, y ser considerada como una de las más exitosas que haya tenido Estados unidos y quizá alrededor del mundo, ya sea en televisión, obras de teatro, novelas, series, películas, shows, conciertos y participar de vez en cuando en algunos concursos y ser entrevistada por los periodistas y por la propia tele, una buena oportunidad para terminas con esto, sacar a su familia fuera de las favelas de Rio, tanto a Eduardo como a Diana, ya era mucho de su parte tener que soportar todas las amenazas que se generaba cada vez que algunas aves exigían dinero a la fuerza y de no ser así serian amenazados con la muerte y muchos de sus compañeros estarían de acuerdo con la propuesta de muerte, algo que en el fondo le daba miedo, ya no quería soportar por ese momento tan incómodo, era peor de lo que Roberto sería capaz de hacer con ella, será mucho tiempo el tener que dejarlos mientras ella cumple con su sueño, aunque le dolía tener que dejar a su familia mientras intentaban sobrevivir, pero había hecho un juramento para prometer que volvería pase lo que pase con los guacamayos de las favelas.

Finalmente, nuestro querido emplumado…

Blu, como se podría olvidar de él, a pesar de los momentos difíciles y las burlas que tuvo que pasar durante 3 años tras la muerte de Omar las cosas han estado cambiando, ya no se metía en problemas, no había brabucones con quien meterse con él, lo único que había de él era diversión, convivencia, y un futuro por delante, después de haberlo pensado varias veces por fin acepto la propuesta de estudiar una carrera como agente especial en el sistema de inteligencia secreta, conocida también como la SIS, una institución que se encarga de convertir a los jóvenes guacamayos a obtener la oportunidad de combatir al mal y defender a las aves que más lo necesitan, como era una institución única solo se encontraba en otro país, Inglaterra, y es allí donde marcara su futuro para convertirse en un nuevo guacamayo del bien ante el mal, aunque había algunos puntos que aún seguían sin dejarlo tranquilo, a veces se preguntaba por ciertas aves que aún no dejaban de cazarlo, es decir, cuál era el problema que tenían con él, porque los amigos de Roberto, Cesar y Dante, ¿seguían con la ilusión de seguir amenazándolo?, aún seguían sin soportar de ver como ese gusano seguía disfrutando de la vida sin tener problema alguna en lugar de que sufra las consecuencias, es verdad que desde la cárcel Roberto no deja de buscar venganza para demostrar que es superior a ese insecto y recuperar su tesoro más valioso, verdad o mito que su tío Omar le mencionara de los peligros que tarde o temprano estarán por regresar después de su muerte, ¿y qué es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con Red?, será que estando haya no volverá a saber más de él, o puede que vuelva a aparecer para amenazarlo de muerte, estas eran las dudas que no dejaba de revolver su cabeza, y quizá en el camino no dejen de molestarlo, por lo menos necesitaba dejar a un lado el pasado, y enfrentar el presente de ahora en adelante.

Era un futuro diferente para ambos guacamayos, y sabían bien que tarde o temprano su pronta despedida a Brasil estaba por llegar, como los propios guacamayos quienes también se darán la despedida para continuar con sus vidas en diferentes caminos, pero por ahora no era momento de pensar en ello, lo importante era continuar con la diversión y con los últimos días que faltaban del verano antes de regresar con las labores.

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo, y no había nada que lo detuviera, habían sido 2 meses llenos de alegría, de amor, de amistad, de felicidad, y de angustia, no se escuchaba muy bien esa última palabra, pues parece que había llegado la hora de la verdad, uno de ellos estaba por abandonar Rio de Janeiro y de Brasil, en el aeropuerto internacional de Rio, Pablo venia cargando 1 maleta en ruedas, Perla y Lucy solo llevaban algunas bolsas con mucha comida, lo suficiente para aguantar durante el viaje, finalmente, Mary por su parte llevaba algunos de los documentos para poder hacer trámites y empezar a buscar lugares u hoteles completamente pagados, el último en llegar era Blu, con otras dos maletas más en sus alas, y su pasaporte y el boleto que le dará la salida, todo estaba arreglado para su vuelo, listo para partir a Inglaterra.

"Bueno…creo que llego la hora"- decía Mary deteniéndose.

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Estas por cumplir lo que querías Blu, esto le hubiera gustado a tu tío si…estuviera aquí"- comentaba Mary empezando a soltar una lagrima, a pesar de los años para ella le era difícil tener que olvidar el pasado, si bien era lo único que le quedaba en ella no se imaginaria como seria ahora sin Blu aquí, por su parte no le parecía ver a su tía en ese estado, aunque en su fondo también sentía lo mismo que es estar lejos de casa, de su vida normal, de sus amigos, y más para su tía Mary, quien también le dio todo el apoyo que mostro aun cuando recordaba lo pequeño que estaba desde entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces termino envolviéndola en un abrazo, mientras que con su ala izquierda limpiaba la otra lagrima que escurría de su ojo izquierdo, mirándola fijamente.

"Oye…nada de lo que dices será cierto, si es doloroso tener que alejarme, pero, estaré en contacto con ustedes, con Perla, Pablo, Lucy, y con los demás amigos que tengo, y claro, no faltara de nada contigo"- respondía Blu mientras alivianaba a la tía Mary, dándole un poco de consuelo mientras la aliviaba.

"Lo siento, perdón por ponerme así, es que, es que extraño mucho a tu tío Omar, si él no está aquí, y tú tampoco lo estarás, me sentiré sola"- confesaba Mary.

"No será así tía, tienes a tus amigas, puedo presentarte nuevos amigos que conocí, y si lo deseas, podemos estar en contacto cuando llegue a Inglaterra"- decía Blu para hacer más fácil las cosas.

"snif…bueno…al menos tu tío te estará observando desde el cielo, y estará vigilándote siempre y cuando que no trates de cometer alguna estupidez, aún recuerdo como te comportabas desde entonces cuando eras un niño, todo un travieso, un medio vago, y…bueno que más da, sea lo que sea no trates de cometer otra de tus bromas, o no te gustaría que te castigue de nuevo con mi sartén especial"- preguntaba burlonamente Mary, algo que a Blu no le gustaría recordar los verdaderos sartenazos que le daba la tía Mary cada vez que hacia algo mal.

"Bueno, esperare en el auto, y Blu, hagas lo que hagas, no importe que tan lejos, o cuánto tiempo te lleve la vida, lucha por tu propósito, y no importa lo que suceda, tu debes mostrar que eres más fuerte…y así, todos sabrán que eres un gran rival al que nunca vencerán"- menciono Mary algunas de sus frases para motivar a Blu mientras continuaba con su vida lejos de casa, después de haberse despedido Mary regreso a la salida del aeropuerto para esperar a sus amigos, procurando no perder tiempo a antes de la próxima llamada.

"Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes?"- preguntaba Pablo al verlo algo quieto.

"Bien, eso supongo, aunque, sigo sin creer que esto es verdad"- decía Blu.

"Lose, eso mismo digo yo"

"Parece que Inglaterra será algo nuevo para tu vida Blu"- decía Lucy mientras caminaba con Perla.

"No puedo creerlo, fue tan rápido el tiempo que paso, 2 meses completos, como es que el tiempo se va tan rápido"- comentaba Perla.

"Ya saben, es la teoría del big bang, solo necesitamos construir una máquina del tiempo próximamente que estemos así, podremos regresar al tiempo pase lo que pase, así regresaremos a nuestros tiempos y todo regresara a la normalidad"- después de la ridiculez de Pablo todos terminaron riendo por lo que dijo.

"¿Dije algo malo?"

"Sabes Pablo, quizá sepas de muchas cosas, me interesa mucho tu inteligencia, y a veces eres un poco raro cuando dices eso, pero a veces eres muy torpe, como se te ocurre ese tipo de tonterías, nada podrá detener el tiempo, en tu imaginación si, en la realidad no"- critico Lucy de forma carismática.

"Ya entiendo, por lo menos lo pensé una y otra vez"- se defendió.

"Si claro, solo dices excusas"- se rio.

"Y eso que faltan días para regresar a las labores, ¿porque tienes que irte ahora si aún no son los dos meses completos?"

"Bueno, no tan completos para mí, ya que tengo que hacer reservación y hacer mi inscripción antes de que caduque"- explicaba Blu.

Minutos después de plática momentánea un micrófono se escuchaba en medio de la radio, lanzando un nuevo aviso, indicando que el próximo vuelo con destino a Londres Inglaterra estaba por salir en 10 minutos, por lo cual, de uno por uno empezaron a despedirse de Blu, Pablo, quien no aguanto las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y desearle lo mejor, aunque se lo decía de una manera extraña, comportándose como si fuera un niño chiquito de tan solo 5 años de edad, claro que a Blu no le agrado la forma en cómo se comportó y sin mencionar el beso que recibió, quedando un poco asqueado.

El siguiente en hacerlo fue Lucy, quien estaba un poco triste de que fuera el primero en tener que irse, no es que lo hiciera por así, solo que las inscripciones en Inglaterra se llegan a agotar en menos de lo que cante un gallo, de vez en cuando suelen tener algunos problemas cuando se trata de algunas empresas y de vez en cuando llegan a lanzar demandas in legales en contra del propietario u empresa en la que se trabaja, pero todo se resuelve con la ayuda de los abogados más experimentados que hayan existido en Europa, abrazándolo y sin dejar de desearle la mejor suerte Lucy se alejaba para acercarse con Pablo.

"Sabes, olvide decirte algo muy importante"

"¿De qué trata?"- pregunto Blu a Pablo.

"¿Recuerdas las bebidas locas que hicimos cuando aún tenía cerrado el restaurant?" comento Pablo.

"Si, eso supongo, el mío tenía un buen sabor"

"Es porque el tuyo fue hecho de vodka con jugo de toronja y un toque cítrico de limón, pero los demás no se dieron cuenta que sus vasos estaban hecho de vodka con una cantidad extra de jugo de tomate y mi ingrediente favorito, leche de brócoli jajaja"

"!Que dijiste!"- reacciono Lucy al momento de asustar a Pablo, parece que aún no lograba guardar secretos por sí mismo.

"Yo, , no…no claro que no yo, solo le comentaba a Blu de las iluminaciones que le ponía a los vasos de vodka y otras bebidas más, ya sabes, solo quería poner un poco la iluminación"

"!Yo te pondré tu iluminación ahora mismo!"- reacciono Lucy después de tomarlo del cabello, jalándoselo.

"!Ahhhh! ¡Mi cabellito mi cabellito!"- soportaba Pablo los jaloneos.

"Esto no se va a quedar así Pablo, ya veré que hare contigo una vez que me haya desquitado contigo"- reaccionaba Lucy mientras se llevaba al pobre Pablo a la salida para darle un poco de su chocolate, no sin antes de volver a despedirse una vez más de Blu.

"!Nos vemos Blu, te queremos!"- gritaba Lucy mientras se llevaba a Pablo de los pelos de punta, claro que este también le regresaba la despedida pero nunca creyó que Lucy tuviera un aspecto más duro de lo que Pablo lo llegaría a ser, pero en fin, nada de nada hará cambiar a sus amigos, si sean felices o sean de otro aspecto.

"Parece que Pablo tendrá un castigo mucho mayor que los anteriores"- decía Perla estando a su lado.

"Sí que lo tendrá, no puedo creer que ese loco de remate haya hecho una combinación tan asquerosa"

"Menos mal que no tenía antojo de vodka, por eso lo regale, seguramente un tonto ni lo pensó dos veces para tomárselo de un trago entero"- comentaba Perla, burlándose de que alguien fuera tan tonto como para tomárselo con todo y tomate.

Ambos no decían alguna otra palabra, no es porque se sintieran tímidos, a pesar de que les agradaba estar solos algunas veces no se acostumbraban a acercarse uno con el otro.

"Oye…respecto a la distancia, como…¿cómo le haremos para estar en contacto?"

"Como siempre lo hemos hecho, solo que haya tengo que identificarme por vía a internet y podrán darme el acceso, claro, después de tanto papeleo que hay que firmar"

"jeje igual que yo, el único problema es que en estados unidos se paga, y es un poco caro como para hacer una conexión, casi 200 dólares tenemos que estar pagando"

"De veras, y eso que en casi toda latino América es completamente gratis, bueno, no tan gratis como la comida, el hogar, el trabajo, en fin, por muchas cosas"

"Eso es muy caro, mientras Donald Trump no gane la presidencia norteamericana todo estará en orden"- bromeaba Blu.

"Señores última llamada, última llamada para los pasajeros con dirección a Londres Inglaterra, su vuelo sale en 5 min, les recomendamos hacer fila ahora mismo"- se escuchó la voz por la radio del aeropuerto, ambos guacamayos sabían que era la hora de la verdad y tenían que despedirse.

"amm…pe…per…"

"¿Si…Blu?"- Preguntaba Perla.

"Perla yo…quiero que…yo quisiera…"- tartamudeaba Blu por los nervios y la desesperación por no completar su frase.

"No te preocupes…entiendo lo que dices"- decía mientras lo tomaba de las alas –"Gracias…gracias por todo lo que has hecho"

"Yo...solo, solo hice mi debes, ya sabes, ayudarte de Roberto"

"No…hiciste mucho más que eso"- de un momento a otro Perla termino envolviendo a su mejor amigo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, sollozando un poco mientras se recargaba en su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces Blu termino correspondiendo su abrazo mientras la consolaba, parece ser que alguien más sufriría de lo que la Tia Mary lo haría.

"Tienes que irte Blu"

"Lose Perla, pero yo…"- Perla lo silencio con su ala.

"Te deseo mucha suerte en Inglaterra"- decía mientras lo tomaba del rostro –"Espero poder verte muy pronto Blu…te quiero"- ambos estaban perdidos al chocar sus miradas, uno con el otro, Blu sentía sus nervios y su corazón le latia fuertemente, Perla sentía su rubor y en su interior liberaba mariposas por tener a Blu cerca de ella, lentamente macho y hembra acercaban sus picos hasta chocarlos, Perla le sonreía, Blu solo suspiraba, y poco a poco iban acercando sus picos hasta unos milímetros más para unirlos en su primer beso, y entonces…

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien amigos, otro cap. mas que llega a su final, espero y les agradado y gustado.**

**Como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de reviews y opiniones, inclusive con un poco de críticas pueden ayudarme a mejorar un poco más con esta historia.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima!**

**Chau.**


	18. Solo el Tiempo lo dira

**Bueno amigos, echarle otro vista más a otro de mis caps mas de este fic, haciendo lo mejor para quitar un poco el aburrimiento, jeje, en fin, espero y sea mucho de su agrado y espero sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

"**Solo el Tiempo lo dirá"**

"Rápido Perla, Blu está por perder el vuelo si haces más tiempo"- de la nada apareció Lucy interrumpiendo el momento especial, un poco desesperada debido a que Blu no había subido al avión y poco a poco la gente lo iba abordando.

"Pe…pero…yo"- tartamudeaba Blu.

"Demonios amigo, sigues tan entretenido en tu cabeza, parece que quieres vengarte por haber comido tu pastel de crema y vainilla"- dijo en tono burlón Pablo.

"No no, a lo que me refiero es…"- intentaba decir Blu.

"No…no te preocupes, ella tiene razón, creo que te hice perder un poco de tiempo"- respondió apenada Perla.

"Pero es que…"

"Disculpe joven, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si esta por abordar este avión tiene que hacerlo rápidamente, tenemos 2 minutos para que el avión despegue"- apresuro el guardia de seguridad, sin tiempo que perder Blu fue llevando todo su equipaje a la caja y se registraba con su pasaporte para autorizarle el vuelo, mirando a sus amigos despedirse de él, Perla no pareció tomarlo tal como lo era, ella quería darle algo muy especial, quizá por el tiempo ya no le permitía hacer otra cosa, o eso es lo que pensaba, Blu obedeció las órdenes del guardia mientras procuraba también mantener el orden de la fila que dirigía al avión británico con destino a Inglaterra, sus amigos fueron corriendo directamente a la salida trasera, donde otros aviones también estaban disponibles para los próximos vuelos, donde Blu ya se encontraba en las afueras del aeropuerto de Rio, como muchos guacamayos mas también estaban listos para conocer sus nuevos destinos, algunos con la responsabilidad de seguir estudiando, otros a ver a sus familiares, y casi loa mayoría se podria decir que de regreso o de vacaciones debido a su trabajo de negocios, todo se encontraba listo, ya no había nada que faltara, las maletas ya estaban aseguradas y solo faltaba los boletos de los turistas, Blu se encontraba en el final de la fila, mientras pensaba en sus últimos momentos que paso con sus amigos y con su Tía Mary aquí, en Rio de janeiro, si bien en Brasil fue una vida tranquila y con buena armonía no se imaginara como será ahora en Inglaterra, quizá mucho más diferente de lo que él lo puede creer, mucho trabajo, estudios, elementos más fuertes de seguridad ante cualquier crimen u malhechor que intente hacer de las suyas, una y mil ideas llegaban a pasar por su mente.

"Joven…su boleto"- llamo uno de los empleados, pidiendo su boleto para ingresar al avión.

"¿Qué?, ha si perdón, disculpe"- reacciono Blu después de sacar su boleto.

"¿No pareces estar bien?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Es una mujer, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno…¿ella?…¿ella?"- tartamudeaba Blu.

"No te preocupes amigo, puede que no lo sepa, pero estoy seguro que la volverás a ver después de tus asuntos, puedo asegurarte que hasta a de estar corriendo al avión antes de que despegue"

"Si fuera real, la aprovecharía para ver lo que quería"

"Pues, hay una pequeña silueta azul corriendo directo al avión"- Blu no entendía a lo que se refería el empleado, en cuando dio la vuelta no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el empleado tenía el pico lleno de razón al ver que Perla increíblemente corría por las afueras, algunos de los guardias trataban de atraparla, pero ella era muy rápida como para alcanzarla.

"!Blu!"- llamaba Perla sin dejar de correr.

"¡¿Cómo es que?!..."

"Creo que la conoces, hazme un favor amigo, baja para con ella, yo te daré un tiempo extra"- afirmo el empleado al gruñirle el ojo, Blu obedeció a la orden y bajo rápidamente para alcanzar a Perla, antes de que los policías intentaran a hacer otra de las suyas, como querer amenazarla o darle una lección por violar las reglas del aeropuerto.

"Perla…¿qué es lo que…"- no completo su pregunta después de recibir un abrazo.

"Lo siento lo siento yo, sé que es extraño que esté haciendo esto, no es algo normal en mí, pero, no quería esperarme tanto tiempo, hasta que lo supieras"- reacciono agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Pero...¿sobre qué?"- no sabía a lo que se refería, cada vez era más confuso para él.

"Esque…lo es todo Blu, sé que sonara raro pero, es momento de que oigas esto…cuando nos conocimos yo, no sé, pasamos por momentos un poco incomodos desde que nos conocimos, ya sabes, los problemas que tuvimos en la escuela, cuando Roberto no aceptaba nuestra amistad, y siempre intentaba a ser de las suyas para amenazarnos, inclusive más para ti, después de la muerte de tu tío y poner tras la rejas a Roberto, todo ha cambiado, además de estar con nuestros amigos, hemos tenido nuestros momentos, nuestras salidas, cenas, paseos por toda la ciudad, en fin, me he sentido muy bien estando contigo Blu, y puede que sea esta la última vez que te vea"- esto último lo dijo con algunas lágrimas, no se sabe, quizá no sea la última vez que se vuelven a ver, pero si será mucho tiempo para volver a rencontrarse, días, semanas, meses, inclusive años, no se sabe, todo eso depende del tiempo que se requiera, a Blu no le gustaba verla de esa manera, verla llorar y decir que estará sola la hacía sentir mal.

"Oye, no es verdad lo que dices"- decía mientras tomaba el rostro de Perla, mirándola frente a frente mientras limpiaba sus hermosos ojos –"Lo que dices será cierto, será mucho tiempo estar separado de lo que más quiero, pero no será para siempre como dices, en algún momento volveremos a rencontrarnos, tú también te iras de aquí en poco tiempo, Pablo y Lucy lo harán en sus diferentes direcciones, pero podremos estar en contacto mientras esperamos nuestro retorno, además, eres hermosa cuando muestras tu sonrisa, no me gusta verla en ese estado, vale más sonreír…que sufrir…"- replicaba mientras la acariciaba las mejillas y limpiaba los rastos de lágrimas que seguía teniendo, Perla ya no aguantaba más, siempre caía en las caricias de Blu cada vez que este alivianaba sus penas, necesitaba regresarle el favor, un poco más fuerte, quizá mucho más sentimental de lo que pensaba, los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar, y la mayoría eran buenos, pero para ella eran hermosos, lindos y sentimentales, y después de recordar todo eso termino haciendo un movimiento que hizo sorprender a Blu, sin que él se diera cuenta termino siendo besado, un beso proveniente de Perla, algo que nunca esperaba de ella, el mundo comenzaba a perderse para él, todo empezaba a llegar en un vacío, lo único que existía para él era Perla, quien continuaba besándolo apasionadamente, lentamente Blu acercaba sus alas para tomarla de la cintura, Perla seguía pasando por el cuello de Blu sin separarse de él, la pasión que sentían el uno con el otro arrebazaba los limites, algunas aves ya empezaban a quejarse de que el avión ya ascendiera para volar a su destino, otros pedían a que el guacamayo que andaba perdiendo el tiempo por algo que para ellos no valía la pena se fuera del avión, sin embargo, algunos empleados también miraban esa escena romántica, inclusive el piloto y copiloto no dejaban de impactarse por lo que veían, 10 minutos después Blu y Perla rompieron el mágico beso, desesperados y agitados en busca de oxígeno, para Perla fue algo mágico, para Blu fue sorpresivo, nunca esperaba una acción como la que le dio Perla.

"Yo…yo"- tartamudeaba Blu.

"Eso…fue, dulce"- respondió Perla mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir algo, tal parece que la emoción que sintieron el uno con el otro no era fácil de dejar a un lado.

"Sabes…me apena decir esto pero, creo que...fue bueno poder liberar mi sentimiento"- aclaro Perla.

"Lose, a mí también me gusto"- decía mientras la abrazaba.

"Perdóname Blu, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, espero y no estés decepcionado de mi"- decía Perla un poco apenada por no expresar su sentimiento desde antes.

"No hay nada que disculpar Perla"- decía Blu mientras tomaba sus alas –"Yo también estaba enamorado, enamorado de ti, es solo que, bueno, como te explico, tu eres una chica hermosa, tan hermosa que ya serias parte del popularismo, y no me gustaría que me vieran salir con alguien tan hermosa como tú, es decir, podrían burlarse de ti, en cambio yo, saldría mucho más amenazada de lo que he estado"- explicaba Blu con bastante timidez por lo que expresaba, era obvio que también la necesitaba mucho más de lo que ella lo haría con él, por lo cual termino respondiéndole con una mordida en su pecho, arrancándole algunas plumas.

"!Auch!...¿y eso porque?"- pregunto después de ser mordido por Perla.

"Un recuerdo para que no te olvides de mí"- bromeaba Perla, esperaba algo más que una mordida, por lo menos un ramo de flores –"Ahora corre Blu, antes de que los demás guacamayos intenten atraparte"- recomendó Perla después de besarlo nuevamente –"te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero Perla, te llamare en cuando haya llegado"- se despidió Blu.

"Lose…cuídate amor"- se despidió dándole otro beso corto, ya no había mas interrupciones, Perla bajaba del avión mientras ignoraba a los guardias por intentar atraparla, con solo darles una mirada fría hacia que retrocedieran lentamente, sus amigos y la tía Mary la esperaban en el auto cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, como todos ya lo sabía Mary volvió a hacer de las suyas para violar las reglas y pasarse las estaciones del aeropuerto solo para ver a su yerno, después de varias críticas y algunas respuestas que se daban entre Blu y algunos turistas todo volvió a la normalidad, el avión volvió a calentar motores, preparaban bebidas durante el viaje y ya llevaban consigo mismas las mascarillas de aire en caso de que se produjera una emergencia aérea, segundos después el avión empezó a llegar a un límite de velocidad, dando la vuelta de la pista para acelerar a 600km de velocidad, las alas se abrieron por completo y poco a poco empezó a despegar, Perla solo miraba como el avión poco a poco iba despareciendo, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto blanco, sus amigos estaban hay para apoyarla, en cambio Mary solo deseaba lo mejor para su yerno y no permitir que cayera en manos equivocas una vez que estuviera en Inglaterra, lo cierto es que Blu ,finalmente desapareció del cielo, como lo hizo también el avión en el que viajaba, su próximo destino se encontrara del otro lado del mundo.

"Adiós amor…"- se despidió Perla, dejando caer una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo, será un largo tiempo que tendrá que pasar para volver a juntarse con Blu, en cualquier momento ella también ira su siguiente destino debido al tema de su carrera, solo el tiempo lo dirá, hasta el día en que vuelvan a rencontrarse.

* * *

**8 horas después de largo vuelo…**

Luego de una larga eternidad de vuelo y tener que pasar por puntos suspensivos Blu y los turistas llegaron finalmente a territorio británico, conocida también como una isla, rodeado de mares y lagos azules de cristal, con forme iba descendiendo el avión se iban entrando a la ciudad, donde buenas entidades como el ojo de London, el reloj big ben, los estadios famosos de Londres, como el de Wembley, casa de la selección de Inglaterra y el Stamford bridge, la casa del futbol club Chelsea, algo nuevo que en estos momentos estaba conociendo Blu, segundos más tarde el avión termino aterrizando en la pista de Londres, conocida también como el London Park, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, estirarse un poco y salir a respirar bien, por lo general no muchas aves suelen viajar en un avión por mucho tiempo, minutos más tarde los pasajeros empezaron a abandonar el avión y de uno por uno iban bajando de las escaleras con sumo cuidado, en la espera de sus pertenencias, de vez en cuando también se les pido a los pasajeros que se hicieran una prueba de su estado de salud, al menos 48 aves salieron con resultados positivos, incluyendo a Blu, solo 2 aves resultaron semi mareados y con algo de nauseas, tal vez el largo viaje los hizo sentir mal o simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a viajar en avión.

Durante la fila, cada quien esperaba pacientemente sus pertenencias, después de los hechos, Blu fue el último en recibir su equipaje, ahora se dirigía la salida del aeropuerto del London Park, normalmente hay mucha gente cada vez que llegan de algún otro país o cuando regresan a casa, era extraño que no sucediera hoy mismo en la llegada de Blu.

"Valla, no esperaba algo nuevo como esto"- respondía Blu al ver que casi todo el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío, algunos locales de comida u otras cosas también estaban cerradas, pocas aves leían el periódico de las noticias de última hora, mientras que otras llegaban de sus servicios de trabajo para poder tomar su tiempo y descansar de los días más largos que tuvieron.

"¿Dónde están los demás?, se supone que debe de haber trabajo en estas horas"- se preguntaba Blu por no ver a otra ave más.

"Eso es porque no hay trabajo a esta hora"- replico detrás de Blu.

"Y cuando se supone que…espera un momento"- al darse la vuelta Blu termino topándose con alguien un poco conocido, se trataba del mono con cara de lobo, el mismo que había visto meses antes durante la graduación de su preparatoria –"Tu eres el mono que conocí en Brasil"- respondió Blu.

"¿Eso mismo quería preguntarte amigo?, también eres el mismo guacamayo que te ofrecí algunos documentos si te interesara estudiar al extranjero, y parece que lo aceptaste"- aclaraba el mono.

"Bueno, en un principio no lo parecía, pero sabes, creo que estoy listo para probar nuevos retos, y no creo que nada me pasara, después de todo, dicen que la seguridad británica es considerada como una de las mejores a nivel internacional"

"No te confíes amigo, muchos suelen decir esa palabra, te lo explícate con detalle a detalle, por ahora me presento, mi nombre es Pepe"

"Encantado de conocerte Pepe, ni nombre es Blu"- se presentaban guacamayo y mono –"En fin, estoy buscando esta corporación, tú dices que sabes un poco de ella, ¿cierto?"- preguntaba Blu al mostrarle algunos folletos con la imagen del cuartel general del sistema de inteligencia secreta, la SIS"

"Ya entiendo, pues para serte sincero amigo, yo soy el vicegerente de ese cuartel"- comentaba Pepe.

"Eso lo explica todo"- aclaro en tono de burla.

"No te burles amigo, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo, es solo que la directora del cuartel tiene el poder para asignar nuevas tareas, y déjame decirte que esto no es nada bueno"- replico nerviosamente.

"Oh, ya entiendo"

"En fin, parece que has de haber tenido un viaje largo mi amigo, porque no vienes a mi auto para que te lleve a conocer el lugar, puedo mostrarte algunos lugares famosos que hay en Inglaterra, y después puedo llevarte a comer, antes de que lleguemos al cuartel para que te instales"- se ofreció Pepe, el mono con cara de lobo.

"Pensaba estirarme un poco a pie, pero, creo que aguantare un poco más estando en el auto"- decía Blu aceptando la propuesta, por lo cual Pepe llevo a Blu a su auto, un Lanborghini.

Ya dentro del auto Pepe preparaba motores y llevaba a Blu por las calles nuevas y a los lugares famosos que los turistas y británicos consideraban especiales a nivel europeo y quizá a nivel internacional, las calles estaban repletas de autos, muchas aves quienes trabajaban en las empresas regresaban a sus hogares para descansar y estar listos mañana por la mañana, pero de vez en cuando llegan a surgir ese tipo de problemas y llegan las criticas ajenas y surgen algunas peleas entre auto con auto, y aunque Blu no parecía tomárselo mal para Pepe le era desesperante tener que iniciar con el problema del tráfico.

"!¿Oye quién te crees que eres, el rey de la carretera?!"- criticaba Pepe por algunos autos que pasaban rápidamente en el otro lado de la calle –"!Lo mismo para ti imbécil!"- volvió a enojarse.

"Tranquilo Pepe, no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo dales un poco de tiempo, es lo único que se necesita"

"Intento no estresarme, pero míralos, son tan lentos que no saben a dónde van, y lo que es tan estresante es que terminan dormidos y terminan chocando con otros, en pocas ocasiones me toco, pero no con lesiones graves"

"Jeje bueno, ¿si es lo que dices?"- dijo Blu mientras miraba las calles repletos de plazas y zonas de comida, la mayoría de los platillos que veía eran de la misma comida –"Que es lo que comen aquí, y porque tienen el mismo platillo"- pregunto Blu después de todos los mismo platillos en diferentes puestos y restaurantes.

"Jeja es la comida tradicional que a los ingleses nos gusta comer, es sagrada, y es dificl dejarla atrás, se llama pescado empanizado con papas fritas, el mejor platillo que hayas probado en toda tu vida"- explicaba Pepe.

"¿Pescado y Papas eh?, bueno, generalmente el pescado es lo que me gusta, las papas no las acostumbro a diario, pero creo que respetare el platillo que acostumbran en Londres"

"No solo es en Londres amigo, es en toda la nación, sabes, antes de convertirme en esto siempre acompañaba a mi padre a las lagunas azules para pescar los mejores peces cada fin de semana, se llegan a realizar eventos, puede que cuando tengas tiempo te lleve a alguno de ellos.

"Me parece genial Pepe, bueno, antes tengo que resolver unos pendientes, pero creo que no me hará mal acompañarte algún día de estos"- después de todo tendré que acostumbrarle a la vida británica"- bromeaba a carcajadas Blu.

"Te acostumbraras de poco a poco, no te preocupes amigo, entiendo como debes de sentirte"- comentaba Pepe.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"En depresión amigo, yo lo entiendo, dejar una vida en Brasil o cualquier lugar del mundo en el que provengas duele, es lo mismo que ocurrió conmigo cuando estaba en Colombia, cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo pensé, esta será la oportunidad más importante para mi vida y la de mi familia, desafortunadamente tenía que ser yo quien cargara con la responsabilidad de asumir este trabajo, fue duro para mi tener que despedirme de ellos, pero si lo hago es para mantenerlos a salvo, no quiero verlos decepcionados de mi ahora que ellos están en parís Francia"- aclaro Pepe en el asunto familiar.

"Debió ser malo tener que dejarlos Pepe"- decía Blu.

"Si, aunque sabes, ya habrá un momento en que los volveré a ver, estos 2 años han sido de lo más difícil para mí, pero me han servido de experiencia para mí y para ellos, aunque claro, todo tiene un tiempo, el tiempo lo dirá"- finalizo su discurso mientras regresaba al volante, solo para volver a pelearse con otro conductor –"!Si vuelves a meterte conmigo voy a hacerte pedazos!"- reclamaba Pepe en un estado de seriedad, como bien lo ha dicho, no es muy paciente cuando se trata de la calle, aunque a Blu le parecía gracioso el verlo de esa forma, un buen comienzo en la vida de Blu fuera de Brasil, ahora en Londres Inglaterra.

* * *

"**Continuara…"**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, ese fue el cap de hoy, ojala y les haya gustado el cap y haya atraído mucho la atención.**

**Como siempre es un honor en recibir sus reviews u opiniones, si quieren dejar criticas y algunas opciones para mejorar el fic no habrá problema alguna.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido amigos.**

**Saludos desde ¡Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


	19. Sistema de Inteligencia Secreta

**Bueno amigos, otro cap mas de este casi terminado fic, unos cuantos caps mas, estén pendientes y ojala sea mucho de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir aquí se las dejo, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"**Sistema de Inteligencia Secreta"**

Luego de un largo viaje en auto y de conocer algunas zonas tranquilas que Pepe guiaba a Blu llego el momento de cerrar el día, ambos se dirigían al gran monumento del Sistema de Inteligencia Secreta, conocida también como la SIS, donde Blu necesitaba presentarse para instalarse en este cuartel, Pepe mostraba sus identificaciones y tarjetones para poder pasar, los alcones le accedieron el paso, para dirigirse al estacionamiento y dejar su automóvil para el próximo día.

Mientras Pepe se encargaba de cuidar el equipaje de Blu este se inscribía en una de las oficinas de las SIS para obtener su identificación e licencia.

"Bueno señor Blu, aquí tiene su identificación y su licencia de estudiante, con esta tarjeta le accederá su paso a su habitación, mañana por la tarde tendrá una entrevista con nuestra presidenta de la SIS, ella se encargara de evaluar su desempeño"

"¿Una entrevista?"

"A si es, no es nada malo, le interesa conocer la vida de los demás y quiere mejorarlas de una buena manera, ya vera a lo que me refiero, ahora descanse y preparase para el día"- aclaro una guacamaya rosada, llamada Ceci –"Soy Ceci, estaré a sus órdenes en lo que necesite"

"Me parece genial, muchas gracias Ceci"- se despidió Blu dejando su asiento mientras caminaba por el ascensor.

"Bueno amigo, es momento de que descanses, tendrás un día muy complicado, mucho q conocer compañeros que conocer, algunos profesores experimentados y algunos locos de remate, en fin, la tendrás un poco difícil.

"Lose, pero en fin, estoy seguro que será divertido, tendré que saberlo mañana por la mañana, nos vemos Pepe, espero verte otra vez"

"También yo amigo, pero ya lo sabes, al igual que la señorita Ceci, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme"- respondió Pepe mostrándole una tarjeta, donde llevaba su número de teléfono.

"Jeje lo tendré en cuenta amigo, gracias"- después de tener las primeras llamadas de emergencia, y de haber ganado un poco de compañía, Blu se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, uno de los empleados se encargó de llevar su equipaje a la habitación que se asignó, 5 pisos arriba para llegar a la habitación 580.

"Valla, no sabía que tenía tantas habitaciones"- cuestionaba Blu.

"Jeje eso mismo digo yo amigo, los más experimentados llevan años viviendo aquí, ya se acostumbran a tomarlo como su nueva casa"- explicaba el empleado mientras conversaba con Blu un poco del historial de este cuartel general.

"Bueno amigo, habitación 580, espero y se sienta cómodo"

"Valla, un poco más grande que la habitación de mi mansión, pero es preferible algo como esto, muchas gracias amigo"- aclaro el guacamayo negro.

"Bueno, espero y también termines tu turno para que descanses, no es recomendable que trabajes tanto en todo el día"- decía Blu.

"Jeje descuida, se cómo lidiar con este tipo de cosas, bien, mucho gusto y buena suerte amigo"- se despidió el guacamayo mientras Blu le daba un poco de propina para que no se fuera con las manos vacías, al conocer el interior de su habitación le impresiono mucho lo que tenía, o mejor dicho muchas cosas que quizá nunca había tenido cuando estaba en su mansión, en su habitación, había un pequeño rio donde nadaban y bebía peces de diferentes tipos y colores, una gran pantalla de plasma, un yacusi, una recamara con otra pantalla mas pero más corta que la anterior, un baño común con dos tinas, una mini cocina con una parrillada y una variedad de ventanas donde se veía la vista fuera del cuartel, viendo desde lejos toda la ciudad entera de London en Inglaterra.

"Santas Plumas, realmente lo tiene todo…"- decía Blu checando su nuevo reloj con el nuevo horario que se manejaba aquí –"Son las 10 30, le prometí a Perla que la llamaría una vez que llegara, será mejor que cumpla con mi palabra"- entre el equipaje, Blu guardaba y acomodaba sus cosas en su nueva habitación, conectando su laptop y algunos cables portátiles para conectarse a via internet y realizar video llamadas, unos segundos después Blu mando una solicitud de llamada para Perla, esperando otros segundos más para tomar su respuesta, hasta que la solicitud fue aceptaba y el portal empezaba a abrirse, con nervios en todas partes de su cuerpo pero decidido en comunicarse con Perla antes de alguna actividad propia.

"!Blu!...me da gusto verte…bueno, por video chat se podría decir"- saludo Perla en medio de su móvil.

"Jeje lo mismo digo yo am…am…"- la palabra que Blu trataba de formar le seguía dando un poco de escalofrió.

"Vamos Blu, no temas en decírmelo"- animo Perla con una sonrisa.

"Am…amor…"

"Jeje eres chistoso cuando te pones así"-

"Oye, a veces intento cambiar, pero no me resulta como lo quiero tomar"

"Jejeje prefiero que sigas estando asi Blu, despues hablamos de ti, pero dime, ¿como llegaste a Inglaterra?"

"Ha sido un viaje muy largo, tuve que pasar las 8 horas más largas de toda mi vida, a veces es algo estresante y debes aguantar los dolores estomacales, bueno, en mi caso ya me acostumbre a esto, aunque tuve que soportar quejas de otras aves que no acostumbran a viajar en avión"

"Jejeje eso mismo me paso a mí, estresante pero divertido"

"Enserio, ¿ya estás en Nueva York?

"A si es, un poco más rápida que tú, ya que fueron 4 horas con 30 minutos para llegar"

"Y…¿en dónde estás durmiendo?"

"En el hotel plaza, ya sabes, un hotel casi normal con un toque de plazas, cine, libros, comida, maquillaje, entre otras cosas"

"¿Y cuándo entraras a la uni?

"En una semana, lo que pasa es que están arreglando los horarios, y para entrar a la carrera de actriz tarda un poco, pero claro, primero debo hacer una prueba de rendimiento para ver mi nivel, y si es el más alto poder acertar"

"De no ser asi…¿que pasara?"

"No te preocupes, si no llego a tener un nivel alto tendré una segunda oportunidad para mejorar mi rendimiento, pero eso sí, espero que en mi primera vez pueda lograr el mejor puntuaje"

"Yo estoy seguro que lo lograras. Es decir, siempre quieres algo que te gusta y lo consigues de forma rápida"

"Jejeje bueno tampoco no es por exagerar…(bostezando), bueno Blu, me dio gusto haberte saludado, pero es momento de que me valla, tengo que madrugar mañana por la mañana, será un día importante para mí"

"También lo será por mí, lástima que seré yo quien iniciara la prueba, estoy en un horario adelantado"

"Jaja eso pensé, en Inglaterra y en algunas partes más de Europa llegan a tener horarios de hasta 8 horas en adelante"

"Eso pensé…de acuerdo linda, te dejo, espero que volvamos a hablar con buen tiempo.

"Ojala y sea asi amor, yo también te dejo, te quiero mucho"

"Yo también hermosa, nos vemos luego…"- después de una conversación amorosa Perla apago su cámara, quedando fuera del aire, Blu desconecto sus portales y apago su laptop, listo para descansar y dormir, en espera de una nueva mañana.

* * *

El solo comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad de London en Inglaterra, el día comenzaba de forma normal para las aves y animales que lo habitaban, los machos la mayoría de algunos con la responsabilidad de continuar con sus respectivos empleos en diferentes empresas o trabajos comunes y corrientes, las hembras por su parte con el manejo y cuidado de sus hogares o también haciendo trabajos pesados como lo hacen la mayoría, aunque no muy acostumbrados comúnmente, en el cuartel general del sistema de inteligencia secreta, la SIS, en el piso alto de arriba los jóvenes recibían sus nuevos papeles con los nuevos horarios para asignar a las clases que se les indicaban, entre la multitud, Blu se encontraba formado entre la multitud, sentado en una de las butacas de cristal mientras leía un pequeño diccionario donde aprendía algunas palabras traducidas del inglés británico al español latino, aun sintiendo un poco de temer y nervios de que llegara a arruinar todo, pues el ave a quien estaba por ver no se trataba de algún director o jefe de alguna empresa, si no que se trataba de la presidenta de este cuartel, la más poderosa que pueda tener la mejor seguridad de todo Londres y toda Inglaterra.

"Sabes, es normal que uno no se acostumbre a tenerlo del todo bien, pero si te expresar de una forma normal y dejas a un lado los nervios puedes superarlo"- explicaba un guacamayo azul con algunos puntos naranjas en partes de su cuerpo.

"¿Quién?…¿yo?, no, no no no, claro que no yo, es que…bueno yo"

"No te preocupes, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero sabes, no tienes por qué sentirse así, que tal si la presidenta termina impresionada de lo que haces, tal vez y te conviertas en su vicepresidente"

" .ja"- se reía Blu sarcásticamente por lo que decía el guacamayo, bastaron unos minutos más de plática cuando la puerta de espera se abrió para dejar salir a otra ave más, en espera del próximo.

"Muy bien…señor Blu, es el siguiente en pasar"- comentaba una lechuza con cara de luna, listo para pasar y presentarse.

"Oye apropósito, me llamo Blu, un gusto en conocerte"- se presentó Blu al guacamayo azul con puntos naranjas.

"El placer es mío amigo, mi nombre es Román, y como lo dije, si das una buena impresión, puede que seas el nuevo rey para sustituir a la reina Isabela"- aclaro en tono de burla Román.

"Si si lo que tú digas"- Finalizo su discurso mientras Blu entraba a la dirección de la presidenta, un lugar muy grande y con algunos arreglos conmemorativos de algunos eventos que se habían organizado tiempo después, después de atender algunas llamadas más la presidenta dejo su teléfono para enfocarse en Blu.

"Disculpa si hice tantas llamadas, es que tengo muchos asuntos que atender, pero en fin, son cosas de la agencia"- se presentaba la presidenta de la SIS, se trataba de un águila real, gigante, fuerte, pero con un carácter tierno y extraordinario, aunque eso suele cambiar repentinamente cuando alguien hace mal las cosas.

"Muy bien, ¿tú debes ser Blu eh?, he leído tus papeles, tu país de origen es Brasil, obtuviste una buena puntuación en la UVB, vives en una mansión, y dices que tus padres murieron en plena guerra años después, es verdad lo que digo?"- preguntaba la presidenta.

"Si, es correcto, pero no se preocupe, eso ya es cosa del pasado, por ahora me gusta disfrutar más de la vida, aunque, supongo que esta será una tarea muy difícil para entrar a este cuartel"- decía Blu.

"¿Y dime, como te enteraste de este cuartel, y cómo fue que te agrado este lugar?"

"Bueno, digamos que no tuve noticia de este lugar, pero tuve muchas visitas en Brasil, y una de ellas me hablo de el, en un principio no pareció agradarme, pero me di cuenta que tienen salones de practica para manejar armas y disparar con autoridad, clases de box, practicas explosivas, ubicaciones anti enemigas, entre otras más"

"Esa es la sala de preparaciones, pero si, usamos el tiempo necesario para entrenar a los jóvenes en esas instalaciones"- decía la presidenta algo admiraba por Blu, parece que si conocía los puntos importantes y los tipos de armas –"¿cómo sabes tanto de eso?, es decir, apenas vas aprendiendo…y ya conoces de más?"

"Bueno, después de recordar algunas cosas yo, creo que alguien si me lo contó, y ese alguien fue mi tío Omar"- decía Blu sacando entre sus bolsas su collar en forma de rifle de oro puro, recordando las pláticas y los momentos que mantenía seguro al guacamayo azul –"Mi tío fue uno de los militares más exitosos que haya tenido, ningún arma del mal era capaz de derrotarlo, mostró valentía para servir al gobierno, lucho por el bienestar de los demás mientras se encargaba de eliminar la pobreza, y logro capturar a los peligrosos sospechosos más buscados de todo el mundo, haciendo un paréntesis, él fue uno de los mejores"- explicaba con detalle Blu la historia, uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que mantuvo desde su infancia.

"Debio ser un buen momento para ti recordar eso"

"Y lo fue, y tengo mucho mas, es como si…si aun estuviera conmigo"- detallo Blu.

"Bueno…debo decir que es una buena historia lo que cuentas, intento recordar ese nombre, pero, el paso de los años me hizo olvidar muchas cosas del pasado"- reacciono la presidenta algo confusa por algunos puntos –"Bueno señor Blu, aquí tiene su horario de clases, hay le indicaran los horarios para asistir a las aulas y tendrá también sus horarios para asistir a las practicas, si tiene alguna duda y necesita consultarlo, no dude en venir conmigo"- aclaro la presidenta del cuartel de la SIS.

"Me parece genial, muchísimas gracias señorita"

"No es necesario que me llame, mi nombre es M, y estoy en lo que más necesite"- decía M, el águila real mientras estiraba su ala para estrecharla.

"Jejeje ok ok, señori…que diga M, fácil de recordar"- dijo Blu al momento de estrechar su mano.

"Bueno, puede retirarse, en unas horas más comenzara el inicio de su futuro, espero y se sienta bien el permanecer en este cuartel"- finalizo M con una sonrisa.

"Yo espero que sí, nos vemos señorita M"- finalmente Blu se retiró de la oficina del águila real para dirigirse de ahora en adelante a su próxima aula nueva con forme lo indicaba el horario, no sin antes de ver una vez más a Román quien estaba listo para su turno.

"Y bien, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Pues, digamos que bien, solo recordé algunas cosas del pasado pero, con eso fue lo suficiente para sorprenderla, ahora te deseo suerte amigo"- decía Blu al momento de retirarse, abriendo su sobre para buscar el salón que se le había asignado, guiándose con el papeleo el salón que buscaba era el A47, conocida también como pasillo A aula 47, se encontraba bajando algunas escaleras, cruzando los pasillos, atravesando algunos talleres más de armas y cañones de guerra, Subiendo otros 3 lugares más hasta que finalmente llego al salón indicado, su aula era correcta como le indicaba las hojas de guía, no parecía ser muy grande, pero contenía una capacidad para 15 personas aproximadamente, aunque Blu no se llega a acostumbrar de que sean tantas las aves para estudiar y practicar, pero si podrá soportar le guste o no lo que hagan o intenten hacer.

"Bueno…es algo grande, ¿pero porque siempre llego muy temprano?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez Blu por ser siempre el primero en llegar.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea por mí esta bien, porque esta vez estoy decidido a cambiar, de ahora en adelante no volverán a intimidarme más esos bravucones condenados de coral, y menos mal que continuare estudiando, de no ser así pude haber terminado como un vago, un hippie, o quizá hasta un flojo y borracho, porque también pude haber terminado de político"- balbuceaba en tono de burla.

"En fin, ojala y la maestra sea respetuosa y espero que también nos pueda agradar, o quizá un maestro que tenga gustos buenos y que sea como nosotros, para la próxima preparare unos panqueques para recompensarla…no yace, mejor esos me los como y buscare en Internet las mejores recetas para preparar un gran pastel y que se dé cuenta de cómo la aprecio mucho, puedo prepararlo de fresas con mermelada de chabacano, la perfecta combinación de frutas para un delicioso pastel de la felicidad, algo como…"- pero justo cuando Blu estaba por finalizar con su discurso repentinamente un pequeño caimán apareció entrando al salón de Blu, de tal modo que termino acercándose lentamente hasta propinarle unas nalgadas con una regla que llevaba en su brazo derecho.

"!Quiere por favor dejar de hablar a solas!"- gritaba con ferocidad el caimán.

"Pe…pero…us…usted, ¿quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre, pedazo de ave de mantequilla, es hermoso, de amor y paz, de armonía pura, de sabiduría tranquila, de lealtad pura, yo soy…la maestra…Canuta"- se presentaba la caimana mostrando un poco de brillo en sus ojos, posándose un poco y modelando algunas ocasiones.

"Ja…jaja…jajajajajajaja"- se reía Blu por la forma en como se había presentado su nueva maestra.

"Me puedes decir de que te ríes"- preguntaba a regañadientes la caimana.

"Jeje…jeje, es que, sonara gracioso, pero ese fue el nombre más tonto que haya escuchado en toda mi vida jajaja"- recalco Blu por la forma en cómo se burlaba de la maestra, sin embargo ella no parecía tomarlo como gracia.

"A sí que, mi nombre te suena gracioso, y dices que actuó como loca, ¿!verdad!?"- recalco con sumo enojo la caimana, poniéndose roja como un tomate mientras liberaba humo de sus oídos como locomotora caliente.

"Jeje bueno, no precisamente tan gracioso quiero decir, yo lo que trato de decir es que…"- pero justo antes de acabar la caimana termino agarrando a Blu con su brazo izquierdo mientras lo miraba fríamente, mirabas que atemorizan y daban miedo.

"Escúchame ave de mandril, pues burlarte, puedes decir lo que quieras y puedes humillarme cuantas veces quieras, pero no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando pongo la vida miserable de mis alumnos, y tu estimado azul serás el primeor en probar el postre de la venganza, ¡está claro!"- dijo la caimana con sumo odio y rabia para Blu.

"Ammm…y cuál es el postre de la venganza"- preguntaba Blu sin entender lo que decía.

"Ohhh, con que no lo sabes ehhh, muy bien, solo dame unos segunditos, quédate donde estas"- decía la maestra Canuta mientras procuraba que Blu no se moviera, dejando momentáneamente su regla para cambiarla por una gertrudis, preparándola y alistarla sorpresivamente, a Blu no le agrada la forma en como regresaba con la gertrudis metálica.

"Como decía, al momento de tener mi gertrudis, como tomo en cuenta mi pastel, ummm…ya lo tengo, ¡me lo tomo así!"- sin previo aviso la Canuta termino golpeando al pobre de Blu una vez más en la cola, aguantando los golpes mientras escapaba de la malvada caimana, algunos alumnos eran testigos de lo que pasa y tomaban fotos y vídeos para subir esa escena graciosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, Román salía de la oficina de la presidenta M, con los papeles en sus alas, al parecer la suerte también le llego en sí, ya que tenía la misma información y los mismos requisitos para ingresar a las aulas, por lo cual siguió los mismos pasos que Blu había seguido para llegar a su nueva aula, pero al momento de ingresar a su salón vio algo que no se lo esperaba, o mejor dicho algo que nunca había visto, pues en su nueva aula veía como Blu escapaba locamente de la maestra Canuta, un caimán bastante molesta por querer asesinar a su alumno por burlarse de su nombre sagrado.

"Jejeje será mejor esperar…"

* * *

"**Continuara…"**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, ese fue el cap del día de hoy, espero y les haya gustado a todos.**

**Como siempre pueden dejarme sus reviews y opiniones, ya casi nos acercamos más al final y poco a poco los caps empezaran a ser un poco más largos por como continúe la historia.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos desde Guadalajara!, nos vemos la próxima.**

**Chau.**


End file.
